What the Heck Happened?
by Gottahavemyncis
Summary: Fornell is in deep trouble, will Gibbs put aside his anger at what Tobias did to Tim and help or is his former friend on his own? It's another bumpy ride. Fourth in the At What Price series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed "Oh Brother!". Thanks as always to my beta, harmonfreak1...you ROCK!

Note: Parts of this story occur within the same time frame as "Oh Brother!"

* * *

From "Oh Brother": _Fornell hung around for a few minutes and then turned to leave. Gibbs had been studying him and he admitted to himself that he was a bit worried about the man. He seemed far more troubled than he had ever seen him, far more than even his obvious remorse over the "inquisition and accusation" warranted. Gibbs watched him leave and then silently followed him, noticing the slow pace and hunched shoulders._

_PROLOGUE:_

Watching Tim sleep in his hospital bed, Fornell was grateful he'd failed in proving anything against Tim, as he'd known he would. He wished the whole mess would go away. He could deal with his fractured friendship with Jethro, he still had hope the man would forgive him and at this point he didn't give a rat's patootie for his career; however having his daughter, father and ex-wife in continual danger was beginning to wear on him.

He silently turned to leave, noticing Gibbs watching him. He gave him a slight nod, and then plodded out the door. Reaching his car, he noticed his tail de jour parked close by and heaved another sigh. Climbing into his own vehicle, he buckled up and drove out of the parking lot, heading for nowhere.

As he drove, his thoughts returned to the event that had started his current situation. They'd thought it was a simple illness. His immediate superior, Deputy Director Calloway, had suddenly been taken ill. Fornell was in Florida with Emily for an extended weekend visiting his father, and hadn't heard about the illness until his return Monday night. By Tuesday morning, a man for whom Fornell had no respect and even less liking had jockeyed himself into position as the "Acting Deputy Director", Tobias's new, albeit temporary, boss. S.A. Gehob had clawed his way up the FBI ranks, ruthlessly riding the coattails of others and making some rather astute if reprehensible political moves. Tobias had worked a case with him early on when both were young agents. When Gehob severely beat a 'person of interest' who proved to have had nothing to do with their case, Fornell followed the rules and reported the beating to their supervising agent. Although Gehob was censured, he survived the black mark on his record much to Fornell's surprise and disgust. Tobias Fornell was anything but naïve; however this was the first breach in his belief in his agency. Gehob never forgave him for 'ratting him out'; Tobias had made a lifelong enemy. They never worked together again, but watched each other warily and Fornell was dismayed when his boss announced the transfer of S.A. Gehob to their department.

As the first week of Gehob's transition to Acting Deputy Director rolled on, they were told that Calloway was quite ill and would be on leave for several weeks at least. Fornell's spirits sunk even lower. The ADD was already going out of his way to make Tobias' life miserable, now that the vermin knew he had free rein for an undefined period of time, who knows what he'd get up to.

What he 'got up to' was worse than any of Tobias' nightmares. Rumors were spread about Fornell's ineptitude, airtight cases were found to have loopholes and evidence disappeared. Tobias soon found himself isolated within the Bureau, his only support came from his Senior Agent, Ron Sacks who was on the West Coast.

As it happened, months ago a young agent in Florida had heard a rumor of a covert operative in the south of that state. When he'd tracked her down and questioned her, she denied being a spy but said she did know something; she knew of a sleeper agent from the now dissolved Soviet Union who had replaced the son of a Navy Commander. She gave the name of the child, now a man. The agent could find nothing to substantiate any charges, but dutifully passed on the word about the sleeper agent to Washington, figuring it was worth a laugh.

Gehob heard of the report as it was indeed bandied about as laugh material. With his new authority he had access to the written document and nearly danced with glee when he recognized the name of one of Fornell's pet NCIS team members.

Through the years, as Gehob's hatred of Fornell grew and flourished, it had extended to include the man's good friend, the great almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now he saw a chance to take them both down and one of Gibbs' little minions too. Calling in favors from some of his unsavory friends, he started to put pressure on Fornell. At first it was minor annoyances, trash bins were overturned, plants were uprooted, the ex wife's car was keyed. It soon escalated, tires were slashed, Emily's favorite sweater went missing and was found with slashes and blood stains on it, Diane's dog was poisoned, although rescued in time, much to Gehob's disgust and her car was broken into while in a mall parking lot and smeared with animal blood.

Gehob took great delight in his twisted plot, making sure to involve the daughter and ex-wife, but not the ex-wife's current husband who worked for DHS. He extended his operation to Tobias' father in Florida and the elderly man received hate mail and odd phone calls. His smoke alarm went off twice in the middle of the night and his bank account was hacked into although nothing was taken. The worst came when he was nearly run down while crossing the street.

The Acting Deputy Director brought the pressure not quite to the point of boiling before he summoned Fornell to his office. He threw the 'sleeper agent' report in Fornell's face and accused him of collusion with that sleeper agent, now a federal agent at NCIS. Fornell was speechless and could only sputter denials; he didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he finally was able to see the name on the report: Timothy McGee. Gehob told Fornell he was being watched, in trouble with his cases falling apart and that if he wanted to redeem himself and stop the 'madness', he would successfully bring McGee in and that 'might' lead to reduced charges against Tobias himself. Fornell understood the threat and suddenly his gut was telling him this man might just be the one responsible for suddenly forgetful or disappearing witnesses from his RICO cases, along with the current problems of his family members. And that meant Gehob had links to organized crime and that Fornell had a more threatening nemesis than he'd ever supposed.

Sacks' West Coast project was handed off to another team, much to his frustration and he was ordered back to DC by his boss's 'new' boss. On his return, he was puzzled when he walked into the Hoover Building his first day back; very few people spoke to him, most turned away. He was given some looks he could only describe as sympathetic and, incredibly, an offer for transfer from another team. He turned it down with a smile, wondering what the hell was happening here.

Fornell took him for coffee and on the bench where he and Gibbs occasionally met, briefed Ron on the case, but as warned by Gehob, did not tell him of the attacks on his family. He would find a way to do that, but it would have to be done covertly. The two of them took the rest of the week to put together something to take to NCIS, although it was all hearsay and there wasn't much at all.

Friday afternoon, Diane called in a panic; Emily had not been on the school bus returning home. Fornell immediately issued an Amber Alert. It was another warning, although far more serious. Emily was found asleep in a restroom at a local mall; she was unharmed but had no memory of what happened. A blood test revealed traces of chloroform. He spent the weekend helping to care for his daughter, wanting to stay as close as possible. Diane knew something was wrong with all the things that had been happening, but Tobias was even more close-lipped than usual. She goaded Victor into trying to talk to the man, but he also got nowhere.

Hoping to get some help, Fornell tried to reach Gibbs over the weekend, but was unsuccessful. It was only later he remembered that Gibbs had gone to Stillwater for his father's birthday; the plan had been to take his dad fishing for the weekend, so not only was Gibbs' cell out of range, it hadn't done any good to call the elder Gibbs' store. They were out on a lake somewhere.

Monday morning, Ron picked him up and they headed for NCIS to make fools of themselves and to prove nothing except that Timothy McGee had survived a horrific childhood and they were idiots. Fornell planned to pursue Svetlana Stacevyko on his own, but when he returned to the Hoover Building after his failure to bring in the sleeper agent, he was relieved of duty, suspended and told he was under internal investigation. Feeling even more trapped than he had when framed by the mob mole, Agent Charles, he slipped into a deep depression.

As far as he knew, the internal investigation had gone nowhere, possibly not even gotten off the ground. He had retained counsel, none other than the renowned Ms. Newell, Tim's attorney during his 'inquisition' as she termed it. He warned her she might be putting her life at risk; she promptly accepted his case just on the strength of that. When he told her the details of what was happening, she urged him to consider the Witness Protection Program for his daughter, ex-wife and her husband. He had been thinking about that as well, he still had some connections outside the Bureau, old friends who wouldn't believe the rumors and innuendo swirling around him.

But he did nothing, he had no energy. If Ducky had seen him, he would have diagnosed him as clinically depressed. However, his NCIS friends were still not willing to deal with him. Finally, at the urging of his daughter he called Tim and was slightly encouraged that the young man would speak to him. The young agent told him of Gibbs' volunteer work at the shelter in Bayopolis and suggested that also volunteering might be a way to start building a bridge over the gulf of anger that separated them, or words to that effect.

That Saturday morning Emily dragged him out the door and before she would get out of the car at her mother's, extracted a promise from her father that he would go on to Bayopolis. After promising, he sat in his car, watching until Victor opened the front door and waved him on as he took Emily inside, closing and locking the door after them. The vandalism and trouble had stopped after Fornell's suspension, but none of the adults in Emily's life were willing to take any chances, one of the three of them always drove her to and from school and her activities.

Fornell figured Acting Director S.A. Gehob had more things to do now than torture him. He also knew, had been warned, that if he tried anything to prove his innocence, the problems would not only resume but escalate. He needed some serious help and from outside the Bureau. So he'd volunteered and had suffered through the floor scraping and the other crap jobs Gibbs had assigned him. It didn't bring him much, but he thought at least he was doing some good while he worked to get back into Gibbs' good graces.

Weeks later Ron called him to tell him of the disintegrating bridge, Tim's fall and survival. He was dating someone from NCIS so knew more about what was going on than in the past. Ten days later, Ron mentioned that Tim was still in the hospital. Summoning the shreds of his life, he decided to go see the injured man. He was genuinely fond of Timothy McGee and hoped his injuries hadn't been too severe or debilitating. When he ran into Gibbs outside the hospital, he wasn't sure he'd be allowed in. Jethro was still pretty angry with him. As it turned out, it was a wasted trip although it was a relief to see an obviously alive McGee being carefully guarded by boss and brother.

And now…

Chapter One

Tobias drove aimlessly after he left Bethesda. At some point he realized he had lost his tail. For a brief moment he found that amusing and then decided to make a run for it, to head for the safest place he could think of and stay there until he was thrown out. He believed Emily, his dad and Diane would be safe as long as nothing happened to implicate or disturb Gehob. Sticking to all the short cuts he had learned over the years, he soon found himself where he should have come directly all those weeks ago. As usual the garage was unlocked, oddly it was empty. Fornell pulled his car in, closing the garage door after him. Amazingly the front door was locked for the first time in Fornell's memory. He went around to the backdoor and found it unlocked. He smirked with the thought that Gibbs apparently hadn't quite mastered the art of locking up yet.

When he got in the house, he sighed with relief. He looked around; it seemed Gibbs was not living alone anymore. He spotted a Marine jacket and realized Tim's brother must be staying here. Starting to grab a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, he tried to remember the last time he'd eaten. When he couldn't remember, he put the beer back and looked through the kitchen for edible food. He found bread, bacon and turkey, lettuce greens and part of a tomato and made himself a club sandwich. He ate half of it before he allowed himself to drink the beer.

Feeling better, he took his sniffer, one Tim had given him before all this started and checked out the house. Clear so far. He wandered down into the basement, curious to see what projects Jethro might have going. He found an assortment of puzzling items; it looked like he was making several things at once. Too large to be toys, they looked more like furniture and he wondered for whom they were being built. After putting the sniffer to work down there and again finding nothing, he sat down on one of the sawhorses for awhile. Feeling very tired, he moved back up to the living room, took his shoes off and laid down on the couch for a quick nap.

He woke up in late afternoon, deciding he'd better text Jethro; let him know he was here. If the Marine kid was staying here, it'd be best if he knew the stranger on the couch was a friend…or at least a former friend.

He used a burn phone he'd had for awhile and was blunt in his text, saying it was from Tom, a nickname that predated his time at the Bureau, used an old code, bbb, for Gibbs' house and that he needed to eat, which in Gibbs-Fornell speak meant 'hide'. He sent it and waited. Finally he got an answer, one word, 'ok'. He sighed with relief, he had hoped his old friend would not be even angrier that he was here but after everything that had happened he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He sat down on the couch again, idly picking up one of the magazines from the coffee table. He blinked in surprise as he looked at the cover,

_'Cosmo', what the hell was Jethro doing with this?_ He started looking around the house, finding a medical textbook and a pair of sneakers that were definitely not Jethro's, they had little stars painted on them. He was starting to wonder if the entire McGee clan had moved in with Gibbs. As he climbed the stairs to the second story, he noticed there were new photos on the wall, Tim and Ziva; Ron had told him about her having just one house key that funnily enough opened the door to McGee's place. He looked at the next one, _Huh, that's an odd one, he'd seen it somewhere before. Oh, on the wall at that shelter, it was a young Tim, a little girl he assumed was Sarah and a tiny toddler who must be Rob and another kid who maybe was Geordie. And another one; this one with Tim, Ziva, two younger adults, an older woman, a couple and two youngsters who looked they might be very young teens. One with Tim and Jethro; Tim, Jethro and Jack; and the last new one, Jethro with Tim, and the same two young people he'd seen in the picture with the older woman. Must be his sister and a very tall young man, maybe Rob?_ Fornell went back to the one from the shelter and looked at the little boy's face and hair, _yeah, might be Rob_. _Why the heck did Jethro have these, the magazine, the textbook and the shoes? Had he suddenly decided to adopt McGee or were they involved in some other kind of relationship?_ Tobias laughed out loud at that thought, _Gibbs, yeah right! Not that there would be anything wrong with that. _

He continued up the stairs, letting the sniffer do its thing up here and nearly went into shock when he reached the hallway at the top of the stairs. The door that had been closed in all the years Tobias had known Jethro was open and it was clear someone had been staying in there, in Kelly's old room. He spotted a hair dryer and a few paperback books, surely not still remnants of Kelly's life here. Taking a step in, feeling he was in violation somehow – _as if poking around the house wasn't violation enough _– he peeked at the books and then gave a sad huff. _Oh no, not books left from an 8 year old girl's all too brief life. _These were definitely adult books. After running the sniffer, he stepped back outside the room, closing the door. Turning he took a quick peek in the room across the hall and spotted fatigues and other clothing that looked like the scrubs he'd seen medical people wearing. _So, Geordie was in that room and maybe someone else…Rob perhaps? _

This didn't make any sense to him but he decided to wait to be told, or figure it out himself, rather than ask. He quickly finished looking for bugs and feeling guilty about snooping while he was looking for electronic snoops, he padded back down the stairs to the kitchen. He'd spotted some pasta in a cupboard earlier, now he remembered he'd left minced garlic and olive oil here awhile back. He dug the bottle of minced garlic from the refrigerator and the olive oil from a cupboard. Funny, it wasn't buried back as far as he'd expected, maybe one of the current residents also cooked. The refrigerator also yielded fresh mushrooms and a bag of fresh spinach. Putting them all on the counter, he spotted more fresh tomatoes in a bowl on the table and wondered if he should step outside and check the house number because he could not believe this was still the home of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The freezer contained a bag of frozen chicken breasts which he hauled out. Before he started anything, he dug out his burn phone and sent Gibbs another text: "mess #" The answer took a few minutes, "4". Satisfied he'd been understood, "mess" meant cooking/preparing/getting dinner and # simply asked how many to expect. He smirked, thinking about all the funky codes they'd used over the years, seemed silly but they sure came in handy when they needed to keep things private. Pulling out of his reverie, he started thawing the chicken breasts.

He was still working on dinner when he heard the tumblers in the lock click back and the front door opening. Stepping out, he saw the new arrivals were the guy he'd seen sleeping in Tim's room earlier and a young woman he believed was Sarah. Mentally preparing himself for a less than cordial welcome, he introduced himself. "I'm Tobias Fornell." Geordie nodded, "I'm Lieutenant Geordie Perry and this is my sister Sarah. The Gunny told us you were here. What smells so good?"

After giving Fornell an icy nod, Sarah had moved into the kitchen. "It's real food, Geo." Fornell nodded, "I'm sautéing chicken breasts right now. We'll have them with pasta, olive oil, minced garlic, fresh spinach, tomatoes and mushrooms. Do you know what time Gibbs will be here and is he bringing someone else?"

"He was talking with Dr. Mallard when we left and I believe he was going to ask him to join us for dinner as Maisie wanted to spend some time with Tim and Ziva."

Fornell blinked, Ducky_…Maisie…was that a girlfriend? _ Seeing his confusion, Geordie took pity on him. "Maisie is our grandmother and she and Ducky are seeing each other. There's a pretty cool story there, but I'll let Ducky tell you."

"Grandmother? I didn't know…well, good for them. Is anyone else coming?"

"No, Rob is working a double tonight, won't be home til morning. And Ziva is at the hospital till Gibbs or I relieve her. You staying here?"

"That's up to Gibbs, but I hope so."

"Since Rob's not here, you and Gunny can have the boys' room upstairs and I'll rack on the couch."

"That's not neces…"

Sarah chuckled as she interrupted him, "Forget it Agent Fornell, you may as well just accept your fate."

"Thanks and it's just Fornell, or Tobias, I'm no longer an agent."

"Did you retire?"

Fornell just shook his head.

"Wow, don't think D…Gibbs knows that."

"I know Sarah, and I should have come to him when this first started, but I couldn't and I shouldn't even have said that much."

Sarah frowned, "Don't tell me, it's classified."

"Not exactly."

Geordie took a long look at this man. He didn't know him, but he knew at one point Tim had programmed the kids' phones with Agent Fornell's phone number, added him into their emergency protocol. He also knew he'd been a friend of the Gunny's prior to the case that had brought the four siblings to their 'new' family. Frankly, the guy in front of him looked like a bum. His hair was too long, he had stubble upon stubble; his clothes were wrinkled, although they didn't smell bad, his socks each had a hole in a toe, he'd noticed his shoes in the living room, looking like they'd seen better days, his shoulders slumped and his eyes were bleary. Something was definitely wrong and he was suddenly glad the man had come to his dad for help.

Sarah looked between Geordie and Fornell and realized that was all the information they were going to get. She sighed as she moved into the living room, picked up her jacket and bag and headed upstairs.

Fornell tilted his head in question, so much like Gibbs that Geordie wanted to laugh. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, she says she gets tired of being told things are classified or 'can't talk about it'. She was telling me on the way home she's decided to get a job at NCIS at whatever the lowest level is that has a security clearance, so she can get in on all the conversations."

"That's a unique reason for wanting to be a federal employee!"

Geordie nodded, "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can slice up those mushrooms and the tomatoes." Geordie got busy, "So Fornell, how long since you've had a real meal?"

Tobias stopped and leaned on the counter, "It's that obvious?"

"Marine Special Forces, I'm a trained observer among other things. Your clothes are hanging on you, your hair is too long; your socks have holes in them…never met you before but you look like hell."

"My daughter Emily made me macaroni and cheese with hot dogs and broccoli one night." He gave a rusty chuckle at the look on Geordie's face.

"Yeah, afraid she's got her mother's non-cooking gene rather than mine. But she's willing to learn."

Geordie smirked and leaned in, "Sarah doesn't cook well either, although I've always thought she just didn't want to get stuck cooking for all her brothers."

A voice drifted down from upstairs, "I heard that!" The two men smirked at each other and continued their tasks.

Gibbs and Ducky walked in just as Fornell was draining the pasta. Geordie had sent Sarah to the store to buy baguettes, while Tobias made garlic butter. When she returned with two of the thin loaves, he prepared them as his grandmother had taught him years ago. She also brought home an apple pie, still warm from the oven and ice cream. So dinner was ready.

Ducky greeted him, giving him a concerned look. Gibbs took another look at the man who'd been his friend for so long. "You're taking a shower after dinner and I'll dig out some of my clothes and cut your hair. You're a mess, Tobias."

"Yeah, I know, Jethro, that's why I'm here. Ran out of options."

Sarah appeared from upstairs and kissed Gibbs and Ducky. Tobias' eyes widened with curiosity but he didn't ask. They squeezed together at the small table and silence reigned while they enjoyed their home cooked meal.

After dinner, while the others cleaned up, Gibbs found a clean towel and some clothes for Fornell, then steered him toward the bathroom. Tobias had to admit, the steamy hot water felt great. He'd been showering but to keep costs down, he'd been running cold water and that didn't soothe him like this did. He toweled off afterward, donning his own boxers and the sweat pants and long sleeved tee shirt Gibbs had given him. He laughed as he noticed both items were Marine issue; Jethro had been slightly slimmer when he'd been in the Corps so they fit Tobias well now. He'd shaved before the shower and washed his hair, now when he stepped out, he found Geordie waiting to cut his hair.

"I won the coin toss, trust me, you'll be happier."

"It's just hair; whatever you do it'll grow back." Geordie snorted as he pulled a tall stool out for Tobias to sit on in the bathroom while he quickly clipped the raggedy hair.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he felt much better. Not only was he being accepted back into the fold but he'd eaten well and knew he looked and felt better. Geordie poured him a cup of coffee and then gave him another mug full of the dark brew. "Don't know how you take your coffee, there's some sort of creamer in the fridge, think it's DiNozzo's but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The other one's for Gibbs. Sarah and Ducky have gone for a walk. The Gunny's in the basement, wants to talk with you before Ducky gets back."

Tobias absorbed all this and nodded. He stopped long enough to treat his coffee to some of the creamer and then headed down to the basement, padding softly in the slippers Gibbs had found at the back of his closet. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he set Gibbs' mug down on the work bench, pulling out the stool he normally sat on down there. He reflected that it felt awfully good to be here. Jethro looked at him. "That's better, you looked like hell."

"So I've been told. You want to hear mine or ready to tell me yours?"

"Me first, Ducky wants to hear yours." Gibbs quickly outlined the McGee family's cold case and their apprehension and interrogation of Svetlana. The facts of the case divulged, Gibbs paused, with a soft smile on his face, then continued telling the story of finding Tim's relatives and how he and Tim found out they were father and son. To say Fornell was shocked would be a serious understatement. His jaw dropped and stayed in that position as Gibbs continued, telling him of his adoption of Tim's siblings and finishing with Ducky and Maisie's romance. Fornell was flabbergasted with the entire story. He had no words, just sat there staring at Gibbs, who was grinning at him like a…like a proud father.

He shook his head and pounded the other man on the back. "It's nearly thirty years too late, but congratulations, old man. A readymade family, that's good for all of you." Gibbs nodded. "We almost lost Tim when that damn bridge fell and I hadn't even met Geordie yet, he'd been gone for nearly two years, so we brought him home on emergency leave. Now he's decided to stay home, or as close as possible. Transferring out of Special Forces. And Rob is in medical school, did you know that? My son the doctor! My daughter's a writer, two writers in the family. Sarah's first novel is in the editing stage, it'll be in bookstores and online for purchase within another two months! "

Fornell grinned, "I can't believe you used the word online and apparently know what you're talking about."

"Aw, they tease me about it, but I'm learning stuff."

Ducky appeared at the top of the stairs carrying the bottle of whiskey he kept at Gibbs' home and two glasses. Gibbs motioned him down. "All right, Fornell, your turn. What the hell happened?"

Fornell waited until Ducky was all the way down the stairs and had poured the two of them a 'wee dram' while Gibbs poured himself a bourbon. After taking a sip of the smoothest Scotch he'd had in a long time, he started with his sad and strange story. When he finished, Gibbs reached out and smacked his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me right away, Tobias! Especially after they kidnapped Emily!" Tobias nodded then told them the reason, that if he told anyone anything, Gehob seemed to know and retaliated. "If I'd told you before that whole debacle with Tim, it would have been ok, but I didn't see that coming and then he had me so turned around with everything going on… I did try to call you the weekend before that, Jethro, when Emily was kidnapped but you were out fishing with Jack."

"You could have called me Tobias; we might have been able to figure something out."

"I am sorry, Ducky, I was frantic when he kidnapped Emily and when I couldn't find Jethro that weekend, I guess I just gave in and did what he asked. I didn't want to risk my daughter's life again."

Gibbs nodded. "I understand that, Tobias, believe me. But don't ever pull that shit on us again." Tobias nodded. Gibbs continued, "We have to figure out what to do. First thing is to get Emily out of harm's way." He paused, "Does Diane still keep in touch with that friend of hers in Australia…uh, can't remember… "

Tobias nodded, "Joy, yes, she does. Still talks about going down to meet her after all these years of being pen pals."

Ducky was curious so Fornell explained, "When Diane was in elementary school, her teacher got a bunch of names of students at a 'sister school' in Australia. Diane drew a name out, a girl named Joy. Long story short, they've been 'pen pals' for all these years and have never met in person. Diane's always wanted to take Emily and g…oh, that's a great idea, Jethro."

Ducky nodded, "I should say so."

"Will Victor go or is he in any danger?"

"Nothing has happened to him so far, not personally. I doubt he'd go anyway, he's got some hot new project he's focusing on, Diane has not been happy."

Diane's ex-husbands rolled their eyes at that while Ducky chuckled. "Tobias, is it safe for you to call them directly?"

"No, I haven't been doing that. Emily does; she calls each of us but I don't, I'm sure my landline and cell are tapped."

"All right, maybe Jack can help us; I doubt they'd bother with him or even know about him."

"Has he ever met Diane?"

"Once and that was when he was up here for Christmas last year and Diane and Victor stopped by the house Christmas Day to pick up Emily."

"That's right; you introduced her to Jack as his former daughter –in-law and then turned it around for him. Victor laughed and Diane shoved an elbow in his gut. Yeah, I remember that!"

Ducky chuckled again as he too remembered the incident. The group had teased both men mercilessly after the Sterlings and Emily left.

Jethro thought for a moment, "You have a burn phone, right?"

"Yes."

"Used it yet?"

"Yes, to text you today."

"Ok, we won't use that one. Hang on; Tim's got some around here somewhere." Gibbs moved over to a wooden chest and opened it, pulling out a cell phone, still in its plastic shell. "Ok, this will do." He peeled the phone out of its shell and looking at the time, took a chance and called his dad. Jack answered promptly and Jethro was glad he caught him before he went to bed. "Hello, who is this?"

"Dad, it's me. "

"Leroy, Tim all right? I can hop on a plane tonight, not wait until the weekend."

"No, Dad, Tim is still doing all right, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's another problem, hope you'll be willing to help us."

"What is it Leroy, you know I'd do anything for you or the kids or any of the others for that matter."

"I do know that Dad, why I'm calling. Need you to call Diane Sterling, remember her from Christmas when she picked up Emily?"

"One of your ex-wives, isn't she? Oh, yeah, she's the one both you and Tobias were married to."

"Yep, that's the one. Need you to call her and tell her this: 'This is Jack G.; we met at the holidays last year when you picked up your kid. The king says Tommy boy is safe and needs you to show the kid some Joy in a land far away. Be joyous as long as you can. A month would be good, more is better.' Can you remember all that, Dad?"

Jack snorted, "I'm not senile yet son. Going to tell me what this is about."

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Ok, yeah, let me repeat it back to you. 'Hello Diane, this is…" Jackson repeated the brief script word for word.

"That's great, Dad, can you do it tonight?"

"Sure son, what's the number?" Fornell had the number written out for Jethro so he read it to Jack.

"Dad, call me back when you're done, ok?"

"On which number, son?"

"Just call my cell and tell me you're fine or there's been a problem. If there's a problem, I'll call you from this phone again."

"All right son, feel like I'm a covert operative, that the right term?"

"Not quite that involved, Dad, but you're really helping out an old friend and a young girl."

"Say no more Leroy." Jethro disconnected the call and they sat, waiting.

Geordie appeared at the top of the stairs, "You all need anything? Fornell, I dug out a set of my sweats for you for tomorrow. I can go buy you some clothes that will fit if you'd like."

Tobias closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from this new family of Gibbs envelop him. Ducky put a hand on his shoulder, "They're all like this, Tobias, I believe because they had to fight so hard for so little while they were growing up. They are the most generous children you'll ever meet."

Tobias nodded, his eyes still closed and he felt a hand on his other shoulder, Jethro. He finally trusted himself to open his eyes again and looked up at Geordie, "Thanks Lieutenant, I appreciate that. I'll give you some cash before you go."

"It's Geordie and your money's no good here, from what I see and hear you're family. Maybe the black sheep right now, but family is still family. Dad, you and Tobias can have the boys' room tonight, I've got the couch. "

Gibbs glared at him until Geordie laughed, "Yeah, that's not going to work on me, Gunny. Going to fight me about relieving Ziva too?" Gibbs growled, "Dad, I slept all day and I haven't seen Tim in nearly 2 years. You work with him every day."

Gibbs shook his head, "That was low, Lieutenant."

"I do what I have to do when stubborn mules won't do what's best for themselves."

Gibbs shook his head, unknowingly paraphrasing Abby, "And in my own home."

The other men laughed as Geordie completed the trip downstairs and gave his new dad a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night Dad, love you. Night almost-Grandfa; Tobias. Don't stay up all night, gentlemen."

Gibbs grinned as Geordie spun around and ran back up the stairs. Tobias stared at him, "You won the lottery, Gibbs, you freaking won the family lottery. You deserve it though." Gibbs clapped him on the back. "Funny, that's about what Tim said when he found out he was a Gibbs, that he'd won the lottery. They are the best, that's for sure, proud of them even though I've had no say, everything they've accomplished they've done on their own and with each others' help."

They raised their glasses in a toast to the McGee -Gibbs clan. Ducky soon took his leave, Gibbs locking the door after him. He grabbed his cell when it rang and listened to the caller, saying no more than, "Uh huh and thanks, love you," before he hung up. Tobias felt an enormous relief knowing it meant his little girl would be out of danger for the next few weeks. He and Jethro quietly headed upstairs to the boys' room, not wanting to wake Geordie or Sarah. Tobias smiled when he found a pair of pajamas and an unopened package of men's underwear on one of the beds. "Who?"

"The briefs, Geordie, gotta be. The PJs are mine, I've never worn them but the kids washed them for you tonight. Don't look at me like that, Tobs, we'll get you squared away with new duds tomorrow, Geordie needs new clothes anyway. We'll get you beefed up a little and rested; then we'll tackle how to solve this thing."

Tobias just nodded, feeling he'd already used up all his words of appreciation. He crawled into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Jethro shook his head watching him and then walked around his bed to turn off the light on Tobias' side of the room. He lay awake for a while working different plans through in his head. His first plan, after getting Tobias ship-shape again, was to find a safe haven for him. He couldn't live as a virtual prisoner in the house for long or he'd slide right back down again. And Jethro thought it might take a few weeks to prove Fornell was not the inept, corrupt agent the ADD had painted and to break the SOB. Just as he was falling asleep, he thought of Pat Cooke, his buddy at ATF. Now retired, he had a ranch in a remote area of Virginia. That might be the perfect safe haven for Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By 0230, Geordie was on his way to Bethesda with coffee in one of his dad's travel mugs. He found Ziva curled up at Tim's side and smirked at the smiles on both their faces. He stood watching them until he noticed Tim's eyes were open and he was frowning at him, wondering why he was staring, he supposed. He signed to his brother that he hoped to have someone like Ziva to love someday and Tim grinning, told him there was no one else like Ziva, she was unique. Geordie huffed a silent laugh, considering what little he knew of Ziva's background.

He settled himself on the small sofa and pulled out a book he wanted to re-read. Tim's eyes widened as he saw it was one of his pre-Gemcity, pre-Tibbs books, written and published under a different pseudonym while he was at MIT. It was a tale of a family forcibly separated from each other and of the knight-in-shining-armor father who searched until he found each of his children. Tim thought about the father's character, he'd had to restrain himself from writing him over the top but he'd also included all of the traits he'd admired from his own father, Commander McGee that is, as well as additional traits he wished he'd had. He thought when Geordie was finished with it he'd take a look at the book himself because he had a sneaking suspicion that the fictional father, Douglas Walter Warren, might bear an amazing resemblance to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He pondered whether that had been the draw to Gibbs' team, why he had had such a powerful desire to be part of his team and had worked so hard to get there.

He shrugged and then feeling Ziva stir in his arms, held very still until she dropped back into a deep sleep. Although he was grateful to be alive and healing from his injuries, old and new, Tim couldn't wait until he could hold Ziva in his arms in their own bed. He would miss his early morning visitors though. He hoped his father knew how much it meant to have him here as much as he had been, how much he was helping to heal that orphaned and abandoned 9 year old still somewhere inside Tim. It was a relief not always being in charge of his family after all these years; having someone to hold him and comfort him rather than him doing the comforting and cuddling. He knew he'd acted like a needy 3 year old at times with his dad, but he also knew he really had needed it and best of all, his father didn't mind one bit. They both had healing to do.

Geordie must have sensed his thoughts because he looked up and smiled at his brother. Tim couldn't wait to be able to actually speak with him; he missed talking. He'd never thought of himself as much of a talker but oh boy did he miss it now. Signing kept him from going completely nuts, but he wanted to talk. He rubbed his neck reflexively, wondering how much longer it would be. He also wondered what was going on with Fornell. He'd heard his dad telling Geordie that he was at the house, going to stay for a bit, so something was wrong. He thought about waking Ziva so Geordie could tell them both, but she needed her sleep, she'd expended a lot of energy earlier as she pretty much had to do all the 'work' when they had sex these days. He couldn't wait to be strong enough and well enough for that too, to move around and not have to just lie still. Not that he was complaining! He'd had plenty of years by himself, he was very happy with Ziva. He was dead certain that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He drifted off, a smile on his face.

Ziva woke soon after; finding Tim asleep and Geordie reading one of Tim's older books, she climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, she gathered her belongings and blowing a kiss to Geordie, headed for home.

Geordie moved over to the chair next to Tim's bed and took his brother's hand while he continued to read. He dozed off and the next thing he knew someone brought coffee into the room. He lifted his head without opening his eyes and hearing a rumbly chuckle, knew it was their dad. When he opened his eyes, he found Tim grinning widely – busted – and the Gunny handed him his coffee. Tim still wasn't allowed a whole cup, but the doctor had given him permission for a half cup a day. They'd had a little ceremony, the coffee drinkers in the family, the day he had his first sip of the dark nectar. The look on his face was so blissful, Tony said something about Tim looking as if he'd just had sex and was pleased that Gibbs, Ziva and the three siblings thought it was so funny.

XXX

Tobias woke up briefly when Gibbs got up, but fell back to sleep again, not fully waking until mid-morning, or what constituted mid-morning for early risers. He showered and dressed in the clothes Geordie had given him and then stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. The coffee was all set for him with fresh grounds so he just pressed the button and waited. Remembering DiNozzo's creamer in the refrigerator, he started to pull the door open and then noticed a note addressed to him.

It was from Gibbs, noting first of all that Tobias' breakfast was in the oven. Fornell smiled, the rest of Jethro's note was as terse as the man himself: after the breakfast, came "Tim, work, call b to b; G home noon." Tobias interpreted that as meaning Jethro was stopping in to see Tim, then going into work, would call him burn phone to burn phone, and Geordie would be home around noon. Tobias thought that would be after running the errands he'd spoken of last night, which meant new clothes for him. He poured his coffee, found some juice in the refrigerator and poured himself a glass; he did need to get back in shape if he was going to assist at all in his own rescue. His eyes glittered and his mouth watered at the full breakfast plate. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table savoring every last bite and every last sip of both the juice and coffee. He hoped Geordie would buy DiNozzo more coffee creamer; the man wasn't that fond of him in the first place and using his creamer certainly wasn't going to change his opinion. After Tobias ate, cleaned his dishes, and made the beds, he started writing down everything that had happened, as instructed by Gibbs. He sat at the kitchen table, using a legal pad someone had thoughtfully left out for him. He was startled when he heard the tumblers on the lock, it wasn't anywhere near noon, and looked up to find a very tall young man with dark curly hair staring at him.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Tobias stood, "I'm Tobias Fornell an old friend; well I hope we'll be friends again someday, of your father's. He's allowing me to stay here. You're Rob, right?"

The young man just looked at him, not giving anything up.

"I thought your dad sent you a text telling you I was here."

The young man nodded, "Haven't looked at my messages. Hang on."

He pulled his phone out of a pocket in his scrubs and evidently found the message. He put the phone down. "Yeah, I'm Rob Gibbs and you are the FBI agent that screwed with my brother."

"I'm the former FBI agent that screwed with your brother, yes."

"If you're here, you must have a story to tell and I'm sure it's classified."

"Not exactly but best you don't know it; I'm still a danger to everyone around me."

"Danger?"

Tobias shook his head, "No more information. You want coffee? I just put fresh grounds in."

"Yeah and then I'm going to fall into bed. Worked a double."

"You hungry? I'm pretty good with a spatula, could make you some scrambled eggs real quick."

"Yeah, I could handle that and toast, then I'm down for the count." Rob poured a mug of coffee, Fornell noticed he took it black, and slumped into a chair. Tobias smiled as he went about fixing a quick breakfast for the kid.

"Your dad was telling me about your studies and your work, he's real proud of you."

"Yeah, he's been good to us, all of us. Did you just find out…about my brother and Gibbs?"

"Yeah, last night." Tobias put the plate of eggs and toast in front of the young man and watched him devour it.

Rob finished his plate and gulped his coffee, then rose from his chair to wash his dishes. Tobias, shaking his head, took them from him, "Go on; get some sleep. I have to earn my keep somehow." He got a sleepy nod and watched as the kid headed up the stairs to bed.

Tobias was glad he'd brought his burn phone down with him as he realized the kid was now asleep in the boys' room. Yesterday he'd spotted a couple of books in the living room that looked interesting, now he grabbed one of them, poured another cup of coffee and headed to the back deck, leaving the door ajar so he could hear if anyone entered the house. The back yard was surrounded by a 6 ft. fence so unless there was a camera in one of the trees nearby, which seemed unlikely, he would be safe from any surveillance back here. He plopped down into one of the comfortable chairs Jethro had on the deck, handmade of course, and sat back, opening the book.

After reading two chapters, he looked at the back of the paper cover. While he didn't remember the plot, the writing style seemed very familiar. There was a paragraph about the author that said basically nothing, just that he lived on the east coast, had a degree from Johns Hopkins and was already working on another novel. That was about it. Shrugging, Tobias went back to reading. He was well into the third chapter when it struck him, Johns Hopkins. Marking his place, he went back into the house and pulled out Jethro's prized first edition of Tim's first "Deep Six" book from the bookshelf. Taking it back out to the deck, he read a chapter and laughing to himself, realized why he'd recognized the writing style. Tim must have written the earlier book and since the author's profile included Johns Hopkins but not MIT, he bet it had been written while Tim was studying at MIT. He was a big fan of the "Deep Six" books and had not been shy about telling Tim. But he'd never looked to see or asked whether the kid had published anything else. This was exciting; he loved finding additional books by a favorite author. Satisfied at having solved his little mystery, he settled back into reading.

His burn phone chirped at him a few hours later, pulling him away from an especially exciting chapter. He frowned as he marked his place, carefully placing the book on the small table next to his chair. Cautiously answering the phone with just a clearing of his throat, he was relieved to hear his friend's voice.

"Tobias, it's me. You through with your report yet?"

"Yeah Jethro, did that when I woke up this morning."

"Good. Talked to Pat this morning, think we're going to go see him."

"Isn't he way to hell and gone somewhere in Virginia?"

"Yeah, that's the point, Tobias. Geordie home yet?"

"No, but your youngest is, he came home from work and had the crap scared out of him finding me in the kitchen."

Gibbs groaned, "Don't tell me, hadn't looked at his phone."

"You got it. We got it straightened out, I made him breakfast and he hit the sack, been asleep for a few hours."

"Good. Ok, I gotta go; we're helping Carter's team with a triple murder. Geordie should be home soon. Help yourself to anything you need."

Gibbs disconnected the call just in time to avoid Vance noticing he was on a burn phone. While he trusted Vance with his own team now, he had no idea what the man's reaction would be to helping Tobias; Gibbs felt he should protect the agency in this, it wasn't an NCIS problem; it was an FBI problem that impacted an old friend. Gibbs wasn't even sure what DiNozzo or David's reactions would be if/when they knew. He hated hiding things from them, especially with his kids and Ducky knowing. He needed to get Tobias to safer quarters quickly. He didn't want to bring the rest of the team in on it until after the beleaguered man had been delivered to Pat and they had their plan put together.

He'd called Pat after leaving the hospital on his way to work this morning, and the former ATF agent had agreed without hesitation to provide sanctuary for Tobias and to being in on the plan to bring Gehob down and get Fornell back into the Bureau's good graces.

Gibbs planned to leave a few hours before dawn so he could get Tobias out of the house, into the car and a good distance away from any watchers before the sun rose. With their help, Carter's team was closing in on their suspects so wouldn't need their help beyond today. Gibbs was planning the move for early tomorrow morning.

He would need to let Tim know that he would be away for the night and most of the day. _Damn it, if I'd known this earlier, I would have switched with Geordie last night. Now I'm going to miss two nights with my Tim. Maybe not, I could switch with Ziva. Yeah, that's a good idea_.

Hearing DiNozzo's voice, he looked up to see his SFA standing in front of his desk, looking concerned. "Everything all right, Boss? I mean besides everything that's already going on, everything ok? "

"Yeah, DiNozzo, everything's all right. Just thinking, tomorrow's Friday and we're done with Carter's case, I'm going to take some time off, maybe go fishing."

DiNozzo looked at him with a funny look on his face and Gibbs sighed, noticing Ziva had swiveled around and had the same funny look. _Change of plans, I really can't keep them out of the loop, don't really want to._

He nodded at them, "We need to make sure we have the witness statements in order before we hand them off to Rick. Let's grab a conference room and go over them."

He made sure his body language was relaxed, or rather what passed for relaxed for him, and gave each of his teammates a half smile so they'd know it wasn't either of them or something immediately critical. Two sets of shoulders stood down from their alert status and the three gathered up their notes and headed for a conference room. He chose one rarely used, he happened to know from his son that the security camera in the room had somehow broken recently. Tim had promised it wasn't him but Gibbs knew that Tim knew who it was. As long as it wasn't one of his team and Tim said it wasn't, he didn't care.

When he entered the room and turned on the light, he looked and the camera was hanging off the wall in its formerly discreet corner, still broken. DiNozzo followed his glance and grinned, "Yeah, heard about that. Not sure how they did that."

"Don't care, as long as it wasn't one of you." DiNozzo opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. Boss was sharing something, he didn't want to alter his mood and he didn't feel like a headslap.

Ziva and DiNozzo sat down and looked at him expectantly. Always one to cut to the chase, he said, "Fornell's in deep trouble, long story, will fill you in on all the details when we're away from here. It's not an NCIS problem. Just know this, he was forced to go through that crap with Tim; his daughter had been kidnapped two days before as a warning to him. She's fine, no permanent harm done, she breathed in some chloroform but she's ok now. Just found this out…all of this, yesterday."

DiNozzo looked him straight in the eye, "What's the plan, Boss?" Ziva nodded, "He is extended family as is Emily." Gibbs swallowed hard, _God he loved these people_.

"Don't want to tell you everything here. He says I'm being watched as part of this; don't know if either of you are too. Going to handle this outside, understand?"

They both nodded. "You can best help by helping me; Tobias is at my place, so far Sarah, Geordie and Rob know, plus Ducky. Fornell's not in good shape, he's been struggling with this for too long without any help, he looks like hell. He got cleaned up at the house and Geordie loaned him some sweats, his own clothes were hanging off him. Last night Diane agreed to take Emily overseas for a few weeks, they should be on their way tonight. For us, use your regular cells for 'normal' business but only a burn phone for this stuff. Here's mine," Gibbs removed it from his pocket and displayed the number for the others. "Ziva, if I could trade the first shift with you tonight, I'd appreciate it. I want to get on the road by 0330, hope the watchers don't have night vision goggles."

"On the road, Boss?"

"Yep, fishing, Tony."

"Ok. So Vance will just think you're taking a personal day."

"Yep."

"But you won't be at the hospital."

"Yeah, going to have to take that chance."

"Gibbs, what if the three of us take personal days? Then it will not be as obvious and I will remain at the hospital and cover for you if Vance calls or visits."

DiNozzo nodded, "I'll be there too, Ziva, and we'll have a cover story."

"That's good, Tony, but if you're going to be in on this, I need you at the house on protection detail, with the way these guys have been wreaking havoc, I don't want to leave Sarah, Rob and Geordie unprotected. I'll tell Tim tonight that I'll be away until Saturday."

"Gibbs, Geordie will not want protection, he will want to be the protector."

"He barely knows me much less Tobias, Ziva; I can't ask that of him and we're federal agents, if there's a problem, we can fire our weapons. He's a Marine on leave, Special Forces or not, that's a big difference. "

"Boss, is there any way we can deputize him, make him a temporary Federal agent?" Gibbs looked thoughtful. "I believe there is something in the regs."

Tony laughed, "Tim will know, send him a text."

"Nah, I'm going there after work, I'll ask him then."

"All right, Boss, we have Ziva at the hospital and me either at the house or floating between the house and hospital. Who's going with you?"

Gibbs was nonplussed.

"Fornell."

"Besides Fornell, because how long has it been since he's even carried a weapon, much less used one?"

"We'll be fine."

Tony started to argue but Ziva put her hand on his arm, "He has decided; he will not listen to us."

Gibbs frowned; _didn't he always listen to them?_ "I need you two here and I've already explained about Geordie, even if he's an NCIS agent for the weekend, we need him at the house."

"There is no one else?"

"That we trust, that can be available last minute? I can't think of anyone."

DiNozzo smiled, "I can, but I think we'd trade around, he can stay at the house with Geordie and I'll go with you."

"No, I am not risking anyone else."

"And if I'm along the risk will be lessened than with just the two of you."

Gibbs sighed; once again his team was hell-bent on protecting him when he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. He sat in thought for a moment, thinking of everyone in his life now and what Geordie had said to him the other day about taking care of himself, something his team had been trying to get him to see for years now. Yes, he understood now he had family, actually had had family for quite awhile, but now he saw that he did have an obligation to them. His family, these two, Tim in the hospital, Geordie, Rob and Sarah at home, Ducky, Jimmy here and Abby far away, also in a hospital. He realized it was time to change his way of thinking, he could no longer play 'lone wolf' as DiNozzo referred to it.

"Who, DiNozzo?"

"Damon Werth."

Ziva tilted her head, "He is back in town?"

"Yeah, I ran into him last weekend. He's looking for a job and he knows you, Gibbs, and how you operate. He also knows Fornell, another plus. Best of all, he's a good shot, a former Marine so he and Geordie will have that instant bond thing all you leathernecks seem to have. "

Gibbs rubbed his lips, "Yeah, Werth, he's a good man, I trust him, as long as he's still clean. All right, DiNozzo, will you contact him…remember…"

"Got it Boss, and I know call him on a burn phone. Yeah I will, as soon as we leave here."

"Gibbs, is it a long drive?"

"About 4 hours."

"That is a lot of road where you could be attacked."

"I'm borrowing an SUV."

"Good. It will be best if you do not return until Saturday, Gibbs, you should rest once you get to your destination."

"We'll need time to firm up our plan together anyway, Zeevers."

DiNozzo nodded, "All right, we're agreed. Ziva, I'll call you when we arrive."

Gibbs frowned, _I didn't agree to that_, then understood this was part of the new way of thinking so did not countermand DiNozzo.

Before leaving the conference room, they did a very quick review of the witness statements. Gibbs decided calling Vance about their personal days now would be a good idea.

XXX

Geordie pulled out of the grocery store parking lot, glad to be on his way home. He'd stopped to buy clothing and essentials for Fornell, then thought he'd better stock up on groceries while he was out. He had a feeling their dad would be moving the man someplace safer very soon. Not that he and the Gunny couldn't defend the house, but he thought the older man would be very concerned with protecting or involving Rob and Sarah, not to mention Tim in his hospital room. He carefully watched his perimeter as he drove and when he reached their street, he went around the block twice to see if there were any obvious watchers. Not seeing any, he pulled into the driveway in the bright yellow muscle car and parked; still surprised his dad was letting him drive it. He grabbed the groceries and the shopping bags and stopped at the front door to dig out his key. As Fornell had been close by when he heard the car in the driveway he stood behind the door as he opened it and took some of the bags from Geordie. Once everything was in, Geordie locked the door behind him. His dad had mentioned he was just getting used to locking the door, Geordie was just getting used to having a door to lock, having lived in huts and tents for the past 20 months.

Neither man had had lunch, so they put the groceries away and Fornell made them good sized sandwiches, along with fresh coffee of course. He'd also made some iced tea, thinking that once in a while someone might prefer that over coffee, Ziva perhaps or Sarah. The two men took their sandwiches and a bag of chips out to the deck and sat at the table out there.

Geordie laughed when he saw what book Tobias was reading and confirmed that yes, Tim had written it and others under that particular pseudonym. They were still out there talking about Tim's books when Rob wandered downstairs a while later. He saw them outside and waved as he disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a mug and the coffee pot and joining them on the back deck.

"Hey. How's Tim?"

"He's good, Rob, he slept most of the time I was there, no nightmares and the doctor was pleased when she checked on him this morning, said she's only a few days away from letting him try a whisper."

"Man, it'll be good to hear his voice again. Seems so long. I don't think any of us thought it would take this long to heal."

"But it is healing, Doc, that's the important thing to remember."

"Yeah, I know Geo. I just wish…"

"It had never happened?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember your brother and DiNozzo took down a terrorist that day. The guy was responsible for a lot of deaths and injuries, there's a lot of families who are sleeping better because of what they did, including risking that bridge."

Tobias looked at Rob, who seemed to be deep in thought. "It's tough being family to a hero, isn't it, Rob?"

"Yeah, sometimes it is. Sarah's been really bothered by it too, since the fall, having two brothers, three counting Tony, plus our dad and Ziva in such dangerous jobs."

Geordie looked away; he had never realized how difficult it was for the ones waiting at home. He had had a single goal growing up, to be a Marine in Special Forces. Tim had supported him, understanding his need to prove his worth and give himself another connection to his dead father. Although he loved Sarah and Rob, he'd never stopped to consider their opinions, their feelings about it. Yeah they were always sad to see him leave and happy when he came home, but he never thought about the stress of worrying about him – and Tim and now the others as well.

"Rob…I don't know what to say. I wish I had known before. I'm home now, you know, I'm transferring out of Special Forces."

"Can't they still send you overseas, to one of the wars?"

"It's not likely, Rob, I have the years in and the rank to stay home."

Rob looked up, tears in his eyes, "This is really selfish of me, Geo, but I'm so glad. I don't think I could stand you leaving again and never knowing." Geordie opened his arms and the taller Rob somehow fit into them.

Fornell quietly gathered the dishes, mugs and the empty coffee pot and took them inside, giving the brothers some privacy. He smiled, wishing once again that he'd had a brother. He was grateful for his sister, they'd been close all their lives. He hadn't seen Kathleen in nearly three years; she was teaching at a university in Dubai and traveled the world when she wasn't working. Maybe, if he got out of this with his skin intact, he'd go visit her and travel some of the world with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As he was washing up, the lock clicked open, Tobias laughed to himself that he always seemed to be in the kitchen when someone was entering the house. This was Sarah home from work and he realized it was late afternoon working into early evening. He greeted her, "Hello Sarah, how was your day?"

She grinned at him, "You make a good Timpa, Tobias; you sound just like Tim asking us when he picked us up from school every day."

"Timpa?" She explained the nickname and he nodded his understanding.

"Listen, I know your brothers and father are coffee fiends, but I made some iced tea in case you or Ziva might want some."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh thank you, that sounds great."

"Ok, go get comfortable; Geordie and Rob are out on the back deck. You want sugar or anything in it?"

"Huh, oh you're getting it for me? Thanks, that's sweet of you. No just plain tea with lots of ice is good." She ran up the stairs, to change he supposed, and then back down in a few minutes and out to the back deck. He'd already taken her drink out there and was going through the groceries, deciding what to make for dinner.

He nearly jumped as a voice spoke just behind him, "You don't have to make us dinner every night, Tobias or wait on us. You'll spoil us! The kids say that before Tim was hurt they all took turns cooking when they were over. I'm guessing that means Rob and Dad, as Ziva cooks when she and Tim are over and Sarah's cooking means takeout or frozen food."

Tobias tilted his head, "Appreciate that, but I have to have something to do. And I like cooking; it's very energetic and productive."

"You and Ziva should cook a meal together then; I hear she's the real chef in the family."

"Yeah she is; she usually cooks for the whole tribe on Christmas."

"Wow, just realized I'll get to experience a Gibbs Christmas this year. "

"And maybe a Mallard Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, Ducky does Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, that started the same year that Abby starting organizing Christmas. What? What's wrong, what'd I say?"

Geordie tried not to growl, "Would that be Abby Sciuto?"

"Yeah, the NCIS forensic tech. Uh, not your favorite person?"

"No, but she's out of the picture for awhile, I'll let Dad or Ducky fill you in on that. I don't know what happened. "

Fornell nodded although he was dumbfounded. He'd always seen Jethro's group as one big happy team. He was sure they had their moments, who didn't, but overall Gibbs never mentioned any problems.

XXX

Tim reached for his phone. He thought he had Luca's phone number somewhere in his contacts and he wanted to send a text to him. He finally found it and took his time over the text, wanting it to be just right. He asked him how Abby was doing and if it was appropriate, would he tell her hello from him, that he was thinking about her. He fussed over it and finally just sent it. He had a reply in a few minutes. Luca said he was happy to hear from him, that Tony and Gibbs had told him of his fall, he hoped Tim was recovering well; he'd had a few updates from Ducky and Gibbs but nothing in the last couple of days. He also said that Abby was doing a little better but still very confused, she was still under observation which meant no visitors, but he would pass his message along when the doctors approved both the greeting and visitors.

Tim read it over several times, very happy to see that Tony, Ducky and his dad had been in touch with Luca. He reclined the bed a little and was just watching a little TV when his father came in. They grinned at each other; when his dad leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek Tim grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Not that I'm complaining, but is there a special occasion?"

Tim signed, "Because you're such a good dad to all of us." He showed him Luca's text and Gibbs' smile disappeared. "If I were such a good dad, I would have gotten Abby help sooner." Tim's smile disappeared and he picked at the sheet until his dad lifted his chin, "Hey, you did good covering for her, for the agency. It was on me and Ducky that you couldn't come to us." He nudged him to scoot over on the bed and sat down beside him. "I know we have a lot of stuff to still work out between us, Timiny; we need to have faith in each other. And remember that Abby's illness is not anyone's fault."

The two talked for a while about things, until Tim's hands got tired from signing. Gibbs took them in his own hands and massaged them for a bit. "Got something I need to ask you and then more to tell you."

Tim nodded, and then pointed a finger around the room. "Good idea, hang on." Gibbs took a sniffer out of his pocket and passed it around the room, the cupboard and the bathroom. The room was free of electronic ears, so he climbed back up on the bed, speaking quietly.

"First, the question. I remember there being something in the regulations about deputizing people as temporary NCIS agents. Would you know if that's true and where I'd find it? "

Tim sat in thought, going back through the manual he'd memorized years ago. He perked up as he remembered and signed, "Yeah, it is in the regs, try Section 14.5. Have someone bring me my laptop; I'll look it up for you."

"Ok, let me send a text to Rob, he's coming by tonight." Gibbs stopped to send a text and Tim had to fight the urge to rip the phone out of his hands and type in the text himself, his dad was so slow! He mentally shook his head at himself; he was more like his father than they'd thought. When his dad was done, Tim looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I know, son, the rest of the story. Tobias has been staying at the house the last couple of days. He's in trouble, bad trouble with some hosebag at the Bureau; this guy will stop at nothing to bring him down. He kidnapped Emily, Tim, that's how he forced Tobias into that whole mess with you. She's fine, not harmed and she doesn't remember anything. She and Diane are safe."

He filled Tim in on the plans for the next morning, letting him know he wouldn't be back until Saturday. Tim swallowed, trying not to show his worry as his dad outlined his plan to evade not only the FBI but possibly Gehob's buddies in organized crime. This was scarier than his interrogation. When his dad told him Tony insisted on going with him and Fornell, Tim's tension reduced somewhat, he was less worried about his dad going off alone, but now worried that something would happen to the two of them, really the three of them. And who would be protecting the rest of the family while Dad was getting Tobias to safety? Gibbs nodded when Tim asked him that and told him that Damon Werth was back in town and had agreed to stay at the house and guard the family, along with Geordie of course. Tim smiled a little now understanding just who Dad wanted to swear in as temporary agents.

He knew Ziva would be here with him, but, Tim shook his head, she should not be expected to be on duty for more than 30 hours without any sleep. He signed to his father to bring him his weapons; he had plenty of strength in his hands and arms and could maneuver well enough in his bed. There was some lively discussion about this with Gibbs finally conceding, admitting he would feel better if he knew Tim was armed. Tim asked about bringing Vance in on it but agreed when his dad pointed out this was a personal problem, not related to NCIS.

Discussion over, Tim took his dad's burn phone and sent a text to Ziva's burn phone to bring his, Tim's, weapons with her to the hospital. Forgetting he was on his dad's phone, he put a little love note at the end and got a message back asking who had sent the text. Tim blushed as his father read it, and then tapped him lightly on the head.

Rob showed up with Tim's laptop and Tim's face lit with happiness as he logged on, he'd missed being online almost as much as he missed his voice. He quickly found the NCIS regulations manual and opened the section with the information about appointing temporary agents. Blowing it up so his dad could read it without his reading glasses, he made his dad pull the chair over to the little table and then had Rob put the laptop down on it. His dad smirked at him; he wouldn't hurt the damn thing, not when it was being useful. He made notes of what he needed to say and what forms he needed to fill out, of course there would be forms, that he would backdate. He was of sufficient rank within NCIS for the whole process and he sincerely hoped Vance never found out.

Having seen what he needed to see, he started to close the laptop when he heard Tim banging a spoon on the metal rail of his bed. Eyes wide, Rob snatched the laptop from him and gave it to his brother who cradled it and gave their dad the evil eye. Gibbs stood up and stretched, announcing he was going for coffee. As he left, he heard Rob exhale and let out the laughter he'd been holding in. He loved the sound of his kids laughing so much that he didn't care that he was laughing at his old dinosaur of a father. That sent Gibbs into happy thoughts about being a father again; he got his coffee and walked back to find Rob and Tim immersed in some writing thing. Rob caught his attention and showed him, it was Sarah's book. Once they enlarged the font size for him, he read the promo and summary proudly. He hoped Svetlana, now burning in hell, knew how futile her efforts to kill the McGee children had been.

Sarah and Geordie showed up after dinner and Gibbs sat the three siblings down and told them what was going on. Geordie protested that he could protect his siblings by himself and would have kept arguing if his dad hadn't finally mentioned the fact that Werth was a decorated Marine. He left out the fact of his less than honorable discharge and that he had provided the medal Werth had. He'd already spoken to Damon; the man was expected here at the hospital within minutes to meet the family he would guard. As their dad spoke, Sarah and Rob, trying not to look as scared as they felt, made the mistake of looking at Tim and he knew all with one look. He held out his arms and they went to him, feeling more like they were 5 and 6 again rather than 21and 22. Geordie looked at the Gunny, feeling the man's sense of loyalty to his friend and his absolute desire to protect his family. He pulled him over to the couch, this was a father and son conversation, one he was sure Tim would be having if he could speak.

"Who's going with you?"

"DiNozzo."

"Good. How long's the trip and when's your first communication?"

"4 hours and when we arrive."

"No. Not how it's going to work, Dad. I know you're used to being the boss, but this is a family thing and two of our family members are directly involved. Here and at home, we will all be holding our collective breaths; 4 hours is not acceptable. 30 minute check-ins the first three hours, then upon your arrival. Please, Dad. Sarah and Rob are already having a tough time with what we do for a living. Not the purpose - the danger. "

Gibbs reeled at that, another thing they would need to work through. He hoped their feelings would ease with Geordie leaving Special Forces and for the first time he wondered if the possibility of Tim not being able to return to the field might be a good thing. Not for Tim, not for him or the rest of the team, but for Rob and Sarah. And he guessed for any children Tim and Ziva would have. He put it out of his head as he nodded at Geordie, agreeing to the new communications schedule. He told his Marine Lieutenant son where the burn phones were at home and recommended that neither Sarah nor Rob go into work until he was home again. They had just finished hashing out some additional details when there was a knock on the door and Werth poked his head in.

Motioning him in, Gibbs introduced him, "Sarah, Rob, Geordie, this is Damon Werth, a friend of the team's and a former Marine corporal. He'll be working with Geordie to keep you safe at home." Damon shook hands with the three newest Gibbses and Jethro, and then did a forearm to forearm shake with Tim. Sarah and Rob relaxed a bit at that, seeing Tim liked the guy and seemed to trust him.

Gibbs spoke again, "Sarah, I know you have work scheduled for Friday. You need to stay home, that goes for you too, Rob, if you have hours on Saturday. I'll reimburse both of you for the pay you'll lose."

"Dad, you don't have to do that."

Sarah hit her brother on his arm, "Speak for yourself, baby brother, I need the money!" The family chuckled at that, relaxing a little bit more. Both of the younger siblings agreed to skip work and Geordie felt his gut ease a bit. Giving his father a look, he pulled Werth out of the room and into the empty waiting area.

Damon waited for him to speak. "You know I'm just back from a 20 month tour?"

"Yes sir, Gibbs told me."

"Huh, I'm still a Marine officer and I do intend to take point on this, my family, but just call me Geordie, no 'sir'."

"Got it. You're wondering about me, you want to know how I know Gibbs and the others?"

"Yes, Dad said you worked some cases with them."

"One case and I helped on another one. I met them on my own case when I was having some problems. Gibbs helped me and I guess we all thought that was that."

"What was your case?" Werth stood straight and looked him in the eye.

"Basically self-induced steroid poisoning that led to some 'roid rage on my part. I went from being up for an award to being dishonorably discharged in the space of 48 hours."

"You clean now?"

"Yes, and DiNozzo had me do a piss test earlier today before he'd agree to letting me work with you."

"Good, that's good. Glad you're clean, I know that probably wasn't easy, good work, Corporal."

Damon smiled, "No, it wasn't easy but it's been worth it and same goes for me, either Damon or Werth. I'm long past the Corporal."

"Understood, Damon. Been to a firing range lately?"

"Last week, Geordie, brought my scores," and he handed over a piece of paper, signed by the range manager.

Geordie looked at them, "That's good. How are you with other weapons? I'd rather not have a fire fight in the house."

"I'm Marine trained, Geordie, same as you, also have a black belt; teach kickboxing and Ziva helped me hone my knife skills."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah, she worked with Tim and me for a few weeks until she was satisfied with our skills."

"Now I feel better about Tim having his weapons here. He used to be the top of the bunch with his knife skills, but it's been years, glad to know he's brought them back up to scratch."

"Top of the bunch?"

"Yeah, we lived on the streets when we were kids, we weren't a gang in the current definition; we were a group of kids who protected each other and the younger kids."

"McGee lived on the streets?"

"Yep, all four of us did and he's Gibbs now, except at the agency."

"Yeah, sorry old habit, DiNozzo just brought me up to date the other day. Do you and Sarah and Rob use Gibbs too?"

"Sarah and Rob do; while I'm happy that Gibbs has adopted me, we've agreed that I'm keeping my dad's name, Perry. So in a crunch, Perry - or Geordie -will catch my attention."

"Understood. You know we'll probably both revert to our Marine ranks?"

"Yeah, that'll work too. Just not in conversation. "

They nodded at each other, they'd do fine.

They went back to Tim's room and found themselves alone with the patient and Gibbs. Tim signed that Sarah and Rob had gone for snacks in the cafeteria. Damon looked around and noticed Gibbs seemed to be enjoying his coffee. He remembered the man only drank Marine quality and wondered where he'd found it.

He raised an eyebrow toward Gibbs and Geordie laughed. "Dad, do you teach _everyone_ that?"

Gibbs smirked at him, "Only the best and the brightest, son. Damon, it's in the staff lounge, anyone challenges you, tell them you're part of the Gibbs clan."

Tim tapped lightly on the bed rail with a spoon and all three men turned to him. He signed, "Not all the best and brightest, Dad, DiNozzo hasn't mastered it." They laughed at that and Gibbs quipped, "Yeah, Timson, but he also uses hazelnut creamer in his coffee, so we know he's got some different personality traits."

Damon signed, "He's not a Marine." Tim signed, "I'm not either and do all Marines use the eyebrow?" Gibbs signed, "It's in your genes, son and yes, all the best Marines." Another laugh with a big grin from Tim.

Damon and Geordie left to get coffee and Gibbs relaxed, feeling he'd had far too little time alone with his son. He pulled the chair up to the bed and smiled at his boy. Now that everyone else was out of the room, Tim let his guard down a little and let his dad see how worried he was. He signed "I know its Fornell and I understand that and I'm glad Tony is going with you, but Dad, if anything happens to any of you…"

Gibbs nodded and leaned forward, ruffling Tim's hair. "I know son, I know I have responsibilities toward all of you to keep myself safe. It was one of the first things Geordie said to me. I never got it before; I thought as long as I protected all of you, I was doing my job. It never occurred to me, even when Tony tried to tell me, that me taking care of me was part of protecting my family. I've got it now and I promise, Timothy, I promise to take the best care I can. "

He put his hand on Tim's face and Tim leaned into it, then signed, "But you're doing this to protect Tobias, and yeah, I get that you have to protect him, just make sure he gets to safety and you and Tony come home in one piece and breathing."

"I'll do my best, Timson."

"Wish I could go with you, wish you could take Ziva."

"No, you need to heal and Ziva needs to be here to protect you." Gibbs sighed, "It's a mess, I know, but he's my friend."

"I know, Dad, he's my friend too, sort of, I guess, now that I know all this. And he needs us, I got that too. I just want it all, his safety and ours. I…just…I'm scared, ok? Haven't had you as my dad long enough to even think about giving you up, not as boss either."

"You won't be giving me up, Tim."

Tim shook his head, "I know there aren't any guarantees in life. I guess everyone in our family understands that more than most people. But I wish to hell I could have one, just this one."

"Better wish to heaven then, son, don't go making any pacts with the devil."

Tim twisted his lips and gave his father a look. Gibbs smiled, "You know Jenny once said you had that look down perfectly."

"What look?"

"Your mad look, she asked me once if I taught it to you. I said no, you picked it up on your own."

"Ask Sarah, it's a look I developed while raising her."

"Not Rob?"

"Still waiting for Rob's rebellious stage, so no."

"Ah, so Sarah was a spitfire growing up."

"You have no idea."

"So tell me." Tim spent the next few minutes telling his father about Sarah's childhood with her sassy mouth. When Damon and Geordie wandered back in with their coffees, bringing an extra one for Gibbs, they found Gibbs laughing so hard he was near tears. Sarah and Rob came in right after them and Tim stopped signing. Gibbs had been watching Tim and not the door so when the signing stopped, he started to say something, turned around, saw their audience and started laughing again. Damon's eyes were opened so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He'd never seen Gibbs laugh before, hadn't realized it was possible. Not like this. Geordie wondered what the heck Tim had been talking about to make their dad give it up like that. It was great to see. Sarah and Rob just looked at each other, puzzled, then shrugged. They knew their brother had a great sense of humor but maybe their dad was just finding out.

The four eventually left for home and Tim settled in with his dad for the evening. Dinner arrived, with an extra one for Gibbs, and they traded what they did and didn't like. After they finished and the trays were collected, Gibbs went for more coffee and Tim looked for something on TV that they'd both like. There was an old Western that he stumbled onto, so he kept the channel displayed until his dad returned. The movie was called "Shane" and Gibbs was pleased it was airing. Tim had never seen it and enjoyed it; Gibbs had seen it many times and got a kick out of watching his kid watch it for the first time.

Their time together went too quickly and sooner than he wanted, Tim felt his eyes sliding shut. He popped them back open long enough to hold his arms out to his dad, knowing he wouldn't see him for a couple of worrisome days. Gibbs crawled up on the bed and held him while his boy fell asleep. Ziva found them both asleep when she arrived at 0300; smiling, she went out to the staff lounge and got a cup of coffee for the man she regarded as her father-in-law. He stirred and woke when she brought the coffee into the room and he smiled his thanks at her. Putting the coffee aside, he grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wiped his face. He came back out, grabbed his stuff, kissed Tim goodbye one more time, kissed Ziva, who murmured not to worry, and gave her a hug for that. Picking up his coffee, he forced himself to walk out the door, praying with everything that he had in him and to anyone or anything that might be listening that he'd be back on Saturday, with Fornell, his family – and Damon – safe.

He headed for his truck, having put the Challenger on loan to Geordie until he got settled or transferred. Not many cars around yet at 0315 on a Friday morning; he kept an eye out but saw no signs of a tail. He drove to a preset rendezvous with one of his Marine buddies, Joe, and they exchanged his truck for his buddy's large black SUV with dark tinted windows. Joe would also be helping out later once they started implementing the plan to boot Gehob out and reinstate Tobias.

Joe had already muddied the license plates so Jethro didn't have to stop to do that. He headed for home, driving up the alley in back of the house and pulling up to the back gate. He turned the lights off on the SUV and hopped out, patting the sniffer in his pocket. Tim had reminded him to check the car anytime he had been away from it. Fornell met him on the back deck with his bag and headed for the car. He would lie down on the back seat for the first hour, perhaps longer. He slid in, carefully tucking his black bag on the floor.

Gibbs entered the house to find his three kids, Damon and Tony in the kitchen with dim lighting, waiting for him. Geordie handed him his bag and gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rob and Sarah followed with the same warmth. Damon shook his hand. Tony turned with him to leave and the three siblings pounced on him, laughing. They hugged him and Sarah kissed him on the cheek and finally let both Dad and brother Tony slip out the back again. Gibbs put a ball cap on; he didn't want to be identified by his silver hair. Tony grinned at that and then leaned out of the way of a threatened headslap. They used the sniffer on the car and did a visual check on the undercarriage even though Tobias said he hadn't heard anything. Tony drove the first leg. Once on the freeway, they headed west. Using an elongated mirror he attached to the rear view mirror, Gibbs scanned constantly for tails. There were few vehicles on the road, it was still very early, not quite 0400 and they were heading away from the heavily trafficked areas. Tony drove for an hour and then pulled off on a dark and lonely country road to allow Fornell to stretch his legs. They would stay off the freeway from here on, the real reason for the length of the trip. Pat had given Gibbs an elaborate maze of roads to take to avoid any cameras or tails on the freeway. This also kept them away from any rest areas or commercial businesses along the way, or any place else with security cameras that would be all too accessible to the FBI Acting Deputy Director responsible for Fornell's problems. Since Gibbs had the map that he'd written with Pat's directions, Tony opted to continue driving and let Gibbs navigate. Fornell was happy to resume an upright position; while the backseat was comfortable, he'd much travel sitting up than lying down. Gibbs checked in with the house at the 30 minute mark and again when they stopped and was happy to hear there were no problems. Damon was on duty and reported he'd had an update from Ziva that the hospital was quiet as well. Fornell postulated that Gehob thought he'd found a safe haven away from DC that first day when he'd lost his tail. Gibbs wasn't sure if that was good news or bad news. Good for the kids at home and in the hospital, not so good if Gehob's goons were trolling country roads looking for Fornell. He wondered how far they would go and remembered this was the mob; they did cities and large towns, not country. Suburbia would most likely mean country to them. Still, he didn't allow them to stand down from their high alert until they finally pulled onto the graveled road that led to Pat's remote retreat. The gravel crunched noisily under the SUV as they drove the twenty miles into the woods and Gibbs laughed. "You can have all the electronic gizmos you want and they're fine for what they are, but give me some dark and lonely country roads and nice noisy gravel and we're covered."

The other two laughed, relieved to be off the roads and almost to safety. They came to a slow halt before taking a curve when they spotted an off road vehicle tucked behind some trees, only barely visible in the waning moonlight. All three men pulled their weapons and Tony turned the headlights off.

"Shit! We spoke too soon."

"Or it might be Pat."

"Or he could be dead and the goons are waiting."

"If it's Pat, he'll flash a light at us in a series of two, one, five flashes. "

Tony looked at Gibbs, "He was in the Marines with you?"

Gibbs nodded, "Special Forces, different companies. We worked together on a few combined ops."

Fornell spoke, "I'd forgotten that, he was already at ATF when I met him."

They sat in darkness for long minutes, then finally the signal came, two flashes, then one, then five and the three men breathed a sigh of relief.

Gibbs sent the correct return signal and the vehicle moved out from behind the trees and took the lead in front of them. "Boss, is that right, he's not showing us his face!" Gibbs frowned, "Yeah, I don't like it either. Hang on. "He flashed another series of lights at the vehicle in front of them and it came to a halt.

Again the three men held their weapons at the ready, out of sight, but ready to fire if Pat Cooke was not the person who exited the vehicle. Tony spared a thought to the irony of their duck and cover journey down here if only to engage the enemy when they believed they were so close to safety. Gibbs' phone buzzed and he cursed, ducking down to answer it.

XXX

After their Dad, Tony and Fornell left, Geordie told his two siblings to get back to bed, to get some sleep. Sarah refused although Rob dragged himself up the stairs. Geordie remembered what Tim used to say to Sarah when she was a little girl and would refuse to crawl into the sleeping bag and said those words to adult Sarah in front of Damon. Furious and embarrassed, she marched upstairs, slamming the door to her room. Damon's eyes were popping out again, "Where did you learn that?"

"From Tim. He raised them you know, from toddlers."

Damon took that information in but decided not to think about it, he needed to focus on security right now. "I'll take first watch, wake you at 0900."

"Make it 0700 and you've got a deal."

"Gonna be a long day."

"However we do it, it's gonna be long. I usually sleep in 3-4 hours increments anyway. I'm going to sleep in my dad's room so I won't disturb Rob, that's the master bedroom, center court at the top of the stairs"

"All right, I'll wake you at 0700." Geordie handed over the burn phone and headed upstairs. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep however he was out as soon as he crawled on top of the sheet, pulling blanket and comforter over him.

At the first check in, Damon was relieved to hear everything was going well. His thought had been any attack would have happened close to home. Before the second check in, Ziva called to report all was well at the hospital; Tim was asleep and would take the next watch at 0500 when he normally woke up anyway. They thought any danger headed their way would be more likely during the day when there were people around and it would be easier for dirt bags to slip in and out.

Damon had just completed the second check in when the phone buzzed again, with an unknown number. He answered it with just a noise to let the caller know someone was there. The voice said it was Pat Cooke and that he'd had some trouble. When Damon asked for the information he'd been given to verify Pat's identity, the caller swore and hung up. Damon put the phone down; it was useless now and headed upstairs to wake his partner. Something was wrong. Geordie was awake as soon as he heard the first footfall on the stairs. He hadn't been on leave that long; his senses were on alert even as he slept. He was up and waiting at the door when Damon gave a quiet pre-arranged series of knocks. The Lieutenant opened the door and followed Damon back downstairs. Werth filled him in on the strange phone call and Geordie swore. Leaving Damon on guard upstairs, he padded down to the basement to the wooden chest where his dad had showed him the rest of the burn phones. He took two more out and headed back upstairs. Freeing one from its hard plastic shell, he laid it on the kitchen table and looked at Damon. "I'm going to call them, warn them." Damon nodded, "I agree."

"Tell me again what the guy said."

"He said he was Pat Cooke and that there'd been some trouble. When I asked him for the identity code Gibbs gave us – that Gibbs told us he set up with Pat Cooke – he swore and hung up."

"What did he say, the swear?"

"He said 'oh shit' and hung up."

"So a nervous dirtbag, whoever he really is."

"Yeah and another thing, Lieute, uh, Geordie, he sounded young. I thought this Pat Cooke would be older, he's retired, isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's what Dad said, sounds bad. Ok, I'm gonna call them, hang on."

He called his father's burn phone and got a whispered response, "Werth? In a tight spot right now, can't talk."

"Dad, it's Geordie. We just got a call from a young guy claiming to be Pat Cooke, saying there'd been some trouble, but when Damon asked him for the identity code, he said 'oh shit' and hung up."

"Crap, ok son, thanks for the heads up, we're on Cooke's property; have an off road vehicle in front of us, we exchanged the proper light signals but Pat didn't get out of the vehicle. When was your call? "Geordie looked at Damon, who had written down the time. "7 minutes ago." "Did you hear that Dad?" "Yeah, that's about the time I flashed my last signals to stop and nothing's happened since then. Fornell, Tobias, what the hell are you doing?"

Tobias had tired of the cat and mouse game and decided to take the first step. He stepped out of the car, his weapon held down by his side. Gibbs put the phone down and moved to follow him; Tony grabbed him, shaking his head. "Let him do this Boss, they've been hounding him and he's had no chance to stand up to them."

"Let go of me, I'm going; you can stay in the fucking car." Gibbs got out of the car and Tony, once again refusing to let Gibbs play lone wolf, climbed out of the driver's side. Fornell hissed at them, "Get back in the car, this idiot's mine."

"We'll cover you, Fornell." Gibbs glared at Tony for that but didn't say anything.

Fornell in his dark clothes and watch cap was nearly invisible as he crept along the right side of the vehicle. Tony dropped to a crouch and got up behind it, behind the driver's side. Gibbs, ready to kill both his friends and the dirt bag, moved in a crouch behind Tobias. Coordinating between DiNozzo and Fornell, he did a count of three and the three men moved on the driver of the off road vehicle. "Freeze, Federal Agents, put your hands on the top of the steering wheel where we can see them."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to Earthdragon, I had to go look at Gil Bellows on ImDb and you're close. Geordie's hair isn't receding (or won't be if/when it grows out from his Marine cut) and his jawline is a little rounder, no facial hair of course; Geo is little stockier than Gil, but his coloring, eyes and general build are very close to how I see Geordie.

* * *

Chapter Four

The dark figure seemed to nod and hands were placed on top of the steering wheel. Tony started to reach for the handle of the door and suddenly found himself nudged aside as Fornell assumed Tony's place. DiNozzo looked up and saw Gibbs give him an apologetic look. DiNozzo had been right; Fornell had recovered enough to finally take a stand.

XXX

Still on the phone and straining to listen for anything, Geordie and Damon tried not to make any noise. Geordie was trying to be calm, but he was furious, with everything, but mostly because he wasn't there and had no control of the situation. Damon, having seen Gibbs' team in action, had faith and was just waiting. Of course, he pondered, it wasn't his father and brother whose lives were on the line. He liked Gibbs and DiNozzo fine, but wasn't even sure they were friends much less anything familial. Rob came downstairs for something, took one look at them and headed back upstairs. Geordie thought he'd probably crawled under his bed as he'd been known to do at the shelter as small boy; he would hide under the cots when frightened.

XXX

At the hospital, Ziva was suddenly alert, feeling something, she didn't know what. Tim woke as she straightened her posture and the two sat there, hand in hand, waiting for whatever news was coming. Tim was terrified, he knew it was something with his dad, he knew it in his gut. He practiced deep breathing as Ducky had showed him, to keep from hyperventilating.

XXX

At the house on his property, Pat stirred and cracked open one eye. What the hell happened? His head was pounding something fierce as he tried to remember what had happened and what was supposed to be happening.

XXX

Fornell reached out and cracked open the door handle. Pulling it open, he moved out of firing range and Tony moved accordingly, keeping their weapons trained on the man in the vehicle. "Step out of the car, slowly, hands where I can see them."

The man raised his hands in surrender as he moved out of the car. DiNozzo pulled his arms behind his back and snapped the cuffs on, then patted him down. "He's clean, no weapons."

Gibbs stepped around to face the young man. "Talk."

"I'm Pat Cooke."

"No you're not."

"Yes…I am…I'm Pat Cooke Jr., my dad's the one you know, if you're Gibbs, oh God, please be Gibbs, otherwise you're going to kill me, aren't you."

"Your dad? Where the hell is he?"

"He's at the house, there…he had an accident today, hit his head pretty badly. The doctor came and said he has a concussion but he didn't think he needed the hospital. I knew you were coming and he trained me on the light signals years ago, but I didn't know I was supposed to get out of the vehicle and I got scared. Then I tried to call your burn phone, but got someone else who wanted to know some identity code and I just hung up. I'm sorry, I was trying to help."

"Pat's always referred to his son as Brian."

"Yeah, that's our middle name, it was easier growing up to use my middle name, rather than two Pats and I hate being called Junior." Tony or rather Anthony DiNozzo Jr., groaned at that, sympathizing with the young man. He stopped when Gibbs glared at him.

"Who's with your dad now?"

"No one, I told him I was going to come meet you like he'd planned and he agreed and I came down here." Gibbs thought for a moment. The kid looked vaguely like Gibbs remembered Pat looking when they were 30 years younger, enough for the story to be true, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. DiNozzo here is going to ride with you and we'll follow. I've got to warn you, I'm not crazy about this story and DiNozzo is a crack shot and a little crazy. He'll shoot you in the head if you look at him wrong." DiNozzo tried not to roll his eyes as he might just have to do that, although not because he was crazy.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living."

"That's just what my dad always says." Gibbs shoulders relaxed just a fraction and DiNozzo found he was able to breathe again. The comment had been made so off the cuff, so freely that it rang true.

Fornell had already climbed back into the SUV, in the front seat this time. Gibbs gave Tony a pat by way of an apology and waited until DiNozzo and the kid had gotten back in the vehicle. He climbed into the driver's side of the SUV and they took off, trying not to run over the slower vehicle in front. They hadn't been on the move for more than 20 seconds before the two men heard a voice bellowing at them. "Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, report NOW." Fornell's eyes widened and Gibbs bit back a smile as he realized he'd never disconnected the phone call. Fornell picked up the phone and without a word passed it to Gibbs.

"Stand down Lieutenant, we're alive and well and on our way to the house."

"What the …that's great, mind telling us what happened? "

"The guy who called you is Pat Cooke, Pat Cooke Jr. that is, filling in for his injured father. DiNozzo's with him in his vehicle now, holding a weapon on him just in case it's a load of bull, but he looks enough like Pat and I know Pat has a son around his age."

"But you didn't know his name?"

"Something like that…long story, son, tell you when we get home."

"Call us from the house when you get there."

"Copy that, Lieutenant." This time he carefully disconnected the call and handed Fornell the phone. Tobias had his eyes covered, "This is a fucking mess, Jethro."

"Which is about to start getting un...uh, better, Tobias. And don't ever pull a shit stunt like that on me again!"

"Why not, you've pulled it on me a dozen times."

"I have neve…ok, maybe I have but that doesn't make it right for you to do."

Tobias looked at him astonished, _who was this guy?_ Gibbs shrugged and they both busted out laughing.

XXX

Sitting next to the kid, Tony saw his shoulders were about as tense as they could get. Noticing his look, the kid spoke, "I really screwed up, didn't I Agent DiNozzo?"

"Could have done worse, kid, and at least you're alive and your dad's alive."

The kid blinked rapidly, "You mean you guys…"

"Without hesitation, have before, will again, especially when we know we're up against the kind of dirtbags we are this time."

"Uh…should I know what that is?"

"Probably best you don't."

"But you believe me?"

"Let's say we're giving you the benefit of the doubt for now. My boss knows Pat Cooke has a son, although the name's different, that's a point against you, not using the name you've gone by; you have no weapons on you, a point in your favor; Gibbs seems to think you look enough like Pat Cooke to be his kid, another point for you, you knew the light signals, point for, but didn't step out of the vehicle to confirm, point against and you panicked on the phone, point against. If you'd told the man who you were and what was going on, that would have been better. If you are a dirtbag and this is an ambush, you'll be the first to go. And if you are Cooke Jr. and your dad is being held hostage by dirtbags, you'd best tell me before we get any closer. We're good at what we do, kid, the best in the business."

The kid was stuttering in his fear now, "No ambush and no hostage, my dad really did fall and hurt his head. I had to leave him alone to come down here, it's not good for him for me to have done that but he told me to. He told me to."

Now the kid was fighting tears and DiNozzo had to fight his urge to give in and believe the kid. Trouble was, he'd seen plenty in his years as a cop and then a Federal Agent and dirtbags who could turn on the innocence were not that uncommon.

XXX

In the SUV, Gibbs was getting impatient, worried about Pat and what might be waiting for them. The kid had told them there was a twenty minute drive to the house and more than 15 minutes had gone by. Dawn was beginning to break and Gibbs was starting to see vague shapes ahead. Fornell peered ahead too. "Looks like it could be a barn and maybe a shed?"

"Hope Geordie bought you jeans and some boots because it looks like you're going to need them out here."

"How the hell long do you think I'm going to be here, Jethro…geez, didn't mean that…don't think I'm not grateful, beyond grateful for arranging all this and bringing me here, risking your entire family."

Gibbs spared him a look. "You know you'd do the same for me, Tobias."

"Yeah, I would, although I don't have all the federal agents, a former assassin, and a spook in my family."

"Spook?"

"Figure Geordie is some kind of spook."

"He doesn't…huh, I don't know, don't think so though. Whatever he was, he isn't now. Don't forget Werth, you know him!"

"Ah yes, so I have one gun for hire in my arsenal."

"Your question, Tobs? I don't know, hope less than a month. Depends on how long it takes us to bring Gehob down and get you reinstated."

"Cleared and reinstated."

"Cleared…of what?"

"Colluding with an enemy combatant."

"When the hell did you do that?"

"When I allegedly colluded with your son the sleeper agent." Gibbs let loose with some of his more colorful language. Fornell listened with a grin, this felt good, as much of a pain in the ass all this was, he was glad to be back in the saddle with his old friend. He was starting to feel more like T.C. Fornell, Federal Agent for the FBI again.

"Tim was cleared of those charges; you said they were never registered."

"They were not."

"So how can you be accused of colluding with someone who was proven not to be an enemy?"

"Good question."

"Wow, this guy is corrupt and stupid."

"Not sure if stupid applies, Jethro, he managed to get himself appointed ADD pretty quickly and then to isolate me from everyone at the Bureau. Not to mention put me on indefinite suspension without a peep from anyone."

"Said this all along, Tobias, the Bureau doesn't deserve you, bunch of idiotic, politically minded bureaucrats who don't know their asses from a hole in the ground."

"Appreciate the sentiment, Jethro, but as I've always said, they may be idiotic politically minded bureaucrats who don't know their asses from a hole in the ground, but they're my idiots. It's too late in the day to switch agencies now."

"And he denied your retirement?"

"Yep."

Jethro said something in a language Tobias didn't know, although he thought it might be Hebrew and wondered if Ziva had been teaching her team some Hebrew profanity.

"And after this is over and you're reinstated?"

"Dunno yet. Thinking I might take one more case, see how it feels, but probably put in for my retirement then. Have enough in Emily's college fund now, as long as she doesn't decide to go to medical school."

"Think that's a possibility?"

"Depends what week it is. Before this started she was talking about veterinary practice or a psychologist. Now she's talking attorney – she met Ms. Newell and was very impressed, talks a lot about helping the unjustly accused."

"Kelly wanted to be either a ballerina or a horse doctor." Both men chuckled.

"I bet she would have followed you into law enforcement, Jethro, maybe into NCIS. Which reminds me, did Geordie tell you what Sarah said she wanted to do?"

Gibbs shook his head and Fornell told him about Sarah's decision to join NCIS so she could get security clearance and be able to participate in family conversations.

Gibbs chuckled, "She's a feisty one, our Sarah. Whatever she ends up doing, she'll be damn good at it, that's for sure, just like Tim and Geordie. All four of them are absolutely goal driven."

"Probably what saved them."

"Yeah and that was Tim's doing, he says when he realized he was on his own with Sarah, he knew that education would be their only sure way out. And I know he fought to keep them in school, when it was snowing or raining, they had to walk to and from, couldn't afford a bus. He tutored them when he could; made sure they had their homework done as well as keeping up with his own studies. Not to mention keeping them from starving and keeping them clothed. He told me the thrift store he went to kept clothes they knew would fit the kids and they allowed him to put things on layaway. Said one year he found a red sweater for Robbie, took him an entire year to pay for it. Said sometimes he'd take in six cents and apply it to his account. And then only when the kids had enough to eat. " Gibbs paused, "Not him, the kids. He said one time he collapsed and the kids got Geordie and it was because he'd fed them, but hadn't eaten much himself for too many days. Geordie rounded up the other kids and they scrounged enough food to feed him. He said he learned his lesson that day; that he needed to be there for the kids. He was 13 then, here I am at my age just learning that lesson myself, Tobs. My kids need me."

"Yeah, Emily is the only thing that's kept me going through this, Jethro. Even though I know Diane and Victor are there for her, I couldn't leave her."

"You telling me…?"

"Yeah, thought about it, on my worst days. But I couldn't do that to Emily."

"Thank God, Tobias, it wouldn't just be Emily you know."

"Thanks man."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but saw what looked like a house in the murky light and he pulled the SUV to a stop behind the off-road vehicle. Drawing their weapons, he and Tobias got out of the SUV and crept quietly forward.

In the front vehicle, the kid pointed to the house and pulled to a stop. He reached for the door handle and DiNozzo pulled his weapon, "FREEZE."

"What?"

"We are not walking in blind. We wait for Gibbs and Fornell."

Gibbs tapped on DiNozzo's window. He lowered it and the boss leaned in.

"Here's how we're going to play this. DiNozzo, you switch places with Fornell. Kid, you're still under suspicion until we verify the house is clean, find Pat and confirm your story."

While he was talking, DiNozzo got out and Fornell slid in. The exchange made, Gibbs and DiNozzo disappeared from sight.

XXX

Geordie completed his 57th check of the house and perimeter. It was what he did while he waited in an operation. Damon stood guard in the house. Rob ventured downstairs again and looked Damon directly in the eyes.

"You don't look as freaked out as you did before. Is it better now?"

"Not 100% yet, but yeah, looks much better. Everyone is still in one piece, no threats no weapons."

"Tim and Ziva?"

"Spoke with Ziva 10 minutes ago, they're fine there."

"Where's my brother?"

"Right here, Doc." Geordie spoke from behind Rob's right shoulder and he jumped. "Dang Geo, I _hate_ when you do that."

Geordie gave a low chuckle. "Have to keep you on your toes."

"No you don't, I'm going to be a doctor, not a Marine or a Federal Agent."

"All right, Doc, don't get in a tiz. I just made a fresh pot of coffee, be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks." The two brothers smirked at each other and Damon relaxed. His own brother Derek had been a few years older than he and had died when he wrapped his car around a tree on the way home from a concert where he'd been drinking, just three weeks shy of his 19th birthday. Twelve year old Damon had worshipped the ground he walked on and still missed him. His brother had planned on joining the Marines after earning his AA degree at community college and so Damon determined to follow his brother's dream to join the USMC. When he was rejected at first, he found a way and eventually found a new home in the Corps. He transferred his fierce love for his brother to his fellow Marines in Iraq and that had worked for awhile.

Unfortunately, his way in to the Corps had also proved to be his way out and now he floated between jobs, having no real goals. He was glad to be doing this for Gibbs, the man had always played straight with him, but he didn't know what he'd be doing next. Something would come up, it always did.

He thought when Gibbs got back tomorrow that he'd go back over to Bethesda and spend some time with Tim. He liked the guy and was happy for him that things had changed for the better. Finding out Tim and Ziva were a couple, now that had been a surprise although not as big a surprise as finding out Tim was Gibbs' son, that was a jaw dropper. He and Ziva had flirted a little but nothing had ever come of it; he felt she wouldn't be interested in a guy who was no longer a warrior, more of a drifter these days. And he'd never been totally comfortable with DiNozzo; seemed like the guy had never really forgiven him for breaking his nose back during his 'roid rage. Now as he looked around the kitchen for his coffee mug, he mused about Tim's brothers and sister, he liked their vibe together. Gibbs was one lucky guy.

He finally spotted his mug on top of the refrigerator and grabbed it, waiting for Geordie and Rob to fill their mugs. Geordie made a face and gestured to Damon to hold his mug out. "C'mon, my mom taught me manners when I was a kid, haven't forgotten them. Company first."

Damon smiled, "Thanks man."

Rob slurped at his coffee and then slumped into one of the chairs at the table. "'M starving."

Geordie laughed, "You still always hungry?"

Rob grimaced, "Yeah, actually Ducky says it's because of not having enough to eat when I was a baby. He ran some tests and found evidence of malnutrition he says happened during my first two years, so before we met. Thank you, Ellen, wherever you are. Anyway that's me, always hungry."

Geordie grimaced and gave his brother a warm hug. "Sorry, Rob, won't tease you about it anymore."

Damon spoke, "If nobody minds, I can make breakfast."

Geordie looked at him, "Yeah, dawn's broken, so the possibility of a surprise attack is pretty much off the table. We should be hearing from them. It was only supposed to be twenty minutes to the house, how long has it been, Damon?"

"Seventeen minutes."

"Ok, yeah, let's get breakfast started. What do you want, Doc?"

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes."

Damon saluted with the spatula, "Coming right up."

"Sure you don't mind? Not in the job description."

"Nah, I like to cook and it gives me something to do until they call. When they do, Rob, can you take over?"

"Yeah, Damon."

Damon had the pancake batter mixed when the call finally came in.

XXX

Tim and Ziva were starving by the time the breakfast carts rolled out. Ziva had been awake all night and Tim since 0430. She'd found a candy bar masquerading as a 'protein' bar in her coat pocket and they'd split it, but that had been nearly 90 minutes ago and both their stomachs were growling again.

When the aide brought the two trays in, she was amused by how fast the girlfriend snatched them out of her hands. She paused, "If there are extra trays this morning, would you two like more?" Ziva paused, trying not to mash food into her mouth, "Yes please." Tim's grin and nod would have given the aide the answer anyway but it was nice to hear the please. She liked this patient and his family, they were always pleasant and helpful; she didn't mind sharing the extra if there was any. She smiled as she left the room.

Ziva looked at her watch. "Your father should be calling Geordie any time now, my love. " Tim paused and raised his hands, with his fingers crossed on both. She moved back up on the bed and they cuddled for a bit, careful not to let their breakfasts slide to the floor.

XXX

Pat had mentioned a back door when telling Gibbs about his house, so now he and DiNozzo split up to cover both doors. First checking their backup weapons and ammunition, DiNozzo nodded at Gibbs when he was ready. Gibbs moved to the back door and DiNozzo took the front. Still concerned about an ambush, they moved quietly through the house, rather than following their usual protocol of verbally clearing each room. DiNozzo did announce himself when he entered the hallway, not wanting Gibbs to think he was a dirt bag and shoot him. Gibbs had cleared the back of the house and now waited for DiNozzo to reach him so they could clear the master bedroom together. DiNozzo grabbed the handle, opening the door while Gibbs covered him. They found no thugs and no dirtbags inside. What they did find was Gibbs' old buddy Pat lying flat on his bed, snoring softly to himself. They both saw the gash on the man's head and, having confirmation the kid's story was true, Tony left to bring Pat's son and Fornell into the house. Pat was sleeping peacefully, so Gibbs stepped outside the door and called Geordie.

"Dad!"

"Hey son, all is well here. Kid's story checks out, Pat's got a gash on his head and there are photos in his room with Pat and the kid."

"Thank God. You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we'll be tired now that the adrenalin rush is over, but we're good. How's everyone there?"

"Damon's fine, he's cooking breakfast. Rob's hungry and Sarah's still asleep. Spoke with Ziva a little bit ago, other than enjoying their breakfasts, no news from there, all is well."

"That's a relief. Ok, Geordie, I'm going to round up these guys, see if I can wake Pat up. I'll give Ziva a call about 1800 to check in; she can update you."

"Copy that, Gunny. Take care, regards to everyone - love you and bro."

"We love you too son, all of you."

Gibbs hung up, feeling a huge sense of relief and satisfaction. Now he needed to wake Pat. However, when he turned back into the room he found his old friend awake and grinning at him. "So cool that you're a family man again, Jethro."

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"Sorry I had to send my boy, how'd he do?"

"Think you left out some key points, Pat, but he did his best, afraid he's had a rough time with us. No, we didn't hurt him, Pat, but I've never heard you refer to him as a junior, always as Brian, and he got a little panicky on the phone with my Marine son, so we've been on high alert since we got onto your property."

"Well, that ought to shake him out of the idea of following in my footsteps."

"Yeah, probably."

"Not your fault, Jethro, damn cat ran right in front of me and I tripped, slammed my head onto the porch railing as I fell. Poor kid hauled me in here and called our local doctor. He said I have a minor concussion but it sure put me out for a few hours!"

"Dad!" The kid came in and Gibbs left the room, closing the door behind him, giving them some privacy.

He found Tony and Tobias sprawled out in the living room, exhausted as Gibbs had predicted. Before he joined them, he decided to see if there was coffee. He found the coffeemaker all set up, all he had to do was hit the brew button. He did and within minutes the heavenly smell of dark rich brew was wafting through the house. He poured himself a mug and took it back to the living room. Fornell opened one eye, sniffed, smiled and fell back asleep. DiNozzo never moved. As Gibbs finished his coffee, he felt himself slipping over the edge into sleep and didn't make any attempt to stop.

* * *

A/N: Just saw the season 11 premiere, loved it! Won't give anything away though ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Geordie, Damon and Rob enjoyed their breakfast and coffee and were just having a second cup when Sarah wandered downstairs. "Everyone ok? They get there yet?"

"Yes and yes. Have some breakfast, there's a plate in the oven for you."

"Thanks…who cooked?"

Damon raised his hand.

"You're my new favorite."

"Welcome." She sat down and ate ravenously, with an even more voracious appetite than her younger brother. She finally finished and looked up to find them watching her. "What? I was hungry."

She turned to Damon, "I don't know what you normally do for a living, but you should cook. These were the best pancakes I've ever had."

Rob hid his grin behind his coffee mug, his were normally the family favorite and he recognized Sarah's bid for another cook to add to her kitchen.

Damon smiled, "Thanks, Sarah. Maybe I'll look into that. Tried a bunch of other stuff that isn't half as much fun."

"Cooking, you think cooking is fun?"

"Yeah, I do."

Geordie slapped him on the back, "You should definitely look into that, my friend. And you can cook at La Casa de Gunny anytime."

Sarah's face brightened at that as Rob snorted into his mug.

XXX

When Tony woke, he was slumped into a corner of a couch in a strange house. He closed his eyes again and then heard footsteps, two sets of them, moving toward him. They stopped as he pulled his weapon and opened his eyes. He saw a guy he vaguely recognized from a case years ago involving a murdered Marine, stolen weapons and a corrupt, although hot ATF agent. This was the Pat Cooke they had expected to see, although not with a gash in his head or leaning on the kid who'd worn his handcuffs for a few minutes. He straightened up, wiped his face and saw the older man smile. "Hey DiNozzo, been awhile."

"Yes, Pat it has. Glad to see you up and around. "

He turned to the kid…Brian. "Hey Brian, sorry about the drama earlier, we couldn't take any chances."

"I understand Tony, I screwed up."

"Actually you did ok; just a few of the finer points need work."

Pat smiled at his son, "Yeah, considering you had five minutes of instruction, not bad, kiddo."

Brian smiled, "Thanks. Uh, Tony, we need to move your car into the garage."

"Ok, I'll come with you and get the bags."

"I already brought those in." Brian pointed to the neat row of three overnight bags.

Tony smiled at the kid again and resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. The kid was old enough he wouldn't tolerate that from anyone except his father.

Gibbs and Fornell were awake by that time. Tony went with Brian to get the SUV under cover and returned to find the three older men sitting at the dining room table. He joined them as Brian disappeared into the back of the house.

Fornell told his story once again, with Gibbs adding what little they'd had time to discover. They talked through their ideas and came up with a plan to discredit Gehob. Tony knew a big part of that would be electronic records and he stopped to consider how Tim would feel about his efforts being promised to clear the man who'd sought to bring him down. His worries were allayed when Gibbs revealed that Tim had volunteered his services, although they'd have to wait until he was out of the hospital. Since his discharge was planned for the following week, that didn't seem insurmountable.

Tony did raise the question of Tim's security. Without saying the words, Tony managed to remind his boss that Tim's hacking into other agencies' had always been with Gibbs and Vance's approval. Fornell nodded at that, he understood Tony's concern and had an answer.

"Don't worry, DiNozzo, Ron is so pissed off at what's happened that he offered to help any way he can, even if it means jeopardizing his own career. I'm sure that includes helping our resident genius."

Tony was impressed until he remembered his entire team had done that for Ziva without question when the Iranians had framed her. He had another question then.

"Do you know which crime family Gehob is tied to …and how?"

"I know the who, not the how." Fornell named one of the lesser groups, the Bomlundering family. They were not part of the top 10, which was good news as the family might not have the power to escape the net the group planned to drop around them. Their leverage would be Gehob. Gibbs outlined his plan, which was built along the lines of the op he'd run when the mole, FBI Agent Charles, was burned after Tobias' fake suicide. Pin the mob boss down for something and then offer him a deal to give up Gehob.

However, after Tony and Pat heard everything that had been done to Fornell's family, both thought the head of the family was not involved, that it was some underlying who owed Gehob for something. Although it had been years since he'd brought down the mob boss in Baltimore, Tony still understood the organization of a crime family. "It sounds like the guy working with Gehob is an underlying Fornell; one who has the authority to harass, cause property damage, but not kill. Kidnapping Emily was probably a real stretch of the guy's authority; that should make it easier to pin the tail on the right donkey. "

Pat agreed, "DiNozzo's right, if this had been the head of the family, the damage would have been a lot worse, Tobias. You know that yourself from your RICO work."

Fornell nodded, "I remember thinking that at some point, but the harassment and kidnapping of my daughter was enough for me, put that knowledge right out of my head."

The group chewed over their options and ideas well into the evening and finally came up with a firm plan. It would take effort from each of them, plus some of Pat and Gibbs' former Marine buddies who knew Tobias and wanted to help.

Gibbs and DiNozzo decided to get a few hours of sleep and then start for home around midnight rather than wait for daylight. They sent a text to Joe, the owner of the SUV and he agreed to meet them earlier than originally planned to once again switch vehicles. Gibbs also sent a text to Geordie and Tim, telling them they'd be home before dawn, rather than later in the day. The brothers each gave a sigh of relief when they received the text.

Gibbs woke at 23:00 and padded out to the kitchen to make coffee. He found the coffeemaker just beginning to brew, with a note from Pat, "Knew you'd need a fix. Help yourselves to showers – please – and breakfast before you go. Bagels in the cupboard. "

Chuckling to himself, Gibbs poured a cup and took it with him to the hall bathroom. The hot shower felt good and he admitted that he was very glad to be heading home. Fornell would be safe here; they could put their plan into action without having to worry about him. Toweling off, he dressed, finished his coffee and then went back to the room he'd shared with DiNozzo to wake him up.

"DiNozzo, wake up, time to get up and moving."

"Uremfda, 5 more minutes."

"No, now or you'll miss breakfast." Tony's eyes opened. "Breakfast, Boss? What are we having?"

"French toast, eggs and bacon, DiNozzo."

"Ok, I'm up." He tried to slump down into the pillow again but his mean ol' boss grabbed his shoulder.

"DiNozzo, go take a shower, then meet me in the kitchen to eat. Got that?"

"Yeah Boss. Shower, then food."

"UP, NOW."

"Oh, now…ok." DiNozzo climbed out of bed stark naked as usual and stumbled through the room, looking for the door. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and go bag and escorted him to the bathroom, making sure to turn the very bright lights on. He waited until he heard the water turn on and then went to the kitchen to toast the bagels. He found cream cheese and butter in the fridge, got those out and then whipped up some scrambled eggs for the two of them. Better to have some protein in them. He fished his travel mug out of his bag and made another pot of coffee, DiNozzo could heat his up when he showed up.

Tony finally found his way into the kitchen and took the reheated coffee Gibbs handed him. He steered him to a chair and stuck a plate of eggs and bagel in front of him. "Hey, this isn't French toast and there's no bacon."

"Glad you noticed. Had to get you out of bed somehow."

"Boss, is there any…" Gibbs grabbed the sugar bowl and put it in front of DiNozzo, then retrieved the half and half he'd spotted in the fridge and gave him that too.

"Thanks, Boss."

"I'm driving, DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss, that's good."

"We're leaving in 5 minutes, so eat your food, wash your dishes and let's go." DiNozzo nodded as he stuffed his eggs into his mouth.

They left precisely 5 minutes later, dishes washed, dried and left neatly stacked on the counter. The coffee pot was refilled and set for 6 AM. The sugar bowl and half and half had been put away. They'd grabbed their go bags and were halfway across the yard to the barn/garage when the front door opened and Fornell stepped out and jogged over to them. He thanked them again for their help and asked them to be careful and to take care of each other. Gibbs gave him a one-armed hug and Tony shook his hand. Then they slid the barn door open, threw their bags in the car, checked their weapons and drove out. Tobias closed the barn door after them and headed back inside.

Gibbs let Tony sleep while he kept to the back roads but when he headed for the freeway, he stopped and woke him up. "DiNozzo, wake up, need you to watch for bogies." DiNozzo snapped awake and took the long mirror from Gibbs and attached it to the rear view mirror. The rest of the drive was uneventful and they pulled in 5 minutes early to the meet with Joe. He was there already, being a good Marine and the exchange was done quickly and without much conversation. Gibbs tried to give him money for gas, but was turned down. Slapping his friend on the back, Gibbs took the wheel, dropping Tony off at his place and waited until the man went in, cleared the place and came back out, waving him off home.

Gibbs pulled into the alley in back of his house at 0330 and sat there for a few minutes, exhaustion settling into his bones and very happy to be home. He smiled when he saw a small light flickering in the backyard, knowing either Geordie or Damon had spotted the car and was coming to bring him in. It was Geordie and he pulled his dad into a warm hug. "Welcome home, Gunny! Good job."

"Thanks Geordie. Can't tell you how glad I am to be here. Thought of going by the hospital but I need my bed, just for a few hours."

"I already texted Tim and Ziva to let them know you were home and would be by in early afternoon."

"Helluva good job you did here, Geo, thanks for taking such good care of your sister and brother – and the house. You're a good son."

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a long time!"

His dad ruffled his hair, "You better get used to hearing it. C'mon let's get inside."

They walked inside the house, Geordie carrying his bag, to be met by two flying figures, Sarah and Rob who grabbed on and didn't let go. Gibbs nuzzled both of them, "Thanks; I'm thankful to Damon and Geo that you've been safe and I'm really glad to be home."

Damon stood at parade rest and Gibbs grabbed his hand, "Thanks Damon, tell you the same thing I told Geordie, you did a helluva good job."

"You're welcome Gunny, happy to do it."

"You stay put and get some sleep."

"Won't argue with that Gibbs."

"Good man." Gibbs gave the back of Damon's neck an affectionate squeeze. He shooed the two youngest back to bed, then stood looking at the other two.

"Dad, we're going to remain on guard until dawn at least. Just a precaution."

Gibbs shook his head, "Yeah, probably a good idea, I can…"

"No Gunny, you need sleep!" Too tired to argue, he patted both young men on their shoulders as he dragged himself up the stairs. He managed to toe his shoes off before he collapsed on his bed.

He woke at 11 AM and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He wanted to see Tim. Following his morning routine, he headed down to the kitchen for his first cup of coffee. The coffee was just brewing, one of his kids must have heard him, and there was a note that breakfast was in the oven. He found a plate of pancakes and eggs and did his best not to inhale them. The pancakes had a slightly different flavor and he really liked them. Looking back at the note, he saw that Damon had made breakfast, damn the kid could cook. The house was quiet, although the washing machine was going so someone else was home. Looking out back, he saw his kids and Damon sitting at the table playing cards. He poured himself another cup of coffee and wandered outside. "Good Morning again." They smiled up at him.

"The rest of the morning was quiet?"

"Yes, Gunny, uneventful."

"Good, anyone mind if I go see Tim, catch up with you all later?"

Sarah reached out and grabbed him, "No Dad, that's what we thought you'd do. "

"Ziva still there?"

"Yes, says she won't leave until you give her the order."

"My god, she's been on duty…"

"No, Dad, someone named Ron Sacks showed up last night and she slept while he stood guard. Last text I had from Tim, about an hour ago, he's still there."

"That's Fornell's Senior…Tony's counterpart on Fornell's team. I'll be damned."

Sarah giggled, "Is that the guy he calls Slacks?"

"Yeah, they're not the friendliest. Some bad blood there."

"A good reason?"

"Yeah, but its Tony's story or stories to tell."

Sarah gave him an exasperated look, "Finally there's something not classified and we have to wait for Tony to tell us?"

"Yep, Sweet Pea, you do. Just like I'd refer anyone to you if they asked me about your case."

"Ugh, please don't, Dad."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Damon, you make those pancakes?"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Those are great, you should be a cook."

"That's what your family's been telling me."

"I know a diner, one I go to a lot that's looking for a cook, I can talk with them, give you a reference."

"I…don't have any commercial experience, Gibbs, just cooking for friends."

"Talk with Elaine, she's a friend, I'll stop by on my way to the hospital and talk with her. Can't hurt to try, every cook's got to start somewhere, right? "

Damon's eyes opened wide and he had a big smile on his face. "Thanks Gibbs."

"Get cleaned up first, you sleep at all?"

"A couple hours."

Gibbs grunted, "Get some more, need to have your wits about you in a job interview. You got any other clothes with you?"

"Ah, no Gunny, not clean."

Geordie spoke up, "We'll get him cleaned up and over there, Dad. Is it the one by the overpass?"

"Yeah, Geo, that's it."

"We'll make sure he gets there when they want to see him, no worries, Dad."

Damon's grin hadn't let up, "Thanks Gibbs, Gibbses!"

Gibbs chuckled, reached over and ruffled Rob's hair, "How you doing Doc? You're awfully quiet this morning."

Rob grinned at him, "Just glad you're home, Dad. Really glad." Gibbs gently pulled his youngest son's head toward him and gave him a kiss. "How could I not come home to all of you?"

They talked for a few minutes and then Gibbs, feeling the pull to see Tim, popped back upstairs for a quick shower and clean clothes. Feeling much better, he gathered his Sig and whistling ran down the stairs, calling out the back, "Hey Geordie, I'm taking the truck."

Not hearing a response, and feeling a tug in his gut, Gibbs drew his weapon and peeked out the den window to the back yard. There were two nasty looking characters back there, one with his hands on Sarah and the other one holding Rob back.

Damon was nowhere in sight, hopefully he'd gotten away so he could circle back. Gibbs looked out the front, seeing no car or additional visitors he called 911 and requested back up with no sirens, mentioning his children were being held hostage.

Peeking out again, he saw that Geordie was negotiating or pretending to negotiate with them. He drew his backup weapon from the safe, and went out the front and around the side. The thugs never knew what hit them. He took out the one holding Sarah, knocking him on the head with the butt of his Sig. Damon had been waiting for him, crouched in the alley and he got the other one at the same time. Both kids collapsed into Gibbs' arms as the Metro PD came pouring in. They'd had two 911 calls, Damon had managed to get a call in shortly before his own call. Gibbs thought fast. He needed his family safe; they needed to move the timeline up. He also realized Vance would be notified and it would be better if he did the telling. While the LEOs were getting statements from Sarah, Rob and Damon, Gibbs pulled Geordie aside.

"You ok?"

"Yes, but no. What are we going to do, Dad? They've identified us."

"Yeah, this is going down now, no waiting, no more planning. When the LEO's, that's local Law Enforcement, when they're done, lock up the house and head over to the hospital. I'm going to ask Vance to meet us there; I'm going to have to bring him in on this. They attacked. Now NCIS is involved. I'll call Tony on the way to the hospital."

"I'll call him, Dad; you have other people to call, don't you?"

"Geordie, I'm sorry about this mess, but I can't begin to tell you how much it means to know you're here."

"Didn't help just now."

"Yeah it did son, you followed your training, didn't lose your head, and kept your sister and brother from harm."

"Would they have killed them?"

"Don't think so, we have a theory about the authority level of the mob guy, I'll fill you in at the hospital."

Sarah and Rob finished with their statements and headed into his arms, "Love you both, you did really well, so proud of you." He held them tight. Geordie looked at him and he nodded, "Got it, son. Don't be too long; want all my kids with me."

Geordie was led away for his statement and Gibbs, still holding onto his kids, managed to call Vance.

When the man answered, he told him there had been an incident at his home, his children held hostage and threatened by two suspected members of a local mob, now in custody of the Metro PD. Vance expressed concern and asked what steps he wanted to take. He asked him to meet them at Bethesda; they would need a large private room where he could bring everyone up to date. Vance agreed wondering what the man had gotten into now.

Before he left with the kids, Gibbs pulled Damon aside. "You're staying with us until this is resolved, Damon, I'm not putting you out there, they know your face now."

"I can…"

"No, you cannot, you will stay with us, got it?"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Ok, when Geordie's done, you come with him to the hospital. We're going to gather everyone together and put this out on the table. NCIS is now involved."

"That's kind of a relief, isn't it Gunny? I mean not the way it happened, but not to have to carry this yourself and with your buddies."

"I guess, hadn't gotten that far yet. Ok, you're set; stick with Geordie and both of you bring those temporary badges I gave you, that's the only way you'll be allowed to carry at Bethesda. Tell them you are protection detail for Timothy Gibbs."

Damon nodded and turned, waiting for Geordie. When one of the LEO's approached Gibbs, he shook his head. "Be happy to give you a statement later, have to get to Bethesda, my son's a patient and I don't know if they'll try for him there."

"They have really strict security there, Agent Gibbs."

"I know and he's got a protection detail, but I need to be there and so do his sister and brothers."

"All right, here's my card, if you could give me a call and let me know when you can do your statement."

"Will do and thank you for your quick response; that was a good job."

"Just doing our jobs, although you three did most of it for us."

Gibbs turned and gathering his two youngest to him, he just held onto them for a few more seconds. "All right, let's go. Need to make sure Tim is ok and then we're going to update Vance."

"Will we be able to stay with you, Dad?"

"Yep, not letting you out of my sight Robbie."

They piled into the truck and Gibbs sat there, having a horrible thought. He pulled his cell and called Geordie. "Yeah Dad?"

"Don't take the Challenger Geordie; it's too easy a target. Take Damon's car, it's parked on the street, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so they probably didn't bother. "

"Dad, you need to check the truck."

"Yep, going to do that now." Disconnecting the call, the three of them climbed back out of the truck and he had Rob and Sarah move toward the back deck. Geordie and Damon came out from the house, Damon stayed with the kids while Geordie went to help his dad. He slid underneath the truck and picked off a tracker but there were no explosive devices. Gibbs looked under the hood, but found nothing. Geordie climbed out from under and handed him the tracker. "Betting they just placed that Dad. If it had been on before, your buddy Joe would likely have had problems while you were gone."

Gibbs nodded, "Think you're right son. All right, check Damon's car just in case, we'll check the Challenger later. "

"I called Tony, Dad. He'll meet you there."

Geordie looked at him and Gibbs pulled him in for a hug. "We'll get through this, Geo."

"Yeah we will."

"Don't be long."

"Won't, just going to clean up a bit and we'll be on our way."

The kids joined him again and they piled into the truck, Gibbs' gut was silent. He had Rob send Tim a text that they were on their way. He got a text back that Vance was there and wondering where they were. Rob sent a message back that the truck had been searched and a device found. Tim's next text was brief: "Get yourselves here NOW."

Pulling out on the highway, Gibbs was amused and relieved to find that they had a police escort. Passing out of Arlington, the State Police picked them up and stayed with them to the Maryland border where the MD State Patrol met them and took them to Bethesda. Gibbs hoped Geordie and Damon would have the same escort, two minutes later Rob's phone buzzed with a text from Geordie that they were being escorted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, harmonfreak1! Also thanks to everyone who has let me know your thoughts by reviewing; those reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Six

Walking into the hospital, a young adult plastered to each side of him, Gibbs found himself watching every face. Then he relaxed, so far from what Tobias had said and their experience today, the attackers had been obvious thugs. Another reason to put faith in DiNozzo's theory of a low level underling, there was little sophistication or finesse to be found in any of the incidents. They had the elevator to themselves on the way to the 5th floor.

When they reached their floor, DiNozzo was guarding one side of the doorway to Tim's room, Sacks had the other side. Gibbs disconnected from Rob and Sarah long enough to give each man a pat on the shoulder as he passed into the room. Inside, he found a confused Vance, an exhausted Ziva, an even more exhausted Tim and an upset Ducky. Ducky, geez! Handing the children to Ziva, who gave them each a kiss, Gibbs gave her a quick kiss, then ignoring everyone else, gently grabbed his son and held him close. He wasn't sure who was comforting whom but he was damn glad to be there. Tim pulled him down and he sat on the edge of the bed still holding Tim, Sarah and Rob soon perched on the other side. Ziva joined them and when Geordie and Damon came in, Geordie climbed right up there with them. They held on for a few brief moments and then Gibbs kissed each one. "Ok, kids, time to get this show on the road. Does anyone know if we have a private room we can get into?" Vance spoke, "Yes, Jethro, I've arranged for a room large enough for all of us." Tony brought in a wheelchair for Tim who started to protest but gave it up, knowing it would be a lot faster to ride in the chair than his slow walk. As Tony rolled him out of the room, Sacks following him, Vance leaned over to Gibbs, "Why is the FBI here?"

Gibbs had a funny look on his face as he answered, "Because it's their problem, or rather Fornell's. There was no NCIS involvement until the mob took my children hostage today."

"So this is an FBI case that somehow you're involved in? "

"Not exactly. It's a personal vendetta against Fornell and Sacks swore he'd do whatever he could to help."

"And you're helping Fornell, right, you're on his side?"

"Yeah, Leon, the man was desperate and took refuge at my house. I had no idea what was going on. They kidnapped his daughter…she's all right, we sent her away for a few weeks."

"My God man, why didn't you…."

"Couldn't Leon, it was a personal problem and I didn't want to put you or the agency in the middle. We had no jurisdiction."

"You could have told me…"

"Needed to keep you safe, Director. You and your family. Never intended to get my family this deep but it escalated and had no choice."

"That's why the three of you had personal days yesterday."

"Yeah, I didn't want to bring DiNozzo or David into it but they know me too well, got in my face and wouldn't let go. Come on, let's join the others and we'll tell you the whole story. "

Vance led Gibbs to a large room, a staff meeting room, at the other end of the 5th floor. When he arrived, he was surprised to see his buddy Joe there as well. He smiled at him, the man sketched him a small salute.

Gibbs stood at the front and looked at everyone gathered. Rick Carter and Jim O'Brien were there and he nodded to them. "All right, most of you know a lot of this, two of us know most of it and some of you don't know anything yet. This concerns a personal vendetta by a member of the FBI's management staff against Tobias Fornell. Ron, want to help me with this? "

"Yeah, sure, Gibbs. I'm Ron Sacks with the FBI. I'm here as a private citizen today though, helping Gibbs protect his family while he protects my boss, Tobias Fornell." Ron told the group what had happened, starting with Calloway's sudden illness, mentioning the personal history between Fornell and Gehob and the reason for the enmity between the two.

When he listed the incidents against Diane Sterling, Emily Fornell, Tobias' elderly father and Fornell himself, Gibbs heard his fellow agents muttering to each other. Ron paused and looked at Tim, "I've already told you this, man, but I'll do it again and I know Tobias will too, when it's safe for him to be in public. We hated what we did to you, hated every second, we never had any doubt you'd be cleared because there was no evidence, it was only a vague remark passed along by a young agent who thought it might be laugh worthy. There was only fear and anger. Tobias was terrified that the next time Emily disappeared they'd never find her –or find her body."

Tim nodded and signed to him, Geordie stood and translated, "I understand now, Ron. I've raised kids, and I know the horrible fear of losing one. I've lost a sister and a brother, and I know if anything could have stopped their deaths, our parents would have done it in a heartbeat. "

When Tim finished signing, Gibbs, sitting at Tim's side, took his hand and held it to his heart. Sarah, on the other side of him, curled into him and he grabbed her hand and Rob's. Ron finished what he had to say and then Gibbs rose again. He finished the story, telling of Tobias' desperate bid for sanctuary at his house and the events following, wrapping up with the hostage incident at his home. As he finished, he fished the tracker found on his truck, now in an evidence bag, and gave it to Vance.

Vance, still holding the evidence bag, stood up. "Thank you Agent Gibbs and Agent Sacks. Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, temporary agents Geordie Perry and Damon Werth, thank you for your service, you've done well. I'd like to talk later with both temporary agents about extending your service. We have a lot of civilians in this room. Mr. Murray, I understand you've played a part and plan to continue. I'll take that under advisement as this problem is now under NCIS jurisdiction. Dr. Mallard, I appreciate your presence. Agents Carter and O'Brien, you are on the task force, Rick, you have the lead. Gibbs, I know you're going to fight me on this but because your family has been targeted, I need you officially off the case. You'll be working closely with us and your family; your entire family will be under NCIS protection. I understand you've already seen to the safety of Diane Sterling and Emily Fornell. What about Victor, he's not a trained field agent, even if he is with DHS."

Sighing, Vance, not waiting for an answer about Victor, turned to Gibbs' family and Joe Murray, "I understand your need to be with your father and brother, and Mr. Murray, your willingness to help and that's commendable; however, you will be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement." Joe Murray and the non-Federal Agent Gibbses nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, back to Victor Sterling."

Ron spoke up, "Fornell said nothing had happened to Mr. Sterling; his theory was that ADD Gehob stayed away from him because of his employment with DHS."

"Good to know, thank you Agent Sacks. All right, our task is to uncover who in the mob is directing these thugs and how that person or persons is connected to ADD Gehob. "

DiNozzo raised his hand and when Vance nodded to him, he stood and shared his theory, based on his work in Baltimore, of a low level underling. Vance listened carefully, "Thank you Agent DiNozzo, that's a sound theory, based on my own experiences investigating organized crime." Tony sat down feeling he had finally shown his worth to Vance. Sitting directly in front of him, Tim reached a hand back for a low high five.

"Agent McGee, do you know how soon you'll be returning to work?"

Before Tim could answer, Ducky rose. "He has at least three more weeks before he can be cleared for desk duty, Director."

"Three weeks, I see. Thank you Doctor. Agent McGee, perhaps you'll be able to recommend the best person in Cybercrimes to help us."

Tim crossed his arms and his stubborn look appeared; Sarah buried her face in her father's arm, giggling and Rob was having his own difficulties keeping a straight face.

Ducky, seeing the look, sighed. "Timothy, you cannot, you need the time to heal. Director, must this be decided now?"

"No, Doctor Mallard, Agent McGee, my apologies, we can certainly discuss this later." Watching his friend's newly acquired family, Joe Murray was amused by the familiar look on the face of the young agent. It was so much like Gunny Gibbs that Murray thought he would have known they were father and son without being told.

"All right, Agents Carter and O'Brien, protection detail starts now. You'll need protection for Agent McGee's room, both inside and guarding the door, as well as for Officer David, unless you plan to stay with the rest of the family, Ms. David?"

She smiled, "If that is all right with Agent Gibbs, then yes, that will be fine." Sarah whispered, "Good another girl in the house, girl power." Gibbs smiled and Vance seeing the look out of the corner of his eye thought that smile looked good on his usually dour lead agent.

"Agent Gibbs, there is one member of your team we haven't discussed, Doctor Palmer. Agent Sacks, with what you know and Tony, with your experiences, do you believe Jimmy is in any danger?" Tony almost leapt out of his seat when the Director used his first name. Sacks replied first, giving Tony time to regroup.

"I'm not sure, Director Vance. If he is, however, then Dr. Mallard is also in danger."

Tony had been thinking, "It's possible, Director, that when we cut off access to the Gibbses and having already cut off access to the Fornells, they may choose to target Drs. Mallard and Palmer. I would say that would have to come from Gehob though, not the mob. Whoever is spearheading this for Gehob has already spent a considerable amount of money and resources targeting Fornell and his family and now Gibbs' family. They've just incurred attorney's fees and bail money for the two arrested this morning. This underling has to account for everything he spends and this isn't a particularly powerful family. Having said all that, I'd still recommend protection to be on the safe side."

"In that case, Director, young Dr. Palmer will be staying with me for the duration."

Gibbs frowned at the mention of the Fornell family, something wasn't right there.

When he realized the problem, he shot to his feet. "Director Vance, we've got a gap. Tobias' father lives in a retirement community in Florida. As Agent Sacks reported, he's already been harassed and we haven't yet seen to his safety."

"Consider it done, Jethro and thank you for bringing that to my attention. Is Fornell's mother alive?"

Sacks and Gibbs shook their heads. "Mrs. Fornell died last year, Director Vance."

"Thank you Agent Sacks."

"Agent McGee, what about your grandmother, your uncle, aunt and cousins? And Commander McGee's mother?"

Once again, Geordie verbalized his brother's signed comment: "I don't know if they are at risk. They haven't been to my dad's house in several weeks, so might not have shown up on the radar. Penny is still traveling, she's not in the country right now, not expected back for another month. Ron, did you know we found long lost relatives?"

Ron shook his head, he hadn't been aware of that or of McGee's paternity until last week.

Tim looked over to Rob and signed, "Uncle Jim is afloat, right?" Rob answered verbally, "Yes, our Uncle is afloat, won't be back for another three weeks. So our aunt and cousins are alone in the house."

As Vance opened his mouth to ask about their grandmother, Ducky stood, "As Maisie is living in my house already, I see no problem having Claire, Callum and Ainsley joining us. There's plenty of room, yes, including young Dr. Palmer."

Rob added, "Callum and Ainsley are on break from school for the next month, if that matters."

Agent Carter answered, "It does, thank you Dr. Gibbs. Director Vance, if that covers the protection detail, permission to step out to get this rolling. I'd like to have everyone in place before these folks leave here."

Before Vance could answer, Gibbs stood up, "Hang on, Rick, I need to contact Claire and let her know to pack for the three of them."

"Go, the two of you. Gibbs I want you back here after your call. " Gibbs nodded at his boss.

Stepping into Tim's room to make his call, Gibbs found a bouquet of lilies had been delivered. Instead of calling Claire, he visually inspected the flowers and saw no card. Stepping out of the room and closing the door, he ran to the nurses' station. "Anyone see who delivered flowers to Tim's room?" One of the nurses remembered seeing the back of someone in a dark jacket and a 'big head' going into the room.

"A big head?"

"Yes, it was out of proportion with the rest of him, that's why I remembered."

"Thanks. We may have a situation on our hands, better call up your evacuation procedures and stand ready." He called Vance and explained the situation, ending with , "We need the bomb squad."

"Agreed, I'll do that and you and O'Brien handle the evacuation, better make it floors 4 through 6."

Gibbs turned back to the nurses' station, "We have a possible explosive device in Tim's room. The bomb squad is on its way, but we need to evacuate this entire floor, as well as the 4th and 6th floor."

Carter hadn't gotten far when O'Brien called him; he came running up the stairs to help with the evacuation. The staff did their best to remain calm for the sake of their patients, they had had regular drills, including one the previous week.

O'Brien , David and DiNozzo stayed with the family as they were evacuated. Once the hospital staff had their process going, Gibbs rejoined his family and the protection detail. Vance's own protection detail swooped in and carried him off, despite his protests. Before he left, he extended Geordie and Damon's 'temporary agent' status through the emergency.

Lights blazing, sirens blaring, the bomb squad arrived and inspected the lilies. They found another tracker as well as an explosive device. At Gibbs' request, all their vehicles were inspected by the squad, they found trackers and explosive devices on Gibbs' truck, DiNozzo's Mustang and Ziva's mini Coop. Ducky's Morgan, Damon's Honda and Sacks' Acura were clean. While they were still in the evacuation zone, Gibbs called Claire and told her the current situation and that she and the children would be picked up by Agent Carter and his team for delivery to their safe house, Ducky's home. He gave her Rick's badge number, however Ducky, standing close by, grabbed the phone, "Claire, I shall be with them so there will be no doubt."

Glaring at his old friend, Gibbs went over the situation in his head and found that was probably a good idea. Taking Ducky aside, he gave him his backup weapon. When Ducky resisted, Gibbs pointed to Sarah and Rob and the hospital. The older man sighed and took it, checking the safety and placed it carefully in his jacket pocket. Carter was ready to leave, so with a pat on the shoulder from Gibbs, Ducky joined Rick and they rolled off to the Hubbards.

The bomb squad gave the all clear; the staff started moving patients back to their rooms. Gibbs took over for his son, wanting to spend more time with him. "I don't like leaving you here without a family member."

Tim signed, "Tony is going to stay over tonight."

"Ok, that's good, Timson. I'm going to stay for awhile now, I still haven't got to spend any time with you."

"Your guards won't like that, not even sure Sarah and Rob will."

"Maybe we'll all stay for a couple of hours, although I really wanted some alone time with you."

"How about I promise that when I'm discharged, we spend a whole day together, just the two of us?"

"Ok, son, it's a deal."

They reached Tim's floor and found everyone waiting for them. Ducky, Damon Tony and Ron were the only ones who'd left. Damon drove to his apartment to get more of his things since his stint as a NCIS Agent was being extended; Ron declined NCIS protection against his own agency politely but with just a hint of irony in his voice. Tony went back to his place to clean up and bring back clothes for the morning, since he would be staying overnight with Tim. The family spent several calm hours with each other, just catching up and enjoying their time together. Ziva was allowed to curl up in an empty room next to Tim's and slept for a few hours. As Tim, Sarah, Rob and Gibbs were playing cards, Dr. Bwookie stepped into the room.

"Hello Gibbses, ah, we're missing one, no two."

"Ziva's next door sleeping, Dr. Bwookie and Tony went home for a little bit."

"They just can't stay away from this place, can they Sarah? Ah, well, imagine my surprise when I logged in a little while ago and found we'd had a bomb scare and evacuation earlier today. Now that didn't have anything to do with my Gibbses, did it?"

She was met with dead silence, "Oh no, I was teasing. Gibbs, really?"

Gibbs nodded and told her what little he could.

"Oh my dear Lord, you folks certainly lead exciting lives. I'm very happy you found that thing before it went off, Gibbs, I'm partial to your son here, not to mention my co-workers and other patients!"

She got a small smile from Gibbs, half smiles from Geordie and Tim, but only blank expressions from Sarah and Rob. "Mmm, Gibbs, may I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Geordie, Tim, kids, you ok if I leave for a bit? Yes, I'll tell Eastman where I'm going. I've got my Sig." Gibbs and the doctor left the room, Gibbs stopping to tell Agent Eastman where he was going. Agent Miller normally would have been inside the room with Tim, but with Geordie still assigned as an NCIS Agent, Carter had authorized Miller to guard Ziva's temporary sleeping quarters.

Dr. Bwookie was quiet as they walked to the staff lounge. Once they had their coffees in hand, she gestured to a comfortable looking couch. When Gibbs was seated, she sat at the other end and said, "Need to tell you I think your two youngest are having problems with what happened today."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah and to make it worse they were both physically threatened earlier today…by the same people that planted that bomb."

"Gibbs, I've learned some things about your family - and you, Tim, Ziva, Tony and Geordie, you're trained for this, your two youngest are not."

"I know, Doc and they were having problems before this…escalated."

"Will it be over soon?"

"Better be."

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but in my opinion, they should have professional help and I think family counseling would be a good idea too."

"Ok, Doc, whatever it takes. I can retire but for the others, this is what we do. And Tim… he's determined to get back in the field, we haven't talked about that lately."

"He's making good progress but we really won't know until he's through his physical therapy and been evaluated. Do you have doubts?"

"About Tim? No, never, not since the day I met him at Norfolk. He was a 6'2" round faced kid – geez, he looked like he was 15, was only in his early 20s - wearing an ugly suit at least a size too big. We had a really bad case and here he was, wearing a mask, you know, like a surgical mask, over his mouth and nose. And gloves, but we all wear gloves at a crime scene. I said something snotty about the mask but he never budged, it was a hazmat situation and he was following protocol no matter what the sarcastic guy from DC said. When I later said I wanted to talk to a specific officer, he warned me about him, said he chewed nails, I called him out for that remark and he stood right up to me. I watched him for a year after that, he was and is an electronic wizard, so I'd get him TAD'd up from Norfolk for a case. He and #7, Abby, the one you haven't met, were dating so she was very happy when I'd bring him up to work with us. I finally got approval to add him to the team and promoted him to our probationary field agent. God, we were awful to him, not Abby, that came later, but DiNozzo, Kate and I. Especially me and Tony, Kate would sometimes be nice to him. And he just took everything, soaked it up like a sponge. Unfortunately, that pattern continued until this past couple of years; even when Ziva replaced Kate, she fell right in with us, although obviously things changed there. Anyway, things have changed but he's one of the best damn field agents I've ever seen and he _is_ the best one I've ever trained."

"So you'd prefer to have him out in the field with you?"

"Yes and no and I'm beginning to understand why Vance keeps nudging him to transfer off my team. Regs are not clear but they're mostly against having close relatives on the same team and especially as Team Lead and subordinate. Vance let him stay because we four were already family, I couldn't see that it would much difference as far as work. I was wrong about that. But…yes because he's so good at what he does, he's worked hard to get there and yes because I want him where I can watch his six and he mine. No because I'm his father and I can't stand to see him hurt; that fall, Doc, for a few minutes I didn't know if he was alive or dead and it nearly broke me, that's why I say I was wrong about us working together not being any different. It is." He paused, "And no because I see what it's doing to Sarah and Rob. They went from worrying about one brother at NCIS and one in Special Forces to adding a father, sister and another brother in the same dangerous line of work."

"Quite a dilemma you got there, Gibbs."

"Yeah, that's for sure." He paused, "Doc, not to change the subject or anything, but when this is over and Tim's not your patient any more, would you have dinner with me?"

"I'd like that Gibbs, is that with your tribe or without?"

"Without!"

"Not that I'm not fond of them all, but that works for me."

"Great, Doc."

"Since we're going on a date at some point in the future, I think you can call me by my first name, Gibbs. It's Barbara."

"Barbara Bwookie? And I thought my parents were crazy - I'm Leroy Jethro, but I mostly use Jethro."

"Jethro it is then and yes, I have that name discussion with people all the time. Almost as bad as 'John Johnson', harder to say though." They talked for a few more minutes before Jethro expressed a need to get back to his kids. He checked in with Miller on the way back, Ziva was still snoring peacefully. Eastman reported no problems and yes, he was keeping his eyes open, Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs entered his son's room to find his two youngest curled up around their brother, sound asleep. Tim was reading his Kindle and Geordie was playing solitaire. Both reported having heard positive reports from Tony, Damon and Ducky. Tim signed that Tony was on his way back over to stay the night with him.

Gibbs nodded, it was time to wake Rob and Sarah and get everyone home. They waited until Tony arrived, woke Ziva and piled in the truck and Ziva's Mini. Geordie insisted on riding with Ziva, much to everyone else's amusement. Both the truck and Mini were checked again and nothing was found. The ride home was uneventful for Gibbs, Rob and Sarah; they were happy to see the agents walking the perimeter and to find Damon inside.

Geordie looked a little green, however, and when Damon saw him, he started laughing and asked if he'd ridden with Ziva. Geordie nodded as his brother handed him a glass of ginger ale. "Been all over the world on missions, some that will never come off the classified list, never got more than a scratch and here I am, brought down by an NCIS mad driver."

His father laughed, "Can't blame that on NCIS, she was already driving like that when she came to us."

"Ah, funny, I've ridden with other Israelis and their driving has been nothing like hers. Ziva, who taught you to drive?"

"My parents, mostly my father. Rumor has it that he was promoted to his current position so that he would always have a driver and never again be allowed to get behind the wheel." She was pleased that her little story made her family laugh so hard, although puzzled as she did not think it was all that amusing.

Damon asked to cook dinner, permission was happily, even gleefully given, and so the family feasted again that evening. None of them lasted long past cleaning up the dishes, they were all exhausted from the crises of the day. The boys brought up a twin bed from storage in the basement and installed it in Sarah's room for Ziva. Damon took the couch and was asleep before the rest of them were all the way up the stairs. Gibbs kissed them all good night, hoping to himself that none of them had nightmares. He too was asleep before his body full settled onto the bed. He woke once during the night when he heard Sarah cry out, but as he stood outside the girls' door, he heard Ziva comforting her. He waited until they were quiet again and then went back to bed and to sleep.

They were all up fairly early Sunday morning and enjoyed more of Damon's pancakes. Tony reported in from the hospital that the night had been quiet; he was having brunch at Ducky's and then taking the day to relax. Both Gibbs and Ducky had offered him shelter, but he'd declined, preferring to stay in his own place. He had an excellent security system and privately he didn't think he was at risk, he'd kept a pretty low profile since Fornell and his problems had landed on Gibbs' doorstep.

Gibbs and Damon made a trip to the hospital to see Tim who dozed off and on all day, also exhausted from the events and emotional strain of the previous days. They stayed with him most of the afternoon, only leaving after Ziva came in with Rob. Sarah wasn't feeling well, so had stayed home. When Gibbs looked alarmed, Ziva pulled him aside and told him that Sarah had bad cramps and didn't feel like leaving the house and Geordie had stayed with her. Tim had already figured it out and smiled at his dad thinking that the man had two, no, three daughters now and with two of them currently living with him he'd have to get used to some changes.

Gibbs wanted to stay all night with Tim and after a brief 'discussion' with Ziva, got his way. When the dinner cart came clattering down the corridor, Ziva handed her keys over to Gibbs and she, Rob and Damon left for home. They'd figured it would be easier for 6' Gibbs to fit in the Mini than for 6'4" Rob to cram in. He'd joked with Ziva about putting in a sunroof so he'd have enough space and they all laughed at the mental image of his dark curly head, neck and shoulders popping out of the roof of the car.

* * *

A/N: I'll be posting as much as I can of the rest of this story over the weekend. I'm getting ready to move;the move itself starts Sunday and goes through Tuesday. Additionally I'm having problems with my laptop, the power button of all things and unfortunately it will have to be powered off during the move. If I don't get it all posted before the move or my laptop won't start up, never fear, my awesome beta harmonfreak1 has all the chapters and I'll work with her to get them posted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gibbs pulled the small over-the -bed table over and found the cribbage board and deck of cards in the drawer of the small nightstand. He'd played it many years ago with Shannon; Ziva had recently taught Tim and now father and son were happy to play a few games together. They paused for a few minutes when the protection detail changed shifts as Gibbs wanted to hear any updates. It had been an uneventful day, giving the entire clan and their guards some breathing time; however Gibbs expected to hear a higher alert put out for the night. He was not disappointed. Hospital security had installed three additional cameras in the parking lot today and would be keeping a close eye on anyone out there. Gibbs was told his home now sported a few security cameras and an alarm at the back gate and that Ducky's home security had also been upgraded. The feed from the cameras was live streaming to devices each agent on the protection detail carried with him or her, including Geordie and Damon. Gibbs wasn't sure exactly what live streaming meant, but figured he'd just ask Tim. He was pleased when Tim signed the explanation; once he understood what it meant he could even visualize it.

After playing enough cribbage to come to a draw, each having won an equal amount of matches, Gibbs packed up the board and cards while Tim climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom for his nightly routine. It did his dad's heart good to see his boy walking steadily again; he'd been pretty wobbly at first because his back muscles were still weakened by the invasive surgery. Now he was steadier although still went slowly to help maintain his balance. The doctor said that was his body's way of accommodating his weakened muscles and his pace would increase, along with his confidence, as those muscles continued to heal.

While he waited for Tim, Gibbs thought about a conversation they'd had earlier. Tim raised the subject of Abby's place within their family, worried that she would feel she was no longer part of it. Gibbs pondered that, knowing that if Abby were suddenly declared 'cured' or at least well and under control enough to return to work anytime soon, there wouldn't be much of a homecoming for her. Even if…no when, she did eventually return, and knowing an illness had caused at least part of the problems she'd created, there would still be challenges for her. He told Tim this and his son breathed easier, he'd been afraid his dad would believe Abby could just come back and resume her life and he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. His opinion, as he told his father, was that as she recovered she needed to be reassured that she had a place in Gibbs' and Ducky's hearts and also somehow let her know that things had changed and she would have to do some proving of herself, without 'throwing her to the wolves'. He thought that still having Gibbs and Ducky's love would be her primary concern. Gibbs countered that by saying that she was going to have a lot of adjustments to make in her thinking as Ducky was very involved with Maisie and the Hubbards and had drawn Jimmy closer to him as well. And he, Gibbs, had not only Tim but Sarah, Rob, Geordie and of course Ziva and Tony in his life and in his heart. He was afraid Abby would not be able to learn to share. Since that had been one of Tim's original points, he was satisfied that his dad understood the work that was ahead for all of them. His siblings were going to have to work through their dislike and distrust of the forensic tech and he would have to work through his own anger, but from a practical standpoint, he didn't see any of that really happening until she returned.

Working with Abby's doctors, Luca had requested that contact be limited to Ducky and Gibbs. Ducky was planning a trip to visit her, whether he would have to postpone due to Fornell's case remained to be seen. Gibbs would not go until Tim was out of the hospital and under present circumstances wouldn't travel anywhere unless the entire clan and their protection details went with him. As that was highly unlikely, his visit would just have to wait.

When Tim came out of the bathroom, he found his father in a pensive mood and guessed he was still thinking about Abby and re-integrating her into the family. He stopped by the chair, laid his hand on his dad's shoulder and tried whispering – "Dad, it'll be ok, we'll work together to get through this; I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

When Jethro heard his son's voice, he leaped out of the chair and grabbed his boy by the shoulders, "Tim your voice! You spoke, oh Timmy, it's so good to hear your voice." Tim was astounded and touched that his dad had tears rolling down his face. He hadn't realized how much his family and friends had missed hearing him speak; he just knew how much he'd missed talking. His dad was crying and smiling but finally found words, "You were supposed to wait for Dr. Bwookie." Tim signed, not too sure just how long his voice would last, "I won't tell if you won't." His dad laughed and held him close. Eventually both calmed and Tim crawled back into bed. His dad settled into the chair beside him and as Tim settled, took his long fingers into his big hand. As far as Tim was concerned, other than his dad cuddling him, that was the best and he drifted off to sleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

Dr. Bwookie found both of them smiling in their sleep when she entered the room early Monday morning. The sight made her smile; she was indeed very fond of this family. Checking Tim's vitals woke both men up. "Rise and shine, Gibbses, it is the start of a brand new day. Timothy, today's the day, let's see how that voice of yours works; remember whispers only."

Grinning, Tim whispered, "Good Morning Dr. Bwookie. Hi, Dad." Gibbs beamed at his son, leaning over and kissing him on the head, "Good Morning, Timson, love hearing your voice!"

The doctor smiled, "That's excellent, Tim! Now, take it easy - no long conversations, stop before you feel you've spoken too much. It will feel like a case of laryngitis coming on, so stop right away if you feel any hoarseness or soreness."

Tim nodded and remembered he could speak now, "I will, Doctor."

"Now, we have another topic. I've had a special request from the Director of NCIS, is that the nice couple with the two children that were here his first night, Jethro?"

"Yes Barbara, my boss, Leon Vance."

"Oh he's just your boss, so maybe not so impressive," she said, making sure her tease was obvious by winking at Tim. He was still running "Barbara and Jethro" through his mind and coming up with one answer.

He returned to the conversation as the doctor continued, "Anyway, Tim, Director Vance has asked that we allow you a half day 'pass' today. Seems there's quite a nasty case going on, I'm assuming it has to do with the problems on Saturday, and he is in desperate need of your 'electronic wizardry' as he put it. So first of all, is that something that you're willing to do? Ok, wow, did not know your face could light up the whole hospital like that, Tim. I've been assured this is desk work only, and you will be restricted to your desk and your computer, only allowed to leave your desk to go to the bathroom. You want anything from the printer or something to eat, one of your loyal minions can fetch for you. Dr. Mallard or Dr. Palmer will check your vitals and your pain levels every 30 minutes, I saw that eye roll, Timothy, you don't go unless you agree to these conditions, you're still my patient. That's better; did you teach him that eye roll, Jethro?"

Tim chuckled, which hurt a bit. He signed, "He didn't teach me, raising two kids taught me." His father verbalized that for him.

The doctor nodded, "And that little laugh just then, did that hurt?" He nodded and put his thumb and index finger close together to show a 'little bit'.

"Ok, here's the deal, you can go for four hours, no longer and no talking today. I know you can but I'd rather wait another day or so, especially when you're in the dry air of an office building, and not take any chances of a setback."

Tim whispered this time, "I'll do my best." He was thrilled at the prospect of going back to work, even for just a few hours. He couldn't wait to get on the trail of the Bomlundering family to see who had been paying out more expenses than usual and find the dirtbag who'd hurt Fornell and his family as well as Tim's own family. Nobody hurt his brother or sister and lived, uh, he corrected his thought, went unpunished. His Dad smiled at him, seeing the fierce look in his eyes. The doctor took a step back, "Oh, I'm meeting Special Agent McGee for the first time, not Timmy, son, brother, lover and friend."

Tim nodded and pulling himself up straighter, snapped a sharp salute to Captain Bwookie. She smiled as she snapped one right back at him. "Where'd you learn that, Tim? That was a genuine military salute."

Tim signed and his father verbalized, "From my stepfather, Commander McGee."

"Oh, haven't met him, have I?" Gibbs answered, "No, he died when Tim was a kid."

Tim bounced a little and his dad and the doctor chuckled. "Ah, that's another thing, Timothy, you're going to travel to and from the car by wheelchair and I don't care if you get dropped off at the front door. Unless the car can drive into the building and drop you at your desk, you're in a wheelchair from and to the car or anywhere further than the men's room. If you get called up to the Director's office, you're in the chair. If you want to visit Ducky in his office, you will use the wheelchair and someone will push you. However, your physical therapist also wants you up on your feet, so your trips to the men's room will not require the wheel chair. "

Tim nodded, still grinning and his dad ruffled his hair. The doctor started to leave the room and then turned, "And Tim, no pizza or Chinese. Your digestive system is still healing. Jethro, I'm counting on you to keep Tony and his ever-present pizzas out of Tim's way. Drs. Mallard or Palmer will know what's safe to eat."

Tim's grin did not diminish as his dad asked him whether he wanted to go to work with him now or wait for one of the others to pick him up in the afternoon. He answered him by going to the small closet and finding only his shoes and socks. The rest of his clothing had either been ruined in the fall or cut off him in the ER.

He looked at his current inside-the-room guard with a wicked look in his eyes. Agent Muller was the same height and close to the same build. The agent's eyes popped open, "Agent McGee, I…" Tim grinned at him, he'd just been teasing.

Gibbs grinned at both of them. "Tim, Ziva's at the house, you've got casual clothes there, she can bring those and I'll get some scrubs from the hospital staff for now."

Agent Muller looked relieved, he did have his go bag in his car but he didn't know either Agents McGee or Gibbs all that well and wasn't crazy about loaning his clothes to someone. He was normally part of the Pentagon team, so getting the clothes returned might take awhile. He dismissed all that from his mind as Gibbs was leaving the room in search of scrubs.

Gibbs walked out of the room, nodding to Agent Cresspin and headed to the nurses' station. Before he'd taken more than a few steps however, he heard Ziva calling his name and his hand went to his hip, prepared to react to whatever danger she was about to announce. Smiling at him, she approached him with a small sports bag. "Good Morning Gibbs. Ducky called and said Tim is going into the office and would need clothes." Giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, he took the bag.

"You're just in time Zeevers; I was just going to beg a set of scrubs for Tim." He stopped and looked at her, "Whose car do you have?"

"Your truck, I thought we could exchange vehicles again. I do not think his injuries are well enough healed to bend into the Mini and Ducky said Tim will use a wheel chair; I cannot fit one into my car. "

"Good thinking!" He looked her over carefully, "You sleep ok last night?"

"Yes, I did, it was quite soothing to be at your home."

"Anytime, Zeevers, anytime."

Ziva showed her badge to Agent Cresspin, also from the Pentagon team, and they re-entered Tim's room. Tim greeted Ziva with surprise and a kiss that would have gone longer if Gibbs hadn't spoken up. "McGee! David! I know you've already got a room, but you're not alone." Tim blushed and Ziva giggled. Agent Muller's eyes nearly popped out at that, he'd heard stories about Ziva; he knew she was a Mossad operative and the last thing, well the two last things he expected were that she was apparently Agent McGee's girlfriend and that she actually giggled.

The breakfast carts were rattling outside the room, so with Gibbs' permission, Ziva relieved first Agent Cresspin while she ate and then Agent Muller while he ate. Tim tried not to wolf his breakfast down, knowing that could cause problems along the way. NCIS and all the wicked details Tim planned on discovering today would not disappear if they arrived 5 minutes later because he chewed his eggs, bacon and toast, drank his orange juice and sipped at the weak coffee.

Realizing he might get more real coffee today, he looked at his father who knew just what he was thinking. "We'll see, Timiny, have to ask Ducky. Thinking he's probably going to restrict you to the swi…the coffee in the break room." Tim gave him an unhappy look and Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, I know, I can't imagine being without, but it won't be that much longer, son."

Tim signed something to him that made both Ziva and his father laugh. Gibbs put his 'Boss' face on and said, "Enough cheek, McGee!" Tim beamed at him and Gibbs shook his head, saying to Ziva, "Oh this is going to be fun." That earned Boss eye rolls from both his teammates.

After everyone was done eating, Tim showered and tried to dress himself. He finally summoned his father as he found he couldn't bend enough to put anything on the lower part of his body. Gibbs brought the chair into the small bathroom and helped his son dress, although he had to do the socks and shoes for Tim. Ziva had originally thought to bring jeans but was afraid the material and waistline would be too rough for Tim's healing incisions, so instead found a pair of his sweat pants that would be softer. Tim wasn't thrilled about wearing sweat pants to work but that was better than scrubs and he was going to work, who cared what he wore!

Once Tim and Gibbs emerged from the bathroom, Ziva went to find an orderly. Gibbs had texted Rick Carter and now the agents of their protection detail received orders to split up, one to stay at the room and one to ride shotgun with Officer David, returning to the hospital when Tim did. Tim once again had his weapons on him, as did the others, of course.

The orderly was required to stick with Tim in the wheelchair until he was loaded into the car, and had a exciting story to tell as the truck and the little Mini parked next to it were first thoroughly searched by The Suit with them. Apparently both vehicles turned up clean as the young man was finally allowed to help the patient into the pickup truck and then helped load the wheel chair into the back.

The ride to NCIS was uneventful, much to everyone's relief. Gibbs pulled into the parking garage and into his favorite spot trying to remember the last time he'd been at the office. Just last Thursday which seemed a long time ago. Ziva pulled into the spot next to him and Agent Muller stood guard while Gibbs first helped Tim out of the truck and then into the wheelchair. After being warmly greeted by the security guards, Tim was still grinning as his dad wheeled him into the elevator and punched in their floor number. And he was still grinning when he was rolled out onto their floor and he saw Tony, Ducky and Jimmy waiting at his workstation. He signed to them that he loved them all but only had four hours so please could they celebrate later? Jimmy laughed and took his pulse while Tim booted up his computer, then looked around for his laptop.

"I've got it Probie, have it locked up for you. Hang on." Tony went to retrieve Tim's laptop from his own desk while Ducky listened to Tim's heart and lungs. Both doctors were pleased with his vitals and left for Autopsy. Tony delivered the laptop and helped Tim set it up. As Tim started to log on, his fath…boss and two partners started to laugh. Puzzled, he looked up and then realized he was still in the wheelchair. Tony carefully helped him up, but let him stand by himself while he moved the wheelchair out of the way and moved Tim's desk chair in place. Tim sat down and shook his head, signing he needed the cushion off the wheel hair. Ziva brought that and helped place it so he was more comfortable. Finally he could get to work, disturbed that he'd already 'spent' 3 minutes of his four hour time allowance. As he finished logging on, that big grin still on his face, he heard a throat clear and looked up to see Director Vance. "I won't take even a minute, McGee, just wanted to welcome you back and thank you for coming in. Not that I think anything could have stopped you!" Tim signed his thanks and the Director stood with Gibbs watching him pull up programs, including Instant Messaging. He IM'd Carter with a request to bring him up to date and Carter pinged him back that the information was ready to be pulled up on their plasma. While Carter's team updated them, Tim made notes of some names of interest and then, still listening and knowing his teammates were also taking notes, kicked off his first set of searches.

By the end of his four hours, he had learned how to capture people's attention when he needed something, just bang something to make noise and everyone came running. More importantly, he had narrowed the search down to two of the Bomlundering family's underlings. He had a gut feeling about one of them, a minor player with the auspicious name of "Stud Diopiti". He searched for the man's birth certificate and found that his given name was indeed "Stud". He also noticed that the father's name was listed as Marion Diopiti and wondered if that was the reason for the son's ridiculously masculine name. He shrugged his shoulders, who knew and better yet, who cared! Letting Rick Carter know his suspicions, he started his searches on the first guy; the one he thought was not their dirtbag, with only 45 minutes of his four hours to go.

He IM'd one of his former co-workers in Cybercrimes and asked him to come check for any results in 90 minutes. He outlined what he was looking for and Peter pinged him back, agreeing. Then he IM'd Tony and told him about the searches and Peter looking out for them. At some point during his time, he'd sent an e-mail to the Director, asking him to ask Dr. Bwookie for more time tomorrow. He needed to rule out this guy and then concentrate on the one he was sure was the dirtbag-in-charge.

At 11:30 AM precisely, his dad stood up and smiling softly, walked over to Tim's desk. "Ok kiddo, time's up for the day. You still have searches going?"

Tim nodded and pointed to Tony who knew a cue when he saw one, "Yes, he has searches going. Peter Akachi from Cybercrimes will be here in the next hour to monitor those searches and give Agent Carter the results and yes, Rick has been told this as well. Peter will also shut Tim's PC and laptop down after the searches are complete. None of us are to touch his computers."

Gibbs smirked at his agents. "Ok, I've got a meeting, Tony, would you take Tim back to the hospital? You can stay and have lunch, be back by 1400."

"Yeah, Boss, that'd be great, oh, we have to take what's-his-name back too."

"Yeah, Agent Muller. He's working with Carter's team, hang on."

Gibbs walked over to Carter's team and brought Muller back with him.

"Tony, Vance has approved an agency sedan for you three, it's being gassed up and searched now."

"Ok Boss."

Tim signed, "Now you won't have to put the top up, know you hate that unless it is raining or snowing."

"It's already up, I was anticipating." Gibbs helped his son into the wheelchair and gave him a quick kiss on his head. "I'll be by after work, see if I can spring the gang for a visit, how's that?"

Tim nodded, it hadn't been that long, but he missed Rob, Sarah and Geordie. He'd taken the time to question Ducky about his grandmother, aunt and cousins, gratified to learn they were doing well. They were planning on visiting the hospital on Wednesday.

As Tony was wheeling him into the elevator, the Director appeared, a little out of breath and squeezed in, "Good, was afraid I'd missed you, McGee. Ducky reported no problems today so provided you have a good rest tonight, you'll be allowed another four hours of work tomorrow."

Tim laughed softly and Tony and Vance's eyes lit up. "Tim, you made a noise!" Muller chuckled to himself. Tim signed that he'd been allowed to whisper this morning but the doctor had forbidden him to talk at all while at the office.

"Not even one little word, Tim?"

"We won't tell, Agent McGee." This surprising promise came from the usually reserved Vance. Agent Muller had to turn his head to the back of the elevator to avoid laughing in Director Vance's face when Tim shook his head, grinning and then whispered, "No."

Tony and Vance's faces lit up; Tony gave him a high five and Vance shook his hand. As the elevator descended, Vance told them the agency sedan awaited them in the parking garage.

Tony wheeled Tim to the car which was as close to the elevator as possible and Tim stood up on his own and got in the back seat. Agent Muller rode shotgun as they drove back to the hospital. Dr. Bwookie was at the nurses' station when they rolled out of the elevator on the 5th floor and started following them toward his room.

Muller stopped them all a few steps away. "Let me check, I expected Cresspin to be at the door." He drew his weapon and Tony rolled Tim away from the door, motioning the bemused doctor to follow.

Muller opened the door slowly, visually taking in as much as possible. He cleared the room, the closet and the bathroom, then ran a sniffer and found a new tracker on the back of the small nightstand and another on the phone in the room. There was no sign of Agent Cresspin, no explosive devices, no signs of struggle or trouble. Just the new trackers. He disconnected them, putting them in evidence bags and then motioned the patient, Tony and the doctor into the room. He showed the others the trackers; then stepped just outside the door to call Agent Carter.

Carter was on his way along with half his team, before Muller could get all the way through his news. While Muller was making his call and Dr. Bwookie was checking Tim, Tony discreetly called Gibbs and updated him, figuring Carter was probably on his way before Muller got through with the call.

As Carter and his SFA exited the elevator, who should they spot wandering down the hall but the missing agent, Cresspin. Carter sent his SFA to guard the door to Tim's hospital room, letting Muller assume his previous in-room position. The SFA also summoned Tony to witness Carter's on the spot interrogation of the errant Agent Cresspin. Ordering her to follow them, he brought her into the staff lounge, followed a couple of minutes later by Tony who had stopped to take a call from Vance. He wanted an update and Tony gave him one; Vance sighed and gave him a direct order, depending on the information they received.

After getting off the phone with Vance, DiNozzo joined Carter in the lounge, in time to hear him ask, "Where the hell were you Cresspin?"

"When?" she replied, her brow furrowed as if puzzled.

"While you were supposed to be guarding the patient's room!"

"Oh, he wasn't there, they took him somewhere and I got hungry so I went to the cafeteria and they couldn't get my order right, I don't understand why it was so difficult and why all those people were angry."

"Cresspin, while you were gone…"

Tony interrupted him, "Cresspin, you are our number one suspect for another attempt to compromise Agent McGee's safety."

"Me? I didn't do anything. I was in the cafeteria and they…"

"Can you prove it?"

"Prove what?"

Carter threw up his hands while Tony shook his head and took his cuffs out.

"Velorla Cresspin, I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy to commit a felony on a federal agent."

Tony continued to read the soon-to- be-former agent her rights as Carter witnessed. When DiNozzo was done, Cresspin just sat there. "Get up, Cresspin, we're taking you back to NCIS."

"But I'm supposed to be on protection detail."

"No, you're not." She stood quietly, her hands cuffed behind her back.

Carter led her out of the lounge, just in time to see Gibbs and Ziva nearly jump out of the elevator. "Situation is under control for now, Jethro. Going to leave Eastman here to work with Muller."

"You need help with her?"

"Yeah, if I could borrow Ziva for the drive back, that'd be great."

"May I stay for the interrogation?"

"Fine with me, you might have to take a Valium first, though, this one…" Behind the prisoner, Carter made a 'cuckoo' circle around his temple. Gibbs got it; Ziva did not until Gibbs leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I see. Then why was she included on the protection detail?"

"That, Officer David, is something the Director is probably looking into right now."

Carter started moving and the prisoner looked at him, "Where are you taking me? I'm supposed to be on guard duty." He shook his head.

The woman spoke again, "There's no need to be rude, Agent…what did you say your name was again?"

Gibbs stood, his eyes showing his disbelief that this person had been chosen for protection detail. He had a thought and stuck his foot between the elevator doors.

"Rick, better have Ducky take a look at her, maybe she's been drugged."

"Good idea, Jethro."

Gibbs watched the elevator doors close again and then clapping Carter's SFA, Agent Eastman on the shoulder, went on in to Tim's room. Dr. Bwookie was still there, Tim's pulse and heart rate had been a little high and she was stroking his wrist, working to get him calmed down. Tim was working on it as well; he wanted to calm himself before his dad arrived. He knew nothing could keep him away and sure enough his father walked in the door within a few minutes. He went straight to Tim and just gathered him in his arms for a few minutes. Tim decided not to be embarrassed that not only Tony but Agent Muller were there to witness his fear and frustration.

His dad whispered in his ear that Ziva had gone to help Carter transport the prisoner to NCIS. When Tim looked confused, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Haven't had a chance to tell him, Boss."

Gibbs turned to the doctor who had just taken another set of vitals. "Doctor, are you satisfied with Tim's numbers now?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs."

"Then will you please excuse us? We have some agency business to discuss."

She smiled, "Of course, I'll check back later, Tim." Tim gave her a half smile as she left the room.

Tony quickly filled Tim, Muller and Gibbs in on everything that had just happened. Muller frowned, "Wow, that's really weird. I've never seen her like that."

Gibbs nodded, "They'll have her blood tested to see if she's been drugged."

"But she just wandered off because she was hungry?"

Tony nodded, "That's what she said and then she was babbling about the cafeteria staff not getting her order right and people in line being angry and rude to her."

Muller sat, "Guys, I know you don't know either of us well, but she's…I've worked with her for over a year and never seen anything close to what you're describing. She must be drugged."

Tim tapped his dad on the shoulder, "Or maybe she's on a new prescription?"

They all nodded, that was a possibility. Still, if she hadn't planted those trackers herself, she had to have some interaction with whoever had. And if she had planted them, who was she working for, who had gotten to her?

They tossed around ideas for a while and then Gibbs looked at his watch, "I have to go, need to witness the arraignment of those two thugs this afternoon and then drop by Arlington PD for my statement."

Tim had gone pale at hearing that his father was going into a court room. "Relax, Tim, I'm not going into the courtroom; Vance arranged for me to watch live via the security camera. So I can see which of the two peons you identified shows up in court."

Tony cleared his throat, "No, you're not going, DiNozzo, not going to take the chance one of the other families shows up."

Muller's eyebrows went up even though he was on protection detail and these conversations were none of his business. Except they were because his teammate might have been compromised by whoever these dirtbags were.

Gibbs left, promising to call when he was through viewing the arraignment. He would have another agent with him for both the courthouse visit and then on his way to and from Arlington PD.

After lunch, Tony left for the office, itching to know what was happening with the case, especially with the rather odd Cresspin.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Ducky had arranged to take the afternoon off to spend it with Maisie and the Hubbards. He'd been in contact with Geordie who'd said they were all going a bit stir crazy and could they come over for a bit. Ducky had had an in-ground pool installed recently, so he invited the Gibbs children over for a swim and barbecue. They arrived within the hour, bringing one of the Agents on their protection detail with them. Damon had his job interview at the Diner this afternoon and thus declined their invitation to join them.

Geordie sat and watched his sister, brother and cousins swim and play in Ducky's pool. He swam when required to for his job, but otherwise it was not a sport he was particularly fond of. Now he was enjoying seeing Rob and Sarah lose their newly adult selves and play with their much younger cousins. Rob currently had Ainsley sitting on his shoulders, having a water battle with Sarah and Callum.

With his dark hair, lanky brown eyed Rob looked quite a contrast to the 5'4' red-headed, blue eyed young girl on his shoulders. He wondered if Tim had had a chance to pursue Rob's DNA search. He and Tim had discussed it during his last leave, nearly two years ago, and had continued the conversation in their letters. Tim was torn between asking Rob if he'd like to pursue it, offering to pay for it or to just present the results to him as a surprise. It was a chunk of money and Geordie knew Mr. Gemcity would be footing most of the bill, although he would also be sharing in the cost. Geordie thought that now might be the time. In the 20 months he'd been away, Rob had not only grown taller and grown out of his teenage awkward phase, but he also had left behind many of the insecurities of his abusive early years thanks to professional help, and was more confident in himself as well as his place in the world. He imagined the DNA search would turn up some French, perhaps Hispanic and possibly African American connections for Rob. He shrugged and made a mental note to mention it to Tim once they were past the current crises. Geordie would be monumentally relieved when this whole Fornell business was in the past, being in protective custody was a royal pain in the behind as far as he was concerned. He was, however, very happy to be home to help out and stay with his siblings.

Looking now at his sister, he grinned at her playfulness. He was glad to see Sarah enjoying herself with their young cousin. The physical differences didn't seem as drastic between Callum and Sarah. He was taller than she, yes, but had reddish brown hair and blue eyes which didn't contrast as vividly as Ainsley's bright red and Rob's dark curls. Momentarily he wondered what his own DNA search might turn up. With his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, square chin and 5'9" stocky stature, he pretty much thought he was a 'mutt' as far as his DNA went. Still, it would be interesting to know.

He hadn't had a chance before today to really talk with Callum and Ainsley or Claire and Gram Maisie. He had to admit that meeting them was the first time he'd felt a touch out of place since he'd first read Tim's letter revealing he was Gibbs' son. He supposed he just wasn't used to being around a middle class family, where the parents were adults, the family lived in a house or under a roof in any event and the children were taken to school full of breakfast, not ever having to worry about when they'd eat again.

He also thought he wasn't used to being around women, certainly not American middle class women. Women in general, yes, as a Marine he'd had more than his share of hookups but being in Special Forces also kept him very careful and he rarely went for a second 'date', dangerous in his profession.

He'd known Sarah since she was a toddler, had participated in her upbringing, but that life was below poverty level, nowhere near middle class. Ziva was Israeli and while she appeared happy with her life in the States, she was definitely not American middle class. After his mom died, Ms. Lu at the shelter was really the only other woman who'd been in his life; she had been part of their life of poverty and in his opinion had been rather hit and miss about caring for them. He supposed she might have had to be to avoid showing any favoritism. So really, the Hubbard family was his first real introduction to Middle Class America. They seemed very nice people and he knew they'd welcomed Tim, Sarah and Rob back into the family with arms wide open. He figured he just needed to make some adjustments in his thinking.

One of the kids splashed him and he called out, "Hey watch it or you'll face the Monster Marine!" Rob and Sarah laughed, remembering the character he'd created to play with them when they were children, although certainly not in anything as luxurious as a swimming pool. Callum, curious as always, sent more waves of water toward Geordie and he jumped into the pool. Just because it wasn't his favorite thing didn't mean he couldn't play a little.

XXX

Gibbs slipped into the courthouse security office just as the doors were opening in the courtroom. The two thugs were brought in wearing orange jumpsuits and shackles; apparently they hadn't been 'playing nicely' with the other prisoners. A lawyer appeared and Gibbs was taken aback, he could swear it was a public defender he'd seen on other cases, he remembered her as her hair reminded him of a color Abby had tried last year, a shade of black too obviously from a bottle. He jotted down the attorney's name and texted it to Rick Carter with his notes; Rick would have the name run to see if she had joined a firm or if she was still a Public Defender. If she was, that would certainly back Tony's theory about the dirtbag having to watch expenses. It was a quick arraignment; both were remanded for trial; due to the nature of the crime and the thugs' history of violence, bail was set at $2M, each. Gibbs rather thought they'd be sitting in their cells until their trial.

Of more interest to him however, was the scrawny guy with the oversized head and noticeable scar on his neck sitting behind the prisoners. It was the underling Tim had pegged as 'the one' running the operation against Fornell and his family: Stud Diopiti. When bail was announced, ol' Stud winced and leaned forward to whisper something to his men. Gibbs asked the security supervisor sitting with him to replay that part and zoom in. As Gibbs could read lips nearly as well as Abby, he almost laughed out loud when the man told his employees they'd be safer in jail anyway, sorry but bail was out of the question. Oh yeah, this was the guy. When he and his guard reached the agency sedan, the agent performed a search which came up clean. Perhaps Stud couldn't afford any more trackers or explosive devices. At least Gibbs hoped that was the case. Leaving the courthouse, they both noticed they had a tail, but Agent Tack lost it easily enough and although they remained alert, they were tail-free throughout the rest of the drive to the Arlington PD. Gibbs had prepared his statement and merely wanted to make sure he handed it to the right person.

He'd also remembered that one of the homicide detectives had previously worked in Bayopolis and hoped he could get some information – at least contacts – for a possible Jane Doe murdered 17 years ago. He thought he would first try the woman's name, Ellen Brill, as Tim and Geordie had made it clear they had not tried to track her after she'd disappeared the night Tim was stabbed. Gibbs didn't really care about the woman, she had been abusive to his youngest, but he also felt strongly that no victim should go unrecognized if at all possible. She could have been identified with her death remaining a cold case. This supported his theory, formed on the day Rob and Sarah had told them the details of the stabbing, that Ellen Brill had been murdered by Svetlana's hit man, the one who'd stabbed Tim and lied to the spy about killing Sarah.

Gibbs had talked to Lu at the shelter on one of his 'work weekends'; she had a vague recollection of Rob's mother having the same color hair and eyes as Rob did, but she couldn't remember her height. She did mention she was very thin and had bad teeth, she supposed from drug use. A few weeks after Gibbs' conversation with her, he'd received a photo in the mail with a note from Lu saying she'd dug through some of the old photos and had found one with Ellen and the kids. He hadn't done anything since then, hadn't had time.

He asked the detective handling his statement about the man who had worked in Bayopolis and was not only told the man's name but was introduced to him. When he told him what and why he was looking for either a cold case or a Jane Doe – or both – from 17 years ago, the other detective looked at him in total surprise, quickly recovering. "NCIS, are you on the team that just solved the 20 year old cold case?"

"Yep, that's my team and this case, if I can find anything, is directly linked."

"Heard you closed out 3 other cold cases with that one."

"Yeah, we did, in Houston, Bayopolis and New York."

"Impressive. Yeah, have a buddy still in Homicide and he's still friends with the ME from that era, retired now. I'll give Stewart a call, have him call you." Gibbs handed him a card with his cell phone number.

"Thanks Detective, this is the only loose thread we have from that case and I'd like to get it taken care of."

"It'd be a real kick in the pants to be part of that, Agent Gibbs, to know we've helped bring some closure. Did she have family, the dead woman?"

"Dead or missing, but my gut tells me dead. And yeah, she had a young son. They weren't close, but I know it's in his head that she abandoned him, might help knowing she didn't, or at least not voluntarily."

"So you know him?"

"Yeah, I adopted him."

"Hey, that's great!"

"Thanks, he's a wonderful young man, very proud of him, studying medicine, going to be a doctor." Gibbs stopped himself from gushing any further, but the detective slapped him on the back, "Got kids myself, I understand."

Gibbs and his guard headed back to the Navy Yard. It was early evening by this time and Gibbs really wanted to check with Ducky and the lab. He was curious about Agent Cresspin, wanted to see what the interrogation had brought forth. He almost hoped it was drugs, it would certainly explain the woman's very odd behavior. As they entered the building, he thanked his guard who had done an excellent job being on point all afternoon; checking and re-checking for tracking and explosive devices and losing their tail. The man had never worked with Gibbs before but had heard all the stories. He now seemed shocked at the thanks and managed to sputter out that he'd just been doing his job. Gibbs replied, "You did it very well, I'll make sure Vance knows that. A multi-stop field trip as we had today isn't easy to handle. I'll ask for you again next time I'm allowed out."

The man managed a smile and a nod, stepping into the men's room to breathe into the mirror, make sure he was still alive and conscious, not dead or hallucinating.

Tony and Ziva were still at their desks and looked up when Gibbs came in. "Boss, have an update for you on Agent Cresspin. Even though we're not, you know, on the case." Gibbs smirked, Rick had been great about keeping them in the loop and letting them 'help'.

"Go."

"Doc Palmer did the honors as Ducky was off this afternoon, left before lunch."

Gibbs nodded, proud that Jimmy could step right in like that, "He had Ginger run a full tox screen and found all kinds of interesting things."

"Such as?"

"Well apparently she's on some meds and those were fine, her Team Lead is familiar with them, no problem. And those were in her blood. However, she also had a… date rape drug in her that Jimmy, I mean Dr. Palmer says interacted badly with her regular meds. Instead of knocking her out, it made her more or less like a zombie. Threw her cognitive functions, Jimmy said her 'higher functions' out of whack, resulting in the very weird person we met. They took her back to Bethesda where she's undergoing some sort of blood cleansing. Jimmy said she'd be in overnight and released in the morning. Her Team Lead was in talking to Vance for awhile. No one has said anything yet, so I don't so what the consequences are going to be. They're hoping now she'll remember where she got the tea the lab said contained the date rape drug. Rick's team is reviewing the security footage from the 5th floor, the lounge and the cafeteria."

"Ok, well that explains why an apparent nutcase was on protection detail, although if she left her post to get the tea, she's still in big trouble. "

Gibbs pointed to each of them, "No leaving your post and no accepting anything including drinks or food while on protection detail." He got sour looks from Ziva and DiNozzo; those were Protection Detail Rules #1 and #2. Both rules were well known to the team and every agent employed by NCIS.

He laughed, "Never hurts to be reminded. Just glad you and Muller were there with Tim, DiNozzo."

"It was Muller, Boss, can't take any credit."

"Good man."

Gibbs stretched then settled in at his desk. He looked up at Ziva, "Didn't you tell me something about the kids earlier today?"

"Yes, Gibbs, the three of them were invited over to Ducky's home for a swim and barbecue. We three," Ziva pointed to DiNozzo and Gibbs, "and Jimmy are also invited for the barbecue."

"DiNozzo?"

"Uh, if you two are going, then I'd like to head over to see Tim again." Tony was not yet comfortable when the whole family gathered and he had told Gibbs that, not wanting to seem unappreciative.

Walking up behind him, he gave him a shoulder pat, "Tell you what, when Tim's home from the hospital, we'll have a more immediate family dinner at the house."

"That sounds good, Boss."

Ziva spoke up, "I will be over after the barbecue, Tony."

"All right Ziva, you have the overnight shift then."

"Either Geordie or I will relieve you at 0300, Ziva. I'm sure he's itching to get out of the house."

"When will Sarah and Rob be able to visit?"

"I was hoping for today but that didn't work out; we'll aim for tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, I know Tim misses them."

Gibbs and Ziva left soon after that for Ducky's while Tony drove back over to the hospital, still using the agency sedan Vance had approved. The director had not been particularly thrilled about one of his top agents driving around in a convertible, even with the top up, while being under protection detail, so the sedan was his for the duration.

Gibbs and Ziva had a pleasant evening with Ducky and his household, enjoying the growing friendships between the cousins. Sarah and Rob had always been the youngest of the family; they were now thoroughly enjoying being the elders and role models to the two Hubbard kids. Barely into their teens, both Callum and Ainsley were enthralled by their cousins the writer and the doctor. Sure, Tim and Ziva were sort of cool too, but they were old, old enough to be their parents. Gibbs saw a spark in both Sarah and Rob he hadn't seen in a while. He relaxed with Claire, Maisie and Ducky, watching all the kids while Ziva and Geordie caught up with each other.

He'd given his kids and their guard a ten minute warning when Ziva's cell buzzed. She seemed puzzled by the caller id but took the call anyway, walking out around the pool. She wasn't gone long but she had her game face on when she came back in, determined not to display whatever emotion the call had evoked. When Gibbs looked a question at her, she shook her head. It was nothing to do with the case or with Tim. He relaxed again and then rounded everyone up. Ziva left for the hospital while Sarah rode with her dad and Geordie, Rob and their guard rode together.

XXX

Ziva tried to focus on driving, watching for tails on her way to the hospital. She didn't want to think about the conversation she had just had with her father. He was growing increasingly demanding and for the first time in her life, she found herself actively resisting him. He had reminded her on this call that she was a Mossad officer, not an NCIS agent. She shook her head. Tim had spoken with her about this many times, his hope that she would leave Mossad, marry him and become an American citizen, the marrying him to come first if possible. She loved him, was in love with him and if she were ever in a position to marry, he would be the one. But it was not currently possible and she did not know when it would be. Frustrated with her thoughts and not wanting to impose them on her lover, she turned the radio on and filled her mind with music.

She reached the hospital without incident and, although Tim knew something was up, he had learned to wait until Ziva was ready to talk. Pushing her did nothing but irritate her. He understood as he was much the same way, except that his response was to become stubborn rather than irritated.

Other than telling him of her day and pleasant outing at Ducky's, she didn't have much to say and just wanted to cuddle. Tim didn't mind the cuddling in the least but alarm bells were going off in his head. Last time she was this tight lipped and cuddly, not clingy, not at all clingy, he would never think that about Ziva, never, but last time she had been…like this there had been an argument with her father. He held her tight and felt her tense body slowly relax. As he remembered, following that last argument with Eli, when she finally relaxed she wanted sex, lots and lots of sex. At the time he had been happy to oblige, but that wasn't possible in any way now with an NCIS agent standing guard in the room 24/7. Still holding her tight, he drifted off to sleep. She felt him relax and then she too let sleep take her.

Geordie found them like that when he arrived close to 0300, Ziva still wrapped around Tim. His guard, Agent Jee gave his fellow agents at the door and in the room a quick salute before he helped himself to coffee – Gibbs had provided more of his favorite coffee so their guards could enjoy it too – and traded off giving each of them a break while waited for Officer David. He would escort her to Gibbs' home. His shift replacement would ride over with Gibbs later in the morning to escort Geordie home.

XXX

After reviewing everyone's schedules, Agent O'Brien, in charge of the protection detail, had found additional agents to escort Sarah and Rob to their respective jobs and classes. Their work sites and campuses had been inspected so the NCIS agents would know the layout. While Sarah and Rob were happy to be able to return to work and school on Tuesday, they along with everyone else involved heartily wished and prayed this would not last much longer. SecNav had assured Vance that the FBI would pay for all the protection detail and any extra costs NCIS incurred as a result of the Bureau's corrupt acting deputy director.

XXX

Ziva woke up when she smelled Geordie's coffee and kissing Tim, untangled her body from his and disappeared into the bathroom, normally off-limits to visitors. When she was through, she gave a quick hug to Geordie and gathering her belongings and Agent Jee she left. Geordie frowned as she left, while he didn't yet know her all that well, her body language had changed significantly since the barbecue last night. He remembered she'd had a call just before she left and wondered if that was the cause. He shook his head, likely none of his business and if it was something he should know, either Tim or their dad would tell him. Speaking of Tim, he looked over and saw his brother watching him, his green eyes cloudy. So it hadn't been his imagination.

"Want to talk about it, Bro?"

Tim signed, "Don't know what it is yet."

"She was fine at Ducky's, but right before she left for here she took a phone call. Maybe that was it?"

Tim nodded, "Thanks, that might be the missing piece of the puzzle. Probably what did it. When she's ready, she'll tell me."

"Think you can go back to sleep? You have a few hours before you can go to work, yeah, Dad told me last night."

"I'll try."

"Tell you what, Timmo, I'll read to you, that should knock you right out." Tim smiled at his brother and nodded, grateful his brother was home and safe… as safe as any of them were.

Geordie began to read and although this was a book Tim had neither written nor read, he only lasted a few minutes before his eyes slid shut again. Geordie, remembering long ago nights when he'd sometimes help Tim get the kids to sleep, also remembered little Robbie would be the first one to fall asleep and then wake up again if the voice doing the reading out loud stopped too soon. So now grown up Geordie continued reading aloud to grown up Tim, hoping the sound of his voice provided some comfort and maybe a path to a deeper sleep. After nearly fifteen minutes he stopped reading it aloud, much to the disappointment of their current in-room guard, Agent Camarillo. The agent just barely stopped herself from commenting but Geordie seemed to know and smiled at the woman before he settled back in the chair next to his brother's bed to get some sleep.

Tim didn't wake again until his father came in before the breakfast carts rolled; for once he slept straight through the change of guard and medical staff from night to day shift. Geordie welcomed his dad, waited until the escorting agent had had a chance to have a quick cup of coffee, and then kissed his drowsy brother as he and the agent left.

Gibbs made sure Tim was awake for breakfast as Ron Sacks was joining them. Tim had requested a visit as he had some questions and needed Ron's information to access the FBI database. Tim had used his laptop at work yesterday to write up his questions and had them printed, so when Ron came into his room, Tim waved to him and then handed him the questions. Ron gave Tim and Gibbs the answers, although at first he was concerned about the additional agent in the room. Gibbs explained the man was Carter's SFA and working the case, so he would be privy to the information anyway. Sacks smiled and nodded, appreciating the extra effort in having this particular agent on protection detail during his visit.

The breakfast trays arrived, with an extra one for Ron. After giving Tim the information he needed and the answers to his questions, Ron sat back with his coffee and breakfast. He had questions himself, but waited until Gibbs was through eating. Once his questions were answered to his satisfaction, he left for work. When Tim finished breakfast, he showered and his dad again helped him dress. When they emerged from the bathroom, they found two agents in the room. Carter's SFA really had been there just for Sacks' visit, so he was now being relieved by an agent from the Norfolk office. Eastman would continue providing protection for Gibbs and McGee on the drive to the office.

The drive to the Navy Yard was uneventful, to everyone's relief and Tim once again felt a thrill as they stopped at the gate prior to boarding the Yard. He hardly noticed the wheelchair today, he was that excited about closing in on his quarry.

He'd asked Ziva to boot up his desktop and laptop for him when she got in, knowing that would save him precious minutes of work time. He had three goals: find proof that Diopiti was the underling responsible for Fornell's troubles, find the connection between Gehob and Diopiti and find everything he could on Gehob's orders regarding Fornell.

It took him less than 15 minutes to find the financial proof that Stud Diopiti was their dirtbag. Once he had that, he handed the information off to Carter, if they needed more information, they had the links to find it.

Mentally reviewing Ron's answers, he logged on to the FBI network and quickly got to work on finding anything and everything about S.A. Gehob. It took him two hours but he finally found what he thought would prove to be the case that introduced Gehob to Diopiti. By this time he had also, with Vance's approval and an NCIS search warrant, delved into Gehob's financials going back several years. And there he found it, the proof he needed.

More than a decade ago, Gehob had worked on an FBI case investigating not the Bomlundering family, but one to which the Bomlunderings were tied. During the case, Gehob had apparently caught Stud Diopiti doing something criminal. Rather than bust him, Gehob must have seen an opportunity to gain some useful leverage with someone in organized crime and accepted a bribe, along with a promise of future services, to look the other way.

The lead agent on the case, the future Deputy Director Calloway, had attached private notes to the case file to keep an eye on Gehob, he thought something had happened during the case but couldn't prove it. McGee found the financial records as well as a note on a cancelled check from Diopiti in Gehob's bank account, promising 'future services'; Tim was able to find other documents, legal documents, with the same garbled signature, but no matter, the financial records were indisputable.

When Carter saw Calloway's notes, he and Gibbs put their heads together and then paid a visit to Vance who, after carefully walking them through the case, agreed to contact Calloway. They had met on a few occasions, so it would not be outside the realm of DC politics for Vance to call upon an ailing colleague. It would be unusual, as a prolonged illness did bad things to one's power base, but not unheard of. While Vance arranged to do that, Carter and Gibbs returned to their respective teams. Tim tracked Diopiti's cell phone and found him right outside the main gate to the Navy Yard, which made them wonder if he had arranged another bomb or tracker placement or perhaps was reduced to doing his own dirty work. They alerted the MPs at the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Since the Yard actually begins several feet outside the gate, Diopiti was aboard the Yard and could be legally apprehended by the MPs; and that happened very quickly. He was still threatening them with his 'family' connections when Carter's team arrived, put him in cuffs and hauled him back to NCIS. Being a very minor player in a minor family doesn't get you much and it didn't take long for Carter to break Stud Diopiti. When Stud heard how many years he'd be living in a federal prison for several counts of attacking federal agents, along with the bomb in Tim's hospital room and the explosive devices on the vehicles, physically threatening the children of a federal agent, kidnapping the child of a federal agent, placing tracking devices illegally, matching counts of conspiracy to commit said crimes, he didn't ask for a deal, swapping information for a reduced sentence. Not the Stud, no sir. He was such an idiot that he started babbling and ended up giving NCIS not only his connection to Gehob and his calling in of a favor from Diopiti to bring down a Fed, harass his family and his friends, but also several unsolved crimes.

Vance nearly licked his lips in glee when he heard that news, more than half of the previously unsolved crimes were FBI cases, so NCIS would be scooping the busts right out from under them. The rest belonged to various municipalities and he decided not to be greedy about them.

Diopiti finally remembered to call for a lawyer and when a slick well dressed guy eventually showed up, Carter met him at Security and expressed surprise to the man, telling him he'd expected the Public Defender since the crimes with which Diopiti was being charged were his alone, didn't involve anyone else but the two thugs already in jail and he hadn't supposed the suspect could afford such a well heeled lawyer. The attorney, eyes gleaming, stopped to make a phone call and then left the Yard, never to be seen again. When told of this Diopiti's eyes nearly popped out of his head; he realized he was now on his own without the backing of his 'family'. In fact, he might be in worse trouble with them than with the law if they found out how much he'd done on his own and worse, how much he'd spilled. In the meantime, a Public Defender showed up, the same one Gibbs had seen in the courtroom yesterday and sat in with her newest client. Funnily enough, she didn't seem very surprised when told her client's name.

XXX

While the bust and interrogation he'd helped to initiate were going on, Tim's four hours had flown by; Gibbs had called and requested an additional 90 minutes for him, wanting him to be able to watch the interrogation, but the doctor declined and he reluctantly returned to the hospital.

His reward for being a good patient was the doctor's permission to speak following the conditions she had laid out previously. The doctor was surprised and a little exasperated to see he wasn't very excited about that and turned to Dad Gibbs who had returned to the hospital with him. "Why isn't he excited, Jethro?"

Gibbs gave a sad smile, "Ask him, Barbara, you just told him he could speak."

"Fine, Timothy, why aren't you excited?"

"Because I had to leave in the middle of a huge bust, one I helped find the information for, I didn't even get to watch the Interrogation or celebrate with the others."

"And this is that important to you?"

Gibbs stepped back…uh oh, watch out, Dr. Bwookie.

Tim, as his father expected, let it all out, although he did manage to keep to whispers.

"This is what I _do_, this is who I _am_, _why_ I do, why _all of us do what we do_. And you said no to Dad, he tried to explain it to you but you _didn't listen_, I was right there. He'd given you his word so there was no choice but to come back. I would have just been sitting in a chair, watching, listening to what I worked to get, organized over 70 searches on 12 different computers to get. To save our friend and our family. But you benched me, for 90 freaking' minutes and to prove your point to who, Dad, me? You benched me."

Pushing past the doctor and his father, he crossed to the bathroom and closed the door and they heard the sounds of water running.

The doctor looked at Gibbs, her mouth open. He shook his head, "You blew it, Doctor." She turned and left while he waited for his son to be through with his shower. Tim didn't lose his temper often, but when he did, he did it well. They'd all been under a lot of stress with all this happening and Tim had chafed at not being able to help but the doctor, while somewhat sympathetic, hadn't seemed to understand. Sure, her co-workers had been scared witless when they'd been evacuated, not for a drill but for a real bomb on Saturday, but she hadn't been there and apparently didn't pay much attention to what else was going on. She'd been told of Sarah and Rob's ordeal, had even spoken to Gibbs about it and had been impressed by Vance's call nearly begging for Tim's help. But she still hadn't gotten it. Gibbs shook his head, he'd felt badly for Tim, he still did. When he heard the water stop running, he knocked, "Hey kiddo, let me help."

"Come on in Dad, you didn't have to ask."

"Just wanted to give you some privacy son."

"I appreciate that Dad, I …I'm still pissed!" This last was said in a tone of wonderment at his temper still flaring.

"Yeah, you have a right to be, son. Been thinking about all the things we've told her, all the things she's seen, even the questions she's asked and seems like she just didn't get it."

Gibbs reached out to help his son, but Tim resisted. "Hang on Dad, I want to try and do this on my own, well mostly on my own, I want to get the hell out of here and go home, soon as I can and improving my balance will help."

"Ok, son, I'm not leaving you alone though."

Tim grinned, his anger melting with his dad's support. "I know Poppy."

"That's better, Timiny. There will be other busts and Fornell didn't get to see or hear it either."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Maybe we can convince Vance to let us watch the footage."

"Uh, we don't need to do that."

"You can hack it?"

"The footage is actually legally available to any active agent."

"Legal won't come down on us?"

"Shouldn't, it's in the regulations. We just have to have a reason and I'm sure we can come up with something other than 'my mean ol' doctor wouldn't let me'."

"Ok, you want to wait until we get Tobias back or watch twice."

He got a glare for that one, "Ok, watch twice. You have that glare down very well, son of mine. So proud of you." He kissed his son's head.

"Proud of me for glaring?"

"Well yeah that too, but I meant your work. Now, do you want to walk for awhile, or get back in bed?"

"Walk, I never felt less like getting in bed."

"Adrenaline's still flowing, huh?" Tim nodded as they left the room with one of the agents. There was a roof garden one floor up and they were headed there. The weather was perfect for Tim to have a brief walk, letting him release some of his frustration and anger.

Gibbs smiled to himself, he'd kept Sarah, Rob and Geordie's planned lunchtime visit a secret. He'd arranged for them and their escorting agent to stop at their favorite deli where their order would be ready for takeout. He would stay for lunch and then head back to the office, leaving the four to have some time together. Ziva had also been invited but had declined, wanting to catch up with work. He snuck a look at his watch, they should just be arriving.

Both agents on the day shift of the protection detail had been briefed and the agent now with them had to bite back a smile at Gibbs' impatience. He'd never worked much with him but as with everyone else had heard the stories over the years.

Working with the man to protect his family had shown him an entirely different person than he'd been led to believe. Or he'd changed, who knew. He had been surprised to find that Tim McGee was really Tim Gibbs and that this was a fairly new thing. He was also surprised at how affectionate father, son and the one brother he'd met were with each other. It gave him a good feeling as he'd always had a close relationship with his father but knew a lot of guys who'd never kiss their fathers, not even in private. He was looking forward to meeting the other siblings and hoping McGee would be happily excited.

He had never witnessed an angry Tim McGee before today and was quite impressed. He knew how hard and long McGee worked at his electronic wizardry as it was commonly referred to at Headquarters. Tim had used computers near his own team's bullpen before to further his searches, so he understood a bit about the frustration Tim must have been feeling today.

After a few minutes, Tim found a bench and sat, "I think I've had enough, Dad, got it all out of me, give me a minute and then we can go back to the room."

"Sounds good to me, son." Gibbs glanced at their agent, who seemed to have just picked up something on his earwig. He gave a subtle nod to Gibbs and when Tim was ready, they headed back down. Tim was smiling, he knew there was another surprise in store for him, but he wasn't sure what. He was starting to really love surprises.

He entered the room slowly and was greeted by his brothers and sister who gave him gentle and warm hugs.

"Timmy, you're walking more, that's awesome! I hear you can talk now too."

"I can whisper, Sarah, feels great. So happy to see you guys."

Rob's grin threatened to split his face, "Yeah, feels like a lot longer than two days, Bro. I love hearing your voice again, really missed it." Geordie and Tim just grinned at each other, having seen each other very early this morning.

Then Tim noticed the bags, "Real food?"

"Yep, from our favorite deli, Tim."

"Wow, thanks guys, thanks Dad."

"We better eat it before the doctor comes in to inspect what you're eating."

"I don't think that'll be a problem today, Rob."

"Why? Uh oh, what happened?"

"Tim, you want to tell them?"

Tim replied, "You tell them, Dad, too long a story for my voice."

"Ok, you know Tim's been at the office for a few hours yesterday and today. He broke the case, found the connections and the evidence we need, we arrested the guy in the mob and we're closing in on the other person." Gibbs signed Gehob's name and the others nodded. "We brought the mob guy in this morning just as Tim's four hour work allowance was running out. I called Dr. Bwookie and explained to her, asked her for an additional 90 minutes; told her Tim would be sitting down, just watching. She declined, said his time was up, Tim needed to return. I'd given my word, so had Tim, so we dragged ourselves away."

Tim added, "I helped identify this guy, tracked him, dug out the evidence and didn't get to even see the interrogation."

Sarah said, "And that's a big deal, right, I remember mine with Gibbs."

"Yeah it is a big deal. When we got back and the doctor came in to check on Tim and told him he could whisper, she was a little upset that he wasn't more excited. And Tim let it out; he did a fine job of telling her how he felt, what she'd caused him to miss when he already knew he could whisper. Wish I had it recorded, it was great."

"Wow, wish I'd heard it too." The agent in the room cleared his throat and they all looked at him. He motioned Gibbs over and quietly told him he had a great memory and thought he could actually recite Tim's comments to the doctor. Grinning, Gibbs gave him the go ahead and the agent repeated Tim's words, although not in a whisper, even emphasizing the same words he had. Tim blushed listening to the words;_ yeah he'd been really ticked_. When the agent finished, Tim thanked him and then asked him not to repeat that to anyone else. The man promised and Tim dismissed it from his mind.

The group grabbed their lunches and settled in around the room, sitting on Tim's bed, the chair and joining Tim on the small sofa. They enjoyed their lunch but more to the point they enjoyed each other's company. Gibbs finished his sandwich and then sat, relaxing with his kids. Despite having seen them at the barbecue the previous evening, he realized he'd missed being with them, the four of them. Idly he wondered how they'd do with that once the case was closed, Tim was out of the hospital and everyone but Geordie had moved back to their respective homes. It hadn't been that long, but with everything that had happened it was a stretch to think back to their lives after Svetlana but before the bridge disintegrated under Tim. He gave thanks again that his son's injuries had not been any worse than they were. Sarah, noticing the introspective look on her dad's face, sat next to him and took his hand. "Penny for them."

"Huh, ah just thinking, Sweet Pea, enjoying all of us together here. So you and Rob going back to work and school today?"

"Yep, Dad, I've got a class at 4, lab at 6 and then I'm going to work a double."

"Busy schedule son, hope you've had plenty of rest!"

Rob laughed, "No worry about that, I've had nothing but rest the last couple of days."

"And how about you, Miss Sarah?"

"I'll drop Rob off at school on my way to work, Dad, be home before midnight."

"And both of you will have an agent with you."

His two youngest chorused, "Yes Dad." He smiled. "We'll get this wrapped up soon, but not letting you, any of you, go without a protection detail until we have everyone involved behind bars."

Geordie spoke, "I don't think that's a problem Dad, not after what happened over the weekend."

Gibbs nodded, "Now, tell me about Damon, how'd his job interview go? I haven't had a chance to talk with him or see Elaine."

"He got a call right before we left, he got the job. He starts on Friday, on the early morning shift." Geordie paused, "Is it ok if he stays until he's on his feet, Dad? At least through this week?"

Gibbs laughed and ruffled Geordie's hair, "He can stay as long as he needs to, Geo, long as he's clean."

While his father and brother were talking, Rob had been thinking about everyone involved in keeping his entire family safe. "We should have a party when this is over, you know, to thank everyone that's been guarding and helping us."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say they had all just been doing their jobs, then thought about it and nodded, "You're right, Doc, we should do that. Why don't you start planning it? We can have it at the house if you'd like."

Tim smiling, added, "Rob, you could make it a celebration for Fornell and include everyone involved." Gibbs nodded in agreement. He stayed with his family a little longer than he'd planned but finally forced himself to walk out of the room and make the drive to work.

XXX

For NCIS, the rest of Tuesday was happily uneventful. Progress was made in Fornell's case, Vance made sure any warrants for the case did not involve the FBI. They had the mob guy in NCIS custody and the authorities holding his two thugs for trial were quietly informed that the prisoners had been involved in a larger case and additional charges would be filed against them. Between Carter, Vance and Gibbs, they had enough contacts in enough places to keep things away from FBI ears and keep the case moving toward Gehob's takedown.

Vance requested another four hours of Tim's time on Wednesday, only to be told he could have 6 hours, as long as Drs. Mallard and Palmer kept an eye on him and he had several breaks. Vance blinked, not having been told of the problem between doctor and patient. For a split second he thought to ask but then wisely decided to just graciously accept an extra two hours of McGee's time. When he mentioned it to Gibbs, the man's lips tightened and he nodded. Vance walked away, now sure something had happened. Thinking about it further, he decided to approach his Medical Examiners, see if they had anything insight.

Ducky had had a rather long conversation with Dr. Bwookie and was discussing it with Jimmy when the Director walked into Autopsy. Since they both had their backs to him, he gently cleared his throat. Ducky turned, "Ah, Director Vance, Dr. Palmer and I were just saying we should call you."

"Is there a problem, Doctors?" He looked again, that looked awfully like a smirk on Dr. Palmer's face. Vance raised his eyebrows, letting them know he wanted an answer.

Jimmy replied, "Not any more, sir." Ducky sighed and tried not to roll his eyes at his colleague's reply.

"It seems our patient showed a bit of temper with his doctor earlier and the consequences are that he's allowed the additional two hours tomorrow."

"Any idea what caused the problem, Dr. Mallard...did you just say that Timothy McGee lost his temper?"

"Yes I did, Director, it is a rare occurrence, but it does happen."

"Would you be breaching patient-doctor confidentiality by telling me what happened?"

Jimmy spoke up, "T, uh Agent DiNozzo told me, so it's not confidential and it doesn't concern Tim's injuries, although I'm surprised Agent Gibbs hasn't said anything."

"When I told him about the extra two hours, he just nodded, looked a bit angry but didn't say anything."

Jimmy nodded and then told Vance the story of Gibbs' request to the doctor for an additional hour, her denial and what had followed at the hospital.

Vance nodded, "I felt bad for him when I realized he'd missed seeing the results of his work, especially under the circumstances. He can use part of his time tomorrow to watch the recording, I'll let him know."

"Thank you Director; I'm sure that will certainly ease the doctor's feelings of guilt, although she was doing her job watching out for her patient, perhaps hadn't quite understood the importance of his work and our jobs. He was apparently quite eloquent about that and her denial."

"Good for him, Dr. Mallard, glad he spoke up for himself…or at least signed."

Jimmy grinned, "Oh no she had just told him he could talk, but he already knew that. He let loose with his voice, but Agent DiNozzo said Agent Gibbs said he kept it to a whisper. Gibbs and the agent with them took him outside for a walk after so he'd cool down."

"Seems he's more like his father than we thought! Thanks for the information, I'll text him now." Vance turned and left chuckling to himself. He would have loved to have heard that, Tim McGee losing his temper, telling someone off. For some reason, that made the Director of NCIS feel better about the case and the events of the past months, knowing the inner strength and determination, yes even the tempers of his agents. He texted Tim to let him know he had 6 hours on Wednesday and that he would have the recording of Stud Diopiti's interrogation cued up and ready for him to watch. He got back a text thanking him for his thoughtfulness. He smiled; yes Agent McGee had a temper; however he was still the usually polite young man he'd always been.

Ziva and Gibbs split the night shift between them on Tuesday along with the protection detail, of course, and again there were no problems. Ziva worried that Gehob would find out that Diopiti and both his henchmen were in custody and find another way to strike back. Gibbs and DiNozzo had already had a conversation about that and Agent O'Brien was consulted. He reported that he had already spoken to everyone, put out the word not to let down their guard, that one of the dirtbags was still on the loose and might have other 'friends' to help him. Every vehicle any of them used was searched any time it was left unguarded. Tim's room, Ducky and Gibbs' homes were searched twice a day. The agents protecting Sarah and Rob and the Hubbards were especially observant, since they were, for all intents and purposes, the 'civilians' in the group. Callum and Ainsley had not been very happy about someone watching them, but once they learned Sarah and Rob, their new idols, also had guards, they accepted it. Claire, having been a Navy wife for many years, just went with the flow, trusting NCIS to fix the problem.

Tim woke before his dad Wednesday morning, excited and a bit nervous about going into work again; determined to find everything he could about S.A. Gehob. His orders, his memos, anything he'd put in writing about either Fornell or his connection with the Bomlundering family. They had the story, they knew what had happened, but Tim wanted to back that up with as much electronic and physical evidence as possible. He'd already determined through his work and knowing what the man had done to Fornell that Gehob was an arrogant bastard. Tim stopped to wonder if the ADD had any leverage over anyone else, say in the FBI hierarchy. Probably not, he would have moved sooner than this.

Tim slowly got out of bed, his dad still asleep on the sofa and quietly padded down to the staff lounge to get some halfway decent coffee for them. The doctor had finally released the coffee restriction and Tim had tried not to immediately resume his regular habits, at least not until after his discharge. He mixed some decaf in with his coffee so he could have the real stuff later at the office. He returned to his room with the two cups only to find Dr. Bwookie in there waiting for him. His dad was awake and reached for the coffee with a smile. "You're a good son, Timomine."

"Yeah, Dad, would you say that if I forgot your coffee?"

His dad pretended to think, "Uh, yeah, I'm …sure I would son, sure I would."

They both laughed. The doctor just watched the two of them. Tim turned to the doctor, "I understand you've given me permission for 6 hours today, Doctor. Thank you, I'll certainly put the time to good use so my family and our friends can get back to their normal lives."

"Tim, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't understand…"

"No reason you should, Doctor, unless someone tries to tell you of course. I understand you were just doing your job. So was I."

"Yes and I wasn't listening well when your father called, because he said nearly the same things you did. I do apologize, I was distracted."

Tim nodded, "Apology accepted." and moved to the closet to get the clothes he'd been wearing to work.

Behind him, the doctor said something in a low voice to his dad; all Tim heard was his dad's reply, "My kids come first."

He had a sinking feeling this was the end of "Barbara and Jethro" and made a mental note to talk to his dad about it when they got to the office as there would be no privacy in the car. It didn't seem fair to blame everything on the doctor when his dad had been flirting with her as much as she with him. He shook it off, they'd talk later.

He was managing to get himself dressed much easier now, although whoever was there with him in the morning still had to help him with socks. Dad had solved the shoe problem by bringing in a pair of slip-ons for him to wear. They wouldn't work out in the field, but that was months away. He still had more Physical Therapy ahead of him and then he'd have to re-qualify, plus have a psych evaluation.

For now, he would be happy with being allowed to work at all. He finished dressing and then came back into the room to find the breakfast trays had been delivered. In his rush to get to the office, he'd forgotten about breakfast. His dad was already eating, he just pointed to the chair and table where Tim's breakfast sat. He lowered himself carefully as this chair wasn't very comfortable and then noticed that the wheelchair he'd use at NCIS was already in the room. He got up, deciding to sit in that while he ate, and had his hands on the handles to push it over to the table when a big calloused hand clamped down on his own.

"Forgetting something son?"

"Um…yeah, not supposed to push anything."

"Or pull. You want to sit in this, go ahead, I'll wheel you over." Tim resisted making a face; he really didn't want to start out the morning with a headslap.

"Thanks Dad." He gave a chagrined look and his dad smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Got to take care, kiddo, want you out of here so I can spoil you all I want at home."

"Ho…oh I hadn't thought about that yet. Where is everyone sleeping? "

"Don't worry, your sister and brothers have it all worked out. You'll see when you get there."

Tim smiled, that was only two days away. He ate his breakfast, cleaned up and was ready to go. He started to walk out the door, then turned, "Oops, forgot again. Geez."

Gibbs smirked, pulling the chair around. "Your chariot awaits, Timiny."

"I know I'm really lucky the doctor's letting me go to work at all, but I'll sure be glad when I don't have to use the chair." Gibbs let go of one handle to squeeze the back of his neck affectionately, "Me too, son, me too."

The car search was clean and the ride to the Navy Yard went smoothly. Tim had already texted Ziva telling her they were on their way. Following the routine from the previous day, she'd boot up Tim's desktop computer and laptop, so he wouldn't have to wait for that when he got in, could get straight to work. She and Tony hadn't had much to do in this case although Carter had allowed them to help a bit and of course helping get Fornell to safety last week; in any event she was happy to help in this small way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tony had stopped at one of his favorite bakeries and had a full box of pastries with him as he walked through the parking garage. He stopped as he spotted Gibbs, Tim and their guard drive in. He knew it would take a few minutes to roll Tim over, so he went on upstairs to the bullpen. Ziva spotted the pastries immediately and tried not to drool at the smell. Tony put his gear down and opened the box for Ziva to pick out her favorite, an apple cinnamon twist. He started to pull out a bear claw for Tim, then decided to let the man choose, he might want something different today. He moved to Tim's desk, intending to leave it there and then take it over to Carter and O'Brien's teams once Tim and Boss took theirs. The elevator dinged and Tim, Gibbs and their guard emerged, making their way to the bullpen. Ziva had just been about to take her first bite but stopped when she saw her boyfriend. She put the pastry down on a napkin and then shook her hand in pain. "OH, I cut my hand."

Gibbs stopped; the agent with them stepping forward.

"On what, Officer David?"

"I do not know, there is nothing on my desk."

Gibbs and Tim said at the same time, "Where did you get the pastry?"

"I brought them in, Boss." Tony was right there, still holding the box.

Ziva's hand was bleeding quite a lot. Gibbs opened his mouth to tell DiNozzo to call Ducky or Palmer when Palmer emerged from the back elevator with his medical bag.

"Palmer, how did you know?"

"I called him Boss, as soon as I heard Ziva say she'd cut her hand."

"Good job, DiNozzo. Now, where did you get the pastries?"

"At the bakery I always go to, Boss, every week."

Tim whispered, "So someone knows your pattern, Tony." DiNozzo paled and looked at the box in his hand. "Did you give any to anyone else, DiNozzo?"

"No…I just got here, Boss, I gave one to Ziva, was going to let you guys pick yours out and then take the box to Carter and O'Brien's teams."

"Palmer, how's her hand?"

"It's a long cut, Agent Gibbs, I need to x-ray it, make sure there's no foreign substance in there, then stitch it, but I don't think it went deep enough to cut any muscle or tendon."

Ziva looked up, "It is not my shooting hand, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled grimly. "Tony, take that pastry and the box down to Ab…the lab; have them look at Ziva's pastry and the rest of them and the box itself."

By that time, Vance had arrived. "Tell the lab I said top priority and Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and you too, Agent McGee, you were right in your concerns. There's obviously still someone out there helping this dirtbag."

Carter had also arrived on the scene, followed by O'Brien. Carter spoke first. "DiNozzo, need the name and address of that bakery and your statement telling us how you went about ordering those. But first, get those to the lab."

Jimmy was putting a temporary bandage on Ziva's hand to stem the bleeding. Seeing the blood, Gibbs worried about how much she'd lost, who knew one little hand would have that much in it. Before he could state his concerns however, Ziva's boyfriend spoke up, "Jimmy, here, take her down in my chair, I'll be fine in my desk chair for awhile."

Jimmy nodded; Gibbs helped Tim out of the chair and held onto him while he walked over to his desk. He wasn't as slow as he'd been, but he admitted this had shaken him a bit and he was more determined than ever to stop this rat bastard. Palmer and Carter helped Ziva into the chair, while she was still protesting she didn't need a ride. Agent O'Brien accompanied them to Autopsy/First Aid while Carter went with DiNozzo down to the lab.

Gibbs and Vance stood in front of Tim's desk. He was furious now, his fingers flying as he set up his searches. He spoke without looking up, "Director Vance, once I get the results back on these, I'll need more computers, probably four, maybe more."

"You've got them McGee, Carter's already got them identified." Tim nodded.

Gibbs watched him, "Tim…"

"I'm all right Dad,…I'm not made of glass…oh, sorry." He looked up at Vance then, who just gave him a half smile and turned to go back to his office.

"Guess I know that by now, son." The agent who'd come in with them was still in the bullpen, not willing to leave until his boss gave him the go ahead.

The searches started, Tim carefully leaned back in his chair. "Da…Boss, aren't you going to see how Ziva is, what the lab's got? I'm done for a bit." Gibbs hesitated and their agent spoke up, "I'll be here, Agent Gibbs. Not leaving here until we find out what happened." Gibbs nodded, gave his son a soft pat on the shoulder rather than the hug he wanted to give him and took off for Autopsy and the lab.

Another agent from Carter's team appeared and put crime scene tape up. They would need to follow strict protocol with this so there would be no question arising in court about the pastry cutting Ziva. If indeed it was the pastry.

The lab, or rather Ginger in the lab, called Carter within minutes of the box of pastries being delivered to them.

"Agent Carter, the pastry that was out of the box has little shards of a sharp edged substance, probably plastic or glass, I'm still running it. We'll be testing all of the pastries."

"Can you give me an image of them, Ginger? So that when I arrest the bakers, they can see their work?"

"Yes sir, I'm printing them now."

One of Carter's team had heard him on the phone with Ginger and was already on her way down to the lab to pick them up.

She brought back images of the pastries with the shards gleaming like diamonds inside them. Ginger had also photographed the box, all surfaces to include any identifying marks. In one shot the box was full and Carter's team and the others agreed that pastries in general had lost their appeal. When Carter's agent brought the prints up to their bullpen, they viewed them on the plasma. The women commented that their mouths would have been cut up as they chewed, gums, tongue, palette, but some of the men shuddered knowing their own habits of devouring a pastry with just a token chew or two.

XXX

Gibbs had been ready to rake DiNozzo over the coals but then realized it could also have happened yesterday with their pre-ordered and prepared deli lunch. Grunting in anger at their errors in judgment, he walked into his 'office', waited until the doors closed and the lift started moving, then cut the power and gave himself a headslap. Flipping the switch back on, he returned to the bullpen to the anguished face of his SFA.

"Boss, I thought I wasn't part of this…I thought I was safe, I actually thought we were safe now."

"So you threw Rules 3 and 8 under the bus, DiNozzo?"

"Never assume, always double check… yeah boss."

"Even though they found that device under your car as well as everyone else's just a few days ago."

"Yeah, but Diopiti and his goons are in custody."

"And tell me, Special Agent DiNozzo, were they acting independently? Just pulled Fornell's name out of a hat?"

"No Boss, I just didn't think…"

"You're right…and I didn't either."

"Huh?"

"Ordered lunch by phone from our favorite deli for the kids and me yesterday. They stopped and picked it up; it was all ready for them in bags, all neatly marked. DAMN IT, they could have been hurt, even killed. And DiNozzo…their protection detail was right there with them, wouldn't have done any of us a damn bit of good if the food had the same thing these pastries did or was poisoned."

"Boss." The two men looked at each other in anger, frustration and sorrow at their lapses and near misses.

"I need to update Carter and Vance; you sit tight…or go see how Ziva is doing."

"I'll go see her, Boss."

Gibbs gave Tony a pat on the shoulder as he left, so angry with himself he didn't dare let it out. Was it his feelings for his family, had they gotten in the way of his good sense? He'd been a Lead Agent for more than a decade and in his mind, this was his worst lapse, ever. And it was inexcusable; a damn good thing Vance had given their case to Carter. He paused at the edge of Carter's bullpen as his team was having a quiet conference. He'd turned to leave when Rick caught sight of him. "Jethro, c'mon on in. I was just getting an update and looking at the images of those pastries."

He looked closer at Gibbs, "Is something else wrong, Jethro?"

"No, Rick, just the same stupidity, both mine and DiNozzo's. I need to update you and the Director."

"Ok, I'll meet you up there in a minute." Gibbs nodded and headed up the stairs to his boss's office. He was not looking forward to this conversation but Vance needed to know. His next thought was that DiNozzo's pattern had been known and followed, but his family's pattern, ordering from that deli, had not. He followed through with that theory. Rob and Sarah had been the original fans of the deli, not Tim and not him. That was probably why their food had not been tampered with. The deli wasn't part of either his or Tim's pattern…routine.

As he finished that thought, he found he was standing in Vance's office, in front of his desk. Vance looked at him, "You got something?"

"An update, not happy about it, need to wait for Rick."

"We all make mistakes, Gibbs."

"Not like DiNozzo and I just have, not that big, could have cost a lot of pain to a lot of people, maybe even worse. And me…I could have lost the family I've been given."

His knees suddenly weak, Gibbs felt hands pushing him into a chair. A glass of water appeared and he was ordered to take small sips. That done, he gave himself a few minutes and then, knowing it was Rick who had gotten him into the chair, he started talking, "DiNozzo thought he was out of the circle drawn by Gehob…and that we were all safe once Rick's team busted Diopiti. He never considered the puppet master and neither did I." Gibbs continued, telling Vance and Carter about his family's takeout order at their favorite deli yesterday for the lunch at the hospital and finishing with his theory that they'd escaped harm because it was mostly Sarah and Rob's favorite not his or Tim's.

"So you believe that your two youngest have not been targeted?"

"Yes, they were targeted by Diopiti. But apparently Gehob isn't up to speed yet, he is still focused on my team. I'm not taking any more chances with that."

Rick stood and paced, "Leon, we need to bring this guy down fast. If we can trace this to him, we can hold him until you meet with Calloway over the weekend."

Vance thought for a moment, "Yes and no. It will get Gehob into temporary custody, but other than the threat of danger and the cut to Ziva's hand which I've been told will have no lasting effects, no actual harm has been done. Yes, the intent is there, but that's not going to hold a member of the FBI management food chain for more than a few hours, at most. And it will have a negative effect on our case, make us seem that we're targeting him rather than proving he's the dirtbag he is. It's just a few more days, gentlemen, SecNav has ordered the takedown happen no later than Monday. Gibbs, can your team and your family hold out until then?"

"Team can, Leon, not sure about Sarah and Rob. Tim will be discharged and home with all of us on Friday, that will help, to have him home. Hell, it'll help all of us. I'll see if I can get that pushed up to Thursday afternoon after all his evaluations; that should help the kids and change the plan, change the pattern. Having him home and everyone but DiNozzo under a protection detail should help."

Carter shook his head, "Nope, he's going under one whether he likes it or not, Jethro and I'll also have a word with the agent with your family yesterday. He or she should have raised that issue. You and Tony aren't the only ones who missed that." Gibbs opened his mouth to defend the agent, but realized Rick was right.

"You going to put an agent in with DiNozzo at his place?"

"No, there's room at Ducky's. Unless Werth has left or is leaving your place, you're full up."

"Already told Damon he could stay till he gets back on his feet; he's probably in Gehob's crosshairs by now. He's starting a new job on Friday, Rick, did you …"

"Yeah, Geordie let O'Brien's team know. It's 'your' diner so we had it covered anyway, Jethro." Gibbs huffed. "Thanks man."

"Gibbs, I don't think it's necessary to have Agent McGee's discharge moved up. Along with his protection detail, one of the armed members of your family is always there with him and I know Tim has his own weapons with him. We'll speak with the head of Security at Bethesda about the kitchen staff and the food delivery staff, but I don't want to imperil his recovery in any way. So we're covered; we will all and I am including my own family, take extra precautions, think through our routines and change them as necessary for the duration. DiNozzo will join the Hubbards and Palmer at Dr. Mallard's immediately, Werth will continue staying with you and somehow you'll shoehorn Tim into the house on Friday."

The other two men chuckled at Vance's last bit, knowing how true it was.

"I gave that to Sarah to figure out, last I saw she had it all mapped out."

Vance quipped, "I have a mental image of a line of twin beds lined up in that basement of yours. "

Gibbs laughed harder at that, knowing how close they were to having to use some version of that solution. One more person needing one more bed would tip them right over the edge into the basement.

Carter clapped him on the back, "C'mon, Gibbs. Let's go get this jerk." Vance sat back as the two of them left his office, thinking about the changes he'd seen in his top agent these past few months. In his job, nothing had changed;, he was still the hard-ass former Marine urging his team to find the dirtbags. And their closure rate remained at its usual high percentage rate. But this was the second time the man had had a near panic attack in his office. Shrugging, he guessed he hadn't yet learned to balance family and work. Maybe he could help with that…once this business was over and done with.

XXX

At his desk, Tim, using Ron Sacks' information, was continuing to dig through the FBI's and specifically Gehob's files, searching for any incriminating documents, orders, payments, anything that would lead to a solid take down of this hosebag. What he found was an electronic treasure trove, so much so that for a while he worried that it was a plant. But there was too much of it and it dated back years, before his transfer to DC and Calloway's department. There was so much Tim had to organize the searches by computer, by year and then change printer assignments for each computer so he wouldn't tie up one printer for the rest of the day. That's how much there was. He was sorting through it all electronically, and was momentarily glad that Dr. Bwookie had given him six hours today. He would need every second of that. Having Tony, who'd returned from Autopsy with Ziva and Tim's wheelchair, pull documents off the various printers, Tim booked a conference room and, sighing, remembered that he was not supposed to be moving around, even in his wheelchair. Ziva caught the sigh and pulling Tony over with her good hand; they stood in front of Tim's desk. "What do you need?"

"Strong back muscles that don't wobble. Other than that, we need to keep pulling this stuff off the printers, I have them going to all the printers in the squad room, and take them to Conference Room B to sort out. Uh, and tell Carter's team about all of it!" Tim grimaced as he realized he was not doing this work for his own team, but for Carter's team so they could bring down the creep who was raining so much crap down on his family.

Tony leaned forward and put his hand on his arm, "We'll get him, Probie, a combined effort, we'll bring him down and he'll stay down." Tim nodded. Ziva looked at him, he was starting to look a bit tired, "Timothy, you have been working for three hours straight. I believe it is time for a break, while all the documents are printing and being sorted." Tim nodded; he was actually a little tired after the scare with Ziva and the pastries, then the thrill of the hunt through the FBI network.

XXX

Rick Carter and his junior agent pulled up in front of the bakery from which DiNozzo had purchased the pastries that morning. Strolling in, they took note of the layout of the place, noticing the open kitchen. The woman behind the counter smiled at them, these two reminded her of Tony DiNozzo, a regular customer. She wondered if they'd come to see if they could score such a sweet deal.

"Help you with anything? The lemon meringue tart is on special today."

"Need to talk with you about a purchase earlier this morning, we're with NCIS." Carter and his junior showed their badges. "NCIS, so do you work with Tony?"

The junior agent blinked; a bit surprised their suspect would open up like that. Carter took it in stride, "About his purchase this morning."

"Well, it wasn't something we normally do, but he's been a regular here for so long."

"What was different about today? "

"Well about 3 minutes after he called in his order, a friend of his called, saying it was Tony's birthday and he'd ordered the pastries for his own party. The friend, his name was Joe, said he had made pastries for the party the night before, so could he bring them in, have them put into one of our boxes and let Tony buy them, and then we'd settle up later. Since it was for Tony, I said sure, I'm the owner, no problem. The friend, Joe, came in about ten minutes later with the pastries. I put a few of ours in too, I felt funny about not including some of our own product when it was our box. "

"I see, can you describe this friend of DiNozzo's?"

"Yes and I can do better than that, I'm alone here in the early morning, so I have security cameras inside and outside. Is Tony all right, has something happened?"

"Something almost happened and Tony's fine, Ms. …?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Darlene, Darlene D'Amato."

"Ms. D'Amato. If we could review your security footage for this morning, that would be very helpful. And please don't speak to anyone else about this."

"Anyone else?"

Carter gave a brief explanation along with a 'little white lie' to prevent the woman from talking with any other agency who might be interested, "We're investigating a case, Tony's working on it too, and the FBI believes it's their jurisdiction. It's possible someone else might drop in to speak with you, we'd prefer you didn't."

"Am I in danger?"

"You might be, ma'am; I see you normally close at 1:00 PM?"

"Yes."

"What I'd like to do is leave Agent Bertelli in here with you as protection until you close, and we'll also have an agent on the street watching."

"Oh, I suppose that will be fine. Will that just be today then?"

"Probably the next few days, Ms. D'Amato; are you open on Saturday?"

"Yes, but only until 10 AM."

"And do you live close by?"

"I live in the same building as Tony, that's how I know him."

"I see. Do you have any place you can go and stay?"

"Not close to my business, Agent Carter and I can't afford to shut down."

"Nor would we ask that of you, ma'am. All right, what we'll likely do is escort you to your home after you close here; have you pack a bag and then we'll put you up someplace safe until the case is concluded. We'll escort you to and from your business and provide security while you're here."

"Wow, that seems like a lot of trouble."

"We need to keep you safe, Ms D'Amato; you've just become a witness to crime."

As he spoke, he'd led the bakery owner away from the cash register toward the other end of the counter, figuring that if there was a bug it would have been placed close to the register. Bertelli was running a sniffer and shook her head, there was nothing.

"All right, although this is starting to frighten me a little."

"I'm sorry we've frightened you, we really just want to make sure you and your business are safe."

"I understand."

Bertelli suddenly spoke, "Would you feel better if you spoke with DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I would, please."

Carter nodded, "All right, let me see if I can track him down, he was helping his teammates when we left."

"Oh, would that be Tim and Ziva?"

"You know them?"

"I know of them and their boss, Gibbs. I've met him, although he just knows me as Tony's neighbor. I thought Tim was in the hospital?"

Carter laughed; a genuine laugh that eased the woman's fears more than anything else he could have done. Bertelli was chuckling too. She spoke for them both, "Ms. D'Amato, please forgive us, we don't mean to be rude, but we don't often run into people who know so much about our co-workers…ones who aren't family, anyway."

"Oh I see, yes I suppose that would be unusual in your lines of work."

While Bertelli and Ms. D'Amato were talking, Rick called Tony and explained the situation. "And now she's a little frightened, thought it would help to speak with you. What's interesting, DiNozzo is how much she knows about your team and current events."

In the conference room with Tim and Ziva, Tony had turned from his colleagues when he'd answered the phone and he blanched at Carter's last remark; deciding to ignore it for now, make a full confession to Gibbs before Carter returned and hope for the best. In the meantime, he agreed to speak with the bakery owner,

"Hi Dar. No, I'm fine, we're all ok, I will explain later when I can."

The conversation was short; the bakery owner seemed fine once she'd spoken with her friend. Once Tony disconnected the call, he raced from the room looking for Gibbs. He found him in the bullpen, reading the note Tim had left him.

"Boss, need to talk to you. Might have made another mistake, hard to know since nobody here is in the same situation."

Gibbs looked at his SFA. "This have anything to do with whoever it is you've been sleeping with?"

"How did you…Boss?"

"DiNozzo, I know when you broke up with Wendy you were hurtin' bad. That was a big chance you took with her and it didn't work out. I understand you trying, was damn brave. But you've been ok, even better than ok. Not as…I don't know, worried, torn, whatever you were with Wendy. Calmer, like someone was taking care of you. Figured it was someone who knew you pretty well, knew how you think. Am I wrong?"

"No Boss, you're not. The thing is, that woman is Darlene D'Amato, you've met her, my neighbor."

"Ok, yeah nice woman, pretty."

"Yeah, she's been wonderful, the thing is, she's also the owner of the bakery where I bought those pastries."

"Ah geez, DiNozzo."

"No, it's ok, well it's not ok but it's not her. Rick called, they'll check the security footage but she told them what happened, sounds like Gehob has my landline tapped, I know, I screwed up with that whole thing, and he called her with a cover story about wanting to surprise me. The thing is, I don't ever tell anyone my real birthday, because I don't celebrate it, I don't ever want to be reminded of it. So Dar didn't know when this guy called and said he wanted to surprise me for my birthday. "

"Ok, so got all that, her alibi will either check out or not, so why did you race in here looking for me?"

Tony made a face, "Because Carter mentioned she knew a lot about our team and I know that's going to come into question. So I'll just tell you, Boss, it's…pillow talk."

"DiNozzo, you telling me you talk about us after you have sex with this woman?"

"Um yeah, sometimes."

"Don't let her go, DiNozzo. Anyone who will listen to our crazy problems, isn't in the same business and still likes you, she's a keeper."

"Boss."

"Just saying, Tony. And if her alibi checks out, you and I will have a little chat with Rick and Leon if we need to. If she's clear, don't worry about it."

Tony's shoulders relaxed, "Thanks Boss."

"I swear I don't know which one of you gets in more trouble."

"Well, you got a lot of us to watch out for now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Anthony."

"Um Boss?"

"I talked with Luca last night."

"How'd you know?"

"Thinking about the one of the "lot of us" that's missing right now and has more trouble than the rest of you combined."

"Oh. So what'd he say?"

"They found some meds that are working better; Luca says if the improvement continues, he'll be able to see her in person."

"Wow, this has taken a long time."

"Yeah, Ducky says they had to get the diagnosis right and then find the right combination of medications that works."

"Will she still be able to come back?"

"Don't know that, Tony. Think she'll have to be monitored to make sure her meds are being taken properly and that they continue to work. And for the agency's sake, her work would have to be under close supervision. Not sure how she's going to feel about that when our Abby finally surfaces."

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"No idea, DiNozzo. If I had my wish, she would be like she was when Kate was alive, smart, quirky, fun but not so..."

"Over the top emotional, loud, mean, childish, clingy, erratic, demanding?"

"Yeah, that. Miss my girl, the one I thought I knew. Ducky and I have been talking with Dr. Cranston about her; when Abby's stable we'll visit, make sure she knows she's part of our family, always will be."

"That's good, Boss and maybe I can visit her too."

"That'd be good, Tony."

"I don't think the others will though."

"Don't be so sure. Tim keeps in touch with Luca and Jimmy apparently does too."

"They never said."

"Yeah, kind of a touchy subject with all of us. Now, where's our team? Need to get caught up with what they're doing with the case." DiNozzo updated the man he considered his surrogate father while they walked to the conference room.

Tim had seen a funny look in Tony's eyes and figured he'd gone to find his da…boss. He'd have to get used to calling Gibbs the right name all over again when he came back to work. While Tony was gone, Ziva helped him sort the documents into years and subjects – and likely usefulness. Tim had just texted Carter's SFA that he was ready for them when the door opened and his dad and Tony walked in. Tony's shoulders, the usual tell for his stress level, were more relaxed than they had been since Ziva's hand had been cut. Carter's team came in on Gibbs' heels and Tim updated everyone, handing over the documents, with the links highlighted so whoever ending up examining these in the Legal Dept. would have a clue where to look for the source document.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, glad to be back!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Carter returned with the security footage of the bakery shortly after that and they were able to make a positive match, visually and electronically in the lab, to Gehob. Tim had already searched and found no connection between Gehob and Dar D'Amato, he'd already given those results to the SFA. Having finished his planned work for the day, plus some additional, Tim and his dad headed down to see Ducky. His vitals were all good but he did admit to being tired, and was instructed to rest for 30 minutes on Ducky's couch. After that he would be viewing Diopiti's interrogation. Tim had not thought he would fall asleep as he had so much going through his mind, but the couch was comfortable and he could hear his dad and Ducky's voices rumbling outside Ducky's office. Little knowing he was echoing Rob, he loved the sound of his dad's voice, it made him feel safe, secure and loved. He was asleep in minutes. Ducky persuaded Gibbs to let him sleep for 45 minutes, knowing Dr. Bwookie wouldn't pay too much attention to how long he was really here today.

XXX

Once Tim was asleep, Gibbs headed back to the squad room, arriving just as Carter was preparing a text to send to him. Legal felt they had enough between the documented links to organized crime, the documents regarding Fornell and the security footage from the bakery, to prepare an arrest warrant for a variety of charges. It would not be served until they had every scrap of everything, including Vance's all-important interview with DD Calloway over the weekend. Everything would be ready for Monday.

XXX

By Monday, everything was in play. The Gibbs' home was full to the brim as Tim joined them. He was discharged from the hospital on Friday and safely at home, having passed all his medical evaluations and been escorted home by his brothers. With their dad's approval, Sarah had assigned the master bedroom to Ziva and Tim. The family had shuffled beds around so everyone had a place to sleep; although on the nights Rob wasn't working someone, usually Gibbs or Damon, ended up on the couch. It had been a quiet weekend as Tim adjusted to being home. He could manage the stairs a couple of times a day, but had found the comfy chair in the living room was perfect for a mid-day nap. Being used to all the background noise of the hospital, nothing woke him once he drifted off.

As Claire Hubbard had invited a couple of friends of Callum and Ainsley for dinner and movies Saturday night, Tony and Jimmy joined the Gibbses for the evening for their own dinner and movies, a "James Bond through the years" marathon. Tim was still not allowed pizza or spicy foods, so dinner was spaghetti with meatballs that Ziva made.

Gibbs had finally had a chance to update Fornell and Pat; he'd found Tobias enjoying the company and the outdoors but clearly chomping at the bit to return home. The beleaguered man had been briefed earlier of NCIS involvement and the reason for it and had spent days brooding over that. He was miserable that he could not be involved in his own case; that is until Gibbs pointed out once again that he was staying safe for Emily's sake. That soothed what little bits of his pride that were left and gave him a reason to hold his head high. The Cookes planned to bring him to DC on Tuesday after the takedown on Monday.

XXX

Although everyone continued their vigilance, there were no further incidents. Carter did report that someone called Bethesda Wednesday evening wanting to know how all the NCIS agents were doing. Apparently Gehob was checking on his handiwork.

Over the weekend, Director Vance had visited the ailing Deputy Director Calloway as planned. To Leon's amazement, he found the man recovering not from the cancer, a rumor that had been bandied about, but from poisoning, source unknown.

Calloway, still a bit puzzled as to why NCIS was so interested in him, was further stymied when the Director offered to take over the investigation of the poisoning. It was Leon's turn to be stymied, and horrified, to find there was no investigation. Calloway had prevailed upon his physician to keep things quiet as he had his suspicions but hadn't figured out who he could turn to.

At that point, Leon held up his hand. "How's your security here?"

"We have the best home alarm on the market, but since I'm on extended medical leave, we have no protection detail, don't usually have one anyway."

"Mind if I use this?" Vance held up a sniffer and Calloway motioned to him to use it. The search found nothing.

"I must admit, Director Vance, it never occurred to me to look outside the Bureau."

"It's Leon, and I have a strong suspicion that your poisoning was not only an accident, I'll bet we can link it back to a case we're about to blow open, the reason I'm here."

"Ah, so you're not recruiting over the hill Bureau agents for your agency? And I'm Lawrence."

"No Lawrence, I have a much bigger agenda than that." Before Leon gave the particulars of the Gehob case, he interviewed the man about the rogue agent, not giving anything away. As he'd hoped, Lawrence Calloway had immediate answers.

"He's a terrible agent, but good at politics. I've had my eye on him for years as a troublemaker, had him transferred to my department so I could keep a closer eye on him."

"Do you have any specifics?"

"I believe he's tied to a minor mob family in the area. I haven't pinned it down, my findings were just getting interesting when I became ill. Why are you asking, what has he done?"

"For starters, I'm quite sure he poisoned you. Or ordered it done." From there, Leon outlined what Gehob had done or ordered his mob cronies to do to Tobias Fornell and his family. Calloway paled at the tale of Emily's kidnapping, only recovering his color when Leon reassured him the young girl had not been physically harmed, had no memories of any of the ordeal and would be offered professional help if and when she needed it. Vance continued with Fornell and Sacks' 'case' against McGee and subsequent failure, along with Tobias' flight to safety and the additional problems suffered by the Gibbs' family, the attempted kidnapping of Sarah and Rob, the explosive device at the hospital, the devices found and removed from their vehicles and the doctored pastries. After Leon outlined it all, he asked Calloway to remain quiet over the weekend and join them Monday for the takedown, offered to provide a protection detail for the rest of the weekend and secure transportation. The man, still reeling with all the information about his subordinate's crimes, was happy to accept both offers and to meet the agents who had followed Vance's own detail in anticipation of the offer being accepted. On the ride home with his own security detail, Leon briefly wondered who else he could install as temporary agents. SecNav had offered a few CGIS agents if necessary, but Vance thought his crew would be enough for the next 36 hours, until the takedown.

So, yes, by Monday the plan was in motion. All of the legal documents were prepared and in hand as Secretary of the Navy Davenport, NCIS Director Vance, and a puzzled FBI Director Mueller gathered in the SecNav's private conference room at the Pentagon. Mueller had been directed by his superior, the Director of National Intelligence to cooperate fully with the Secretary of the Navy. He was further puzzled but happy to see his ailing Deputy Director, Calloway enter the room, although he glowered when he realized the man was being guarded by NCIS agents. At first he thought Calloway was in trouble, but was disabused of that notion by the respectful tone in which the man was welcomed by the NCIS Director and the Secretary of the Navy. Vance made sure the man was comfortably seated and had everything he needed before the others were invited to sit. Once they were seated, SecNav Davenport gave them a little taste of their purpose and then turned the meeting over to Vance.

Thirty minutes prior to this heady gathering of the brass, S.A. Gehob had been pleasantly surprised to receive a call, telling him a town car had been sent to transport him to an important meeting. His enormous ego was such that he never doubted this meant another promotion and recognition as one of the Bureau's finest. He smirked to himself on the ride, so lost in his narcissism that he never noticed the limo was not traveling in the direction of the Hoover Building. When they arrived at the Pentagon, Gehob was startled but not dismayed. He'd been told this was an important meeting. He gloried in the military escort he was given to the meeting room and he nearly drooled when he saw Mueller there.

His delusions of grandeur ended, however when he spotted Calloway and Vance. Before he had time to gather his wits, he was accused of a variety of crimes, including one count of kidnapping a minor and two counts of attempted kidnapping, along with conspiracy to commit a laundry list of crimes, including intent to cause bodily damage to federal agents and perhaps the most damning of all, the link to organized crime. He never had time to gather those scattered wits as the accusations were accompanied by several stacks of paper and photos documenting his actions. Mueller, looking through the evidence, saw that the warrants prepared by NCIS were in good order and fired him on the spot. The Director then thanked Vance for his diligence, and was handed an manila envelope as he left, no doubt to find out what else was happening with his employees.

As Vance's agent read Gehob his rights and snapped the handcuffs on his wrists, he demanded his right to counsel. He was of course allowed to make that phone call. However, when the high priced lawyer he called turned him down and told him the family wants nothing to do with him or Diopiti, he tried to make a deal with NCIS. There were no deals to be made, S.A. Gehob was done, cooked to a crisp by the flames he himself set. NCIS took him into custody, he was placed in their lockup awaiting transport. By Monday evening, Gehob arrived at the maximum security Federal prison where he would await his trail. When word quickly spread that a former FBI agent had joined the population, his life became a source of misery.

With the firing, arrest and detainment of Gehob and the continued detention of Diopiti and his thugs, the ordeal was over. By the end of the day, the protection details were released and the special agent population of NCIS headquarters, the Pentagon and Norfolk exhaled a collective sigh of relief.

Ms. D'Amato was allowed to return to her home. The Hubbards, minus Maisie of course, slept in their own beds for the first time in a week. Tony and Jimmy returned to their own apartments. The Gibbs clan remains intact for the present. Although the danger is past, Sarah and Rob aren't in all that much of a hurry to leave both their elder brothers, father and Ziva. While Damon is happy for everyone, he is busy with his new job and knew he'd be staying with Gibbs for at least another month.

When Gibbs called Fornell, using his cell not the burn phone, Tobias knew the news was good and fought his emotions as Jethro told him of the takedown. As planned, he would return to Washington on Tuesday with Pat and his son.

As Fornell was due into NCIS before he went anywhere else, Vance invited all the Gibbses and Damon to the office on Tuesday. Damon was working so had to pass; Geordie drove Tim, Sarah and Rob to the office in time for an early lunch. Today they'd feast on Chinese food from their favorite restaurant. DiNozzo ordered it, ignoring the eye rolls from his co-workers. When Security called from the lobby, DiNozzo and David left to escort Tobias and the Cookes up to the bullpen. When the former exile emerged from the elevator and into the bullpen, it was to a round of applause from the teams that had worked so hard to bring down his tormentor and to protect their own from the same monster. Fornell accepted it in good grace and then gave them and their Director, who was standing with them, a very appreciative speech.

After that, DiNozzo and Jimmy left to bring back their lunch and Fornell joined Vance, Ziva, Ducky, the Cookes and the Gibbses in one of the conference rooms for their celebratory lunch. His time away had done good things for him; he had regained much of his spirit and health. He was surprised to see Tim at the office and then realized it was just to see him. Touched, he spirited the young man away for a brief and private conversation. Both seemed content on their return and Gibbs watched proudly. Tobias had been in contact with Victor Sterling and now reported that Emily and Diane were expected home from Australia at the end of the week. After lunch, he had another surprise when Ron Sacks arrived to give him a ride to the Hoover Building.

The Cookes also left; they were staying for the week and through the weekend with old pal Joe Murray. They would all be at Gibbs' home on Saturday for the 'blowout barbecue' being planned to officially welcome Tobias home and unofficially show their gratitude toward everyone involved in Fornell's case.

When Sacks and Fornell arrived at the Hoover Building, the place Tobias had worked for nearly 40 years, there was a tension in the vehicle that had been growing since they left NCIS.

Ron turned to his boss, "Tobias, we're here. I know this is going to be weird. But the Director wants to see you, you'll be reinstated and I happen to know there's an official apology."

Tobias sighed, "I know, Ron, I know. I need to do this, get it over with. Like Gibbs says, 'rip it off, like a band aid'."

"Sounds more like DiNozzo."

"It is a DiNozzo-ism, just didn't want to piss you off." They both laughed and that got Tobias out of the car. Ron walked by his side, as he always had, entering the building. Security waved Tobias through with a smile, a break in protocol since Fornell was not in possession of his badge.

As they walked, Tobias was greeted with well wishes by old friends, acquaintances, people he'd seen around the building and total strangers. By the time they got to the elevators, the two men were surrounded. Tobias fought a childish urge to spit into the faces around him, but his good sense persevered and his game face appeared. In truth, he was completely disgusted with these people, some of whom he'd worked with for close to 40 years and none of whom had offered support of any kind, had in fact gone out of their way to avoid him during Gehob's attack on his family and integrity. To avoid an angry outburst toward these 'fair weather' "friends", he focused on the overwhelming support he'd received from Gibbs, Tim, the team, Ducky, Leon Vance, and the NCIS special agents who had broken his case, and of course, Sarah, Rob and Geordie and the Werth kid. And all that was in spite of his behavior toward Tim during the whole Svetlana/Natalie fiasco; they'd given him the chance to state his case and had been taken back into fold, supported, taken to safety, allowed to put his best friend's loved ones in dire danger and yes, forgiven. Now he'd been welcomed back by the same people he'd tried to take down. When Sarah and Rob had invited him and Ron to the barbeque planned as his official welcome home, he had been overwhelmed at the generosity of his old friend and family. Thinking about all that put a smile on his face and Ron relaxed, hoping the rest of the day would go as well.

He hadn't been in his office more than five minutes when the call came from the Director's office. When he was ushered in, he was surprised to see his former Deputy Director Calloway standing alongside the Director. Director Mueller motioned for him to sit in one of the more comfortable chairs, always a good sign; as he sat, Tobias schooled his features into a neutral expression. The Director began by welcoming him back to work and then giving him the details of what had transpired with Gehob. The fact that the man had managed to weasel his way up in the Director's management team was glossed over but his treatment of Fornell was at least referred to as "regrettable" and his attack on Fornell's family, "unacceptable." Tobias tuned out then, trying to subdue his fury at the attack on his daughter, her kidnapping and being drugged being termed "unacceptable". It was flaming freaking evil and never should have happened.

Tobias forced himself to calm down and listen again. The Director was now talking about NCIS's 'help' in bringing Gehob to justice. That was it for Fornell, all his years of hard work, learning to go with the flow, living with all the political bullshit vanished as he rose and interrupted the man, who was still scrubbing and spinning the FBI's part in the whole mess.

"No."

"I beg your pardon."

"You will not do this to me, you will not spin this, not to me. I lived through all this, except for the past week. If I had not gone to Gibbs and asked for help, for sanctuary, my young daughter and I would probably be dead by now and possibly her mother as well. And this falls at your door, Director. You allowed this monster to rise in the ranks and to kiss ass his way into Deputy Director Calloway's job. Finish up whatever you have to say because I have about 30 seconds of patience left, and then I'm out of here. There's nothing more you can do to me. I've worked 40 years for the Bureau and you're spinning this to me, my own life. I deserve better. I'm done; give me the expense checks the Bureau owes me and my ex-wife for damages and I want to see the letter of intent signed by you to cover NCIS' expenses and then you'll have my retirement papers. I can't work here anymore, not in this level of bullshit."

"Agent Fornell… Tobias …you've just been reinstated, we need you, we have a case…"

Fornell stood and held out his hand. "I'll take the checks I see in the folder, Director and I want to see that letter of intent."

Calloway started to bite back a smirk then shrugged and let it out. He'd warned Mueller that Fornell would not be pacified. He would be following Tobias into retirement for the same reasons.

Stunned at the anger he'd never before had directed at him from this agent, Mueller handed over the envelope with the checks; there was one for Diane and one for Tobias. Tobias eyeballed the amounts, wondering who had provided the estimates; suddenly knowing in his gut that Gibbs and Vance had provided the numbers.

There was a third check, marked for Emily and Fornell almost smiled realizing 'Uncle' Vance and 'Uncle' Gibbs had made sure Emily would be able to afford the professional help she'd be getting. Calloway reached over to the open folder, plucked out another document and handed it to Fornell. It was the letter of intent to pay expenses, already signed by the Director and the document was marked and highlighted ' cc: T.C. Fornell'. Knowing that meant this was his copy, Tobias took it, folded it in thirds, waved it in a thankful gesture to Calloway and turned to leave.

Mueller finally spoke again. "Lawrence is retiring; I thought of offering the position to you; you'd be the new Deputy Director." Fornell didn't pause or answer; aside from wondering if there was a penalty for flipping the bird at the Director of an ArmFed Agency, he just kept walking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When he reached his office, which seemed to have remained untouched during his forced absence, he sat in his chair and filed his retirement papers. That done, he looked at the dozens, perhaps hundreds of files stacked on every available surface. He thought about going through them, but he had one more thing to do first. He wrote a recommendation of promotion for Ron Sacks, to the position Tobias was currently holding or was again holding. He printed it, signed it and then walked it over to Calloway's office. He was back in his office, with a disgusted expression on his face as he looked at the mess Gehob had made of it.

He gave Fornell a warm smile when Tobias walked in. "Tobias, I'm glad you're still here. I wanted to ask you about Sacks."

Fornell smiled and handed his boss his recommendation for promotion. "Ah I see one last time great minds think alike. Could I interest you in a coffee or tea? I don't think I can stand to stay in this mess another minute."

Fornell nodded and they walked out to the closest coffee cart. The day was warm enough to sit on a bench and enjoy their beverages. Calloway started, "Tobias, I don't even know what to say about what's happened to you. When the Director of NCIS showed up on my doorstep last weekend and told me, I was horrified. I wish you'd felt that you could come to me."

"We were told you had a terminal illness and didn't want to see anyone but family, Lawrence."

"Gehob's first lie. Vance thinks he poisoned me. "

"Wouldn't be surprised. NCIS investigating?"

"Yes, I don't know how Vance arranged that, but I'm grateful he has."

"He's got SecNav's ear and interest. Davenport was infuriated when he heard that Gehob had attacked my daughter and tried to kidnap Gibbs' two youngest."

"Two youngest? I'm confused, Tobias. I thought Gibbs had no children?"

Chuckling, Fornell updated his soon to be former boss with the news about all the Gibbses.

"My word, that's a lot of change! And they successfully closed a 20 year old cold case, good for them. All these years you've been working with them and I've had to fight some battles over that, as you know. But time after time, they've been able to find the answers the Bureau hasn't. "

Fornell nodded, "Don't forget the whole Ari Haswari fiasco. That cost the life of one of Gibbs' agents. "

"Yes, another case of the Bureau and DHS having their collective head up their ass. "

Fornell smiled, he'd never heard his boss speak so freely. "You planning on going too, Lawrence?"

"Yes, I am, although I won't put in my papers until I'm completely recovered from the poisoning. Want to make sure I get Ron's promotion handled and a few other things I want to do. I'll be out of here in two or three months. Tobias, will you stay for a day or so, help me get settled back in? I know it'll be tough on you, but other than you and Ron, I'm not sure I can trust anyone here. "

"Think you have the list just about right, Lawrence, I was shunned by everyone but Ron from the first word that dropped from Gehob's lips. No loyalty, no benefit of the doubt in light of everything I've done for this agency for almost 40 years. But yeah, to help you out, I'll do my best to stick around, besides, I want to make sure my last paycheck reflects my time gone."

"It will, Tobias, I've already seen the department payroll."

"Good, thanks for getting that through so fast."

"I'd love to take the credit, but it seems once again, someone put a bug in SecNav's ear and he spoke with the DNI about it. He knew everything before the meeting yesterday."

Fornell sat in shock, he knew these people had gone to the mat for him, but to include his back pay, to go to that level of detail? Once again, he was overwhelmed and humbled by his friends' generosity. Calloway must have sensed his emotions because he reached over and patted his shoulder. "Just be grateful and if you can't pay them back in kind, do what that movie suggested, and pay it forward. I know I'm grateful they included me in this, I wouldn't have known any of this if Vance hadn't wanted my opinion of Gehob, wanted to find out why I had him transferred to our department."

"_You_ did that? Why?"

"Because I had serious doubts about him, wanted to keep an eye on him, I'd heard a persistent rumor that he was linked to one of the mobs. I should have told you, but I already knew your history with him and didn't want to muddy the waters if the rumors were just rumors."

Fornell's mouth twitched but he remained silent. Calloway knew this meant he hadn't liked what he heard but wasn't going to say anything. He grimaced, he hoped he hadn't ended a friendship that dated back nearly 30 years. "I'm sorry, Tobias, I had no idea the man was such a sleazebag – a monster really – hell bent on taking you down. If I had, I never would have brought him to Washington."

Tobias nodded, "Don't fall on your sword, my friend, in case you haven't noticed, you were an injured party too."

Calloway nodded, "I suppose I should be grateful he only wanted to push me out of the way, not push me into the grave."

"DiNozzo, that's Gibbs' SIC, has a theory that's been pretty well proved in all the evidence. Gehob's mob buddy, Stud Diopiti, is or was a very low level underling in the Bomlundering family. He had no authority from his bosses to kill, just to harass, maim, but not outright kill. And his bosses were not involved in this, had no idea. When NCIS brought Diopiti in for questioning, a high priced lawyer showed up and the Agent In Charge asked him why he was there, said Diopiti was acting alone except for the guy he owed favors to in the FBI, that it had nothing to do with 'any other client'. The man said the lawyer made a quick phone call and got the hell out of there."

Calloway laughed, "I wonder if that's who Gehob called yesterday. He was off the phone so fast he looked stunned. Then he tried for a deal."

Fornell shook his head, "With that much evidence? Wow."

Calloway nodded. "Yes, well, I guess we should be getting back. You have a way home?"

"No, I haven't even been home yet and I left my car in Gibbs' garage before I left."

"C'mon, I'll sign an agency sedan out to you for the week. Least they can do…the very least."

Fornell huffed and followed his friend and boss back into the building. It wasn't as hard to do this time but he still didn't like it. Once he had the sedan, he left, not even bothering to turn the lights off in his office. He sketched a salute to Ron who was on the phone.

He was waiting for the elevator when his SIC caught up with him. "Tobias, how did it go with the Director?"

"Oh peachy, Ron, everything I ever dreamed of."

Ron's face fell and Tobias felt like a heel. "I'm sorry, Ron, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It was fine, really, I just haven't missed all the bullshit while I was in hiding from a manipulative bastard of a bullshitter. "

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're back and it's all settled. "

Tobias took a breath. "You got plans for dinner tonight?"

"No, Ginny has to work."

"Ok, why don't you come by the house at 7. I've got to stop for groceries and get cleaned up, that'll give me enough time. I'll make us one of my Nona's recipes, how's that?"

"I should be taking you out!"

"Nah, you can do that some other time. Come over tonight and we'll get caught up."

"All right, if you're sure, here, let me help with the groceries."

"Thanks Ron, no, I'm fine, tell you what, how about you bring dessert."

"Ok, see you then."

Tobias sent a quick text to Calloway asking him not to release news of his pending retirement until he'd personally told Ron. Calloway acknowledged with a "No problem."

Knowing anything he had in the fridge would be inedible by now and not remembering what he had in the freezer, Tobias did a full cart shopping trip. Once he had everything in the house and put away, he took the garbage out and then opened up all the windows to bring some fresh air into the place. He took a shower, reveling in being home and then found some clean clothes of his own. He pulled a bottle of wine out of his wine closet and was just finishing cooking when Ron knocked with his unique signature, as he had since he'd come to work for Tobias nearly 10 years ago.

Ron was carefully looking Tobias over, as he'd thought earlier he seemed healthier than before he'd gone to Gibbs and tonight he was more relaxed, even more than he had been before all this started. With a start he realized he was about to lose his boss, this time to retirement. He waited until they'd had dinner and started on the lemon meringue pie he'd purchased before he brought it up. "You're leaving, aren't you, Tobias? Taking your retirement."

Tobias sat back, trust the kid to figure him out, he always could. "You know what I did today, Ron, before I left?"

Ron shook his head, he hated guessing games and Tobias knew it. The older man smiled at him, "I put in a recommendation for promotion for you, to my job."

Ron dropped his fork; that was a big promotion, not what he had been thinking at all. "You are leaving then, or you're taking Calloway's place because he's retiring or not coming back?"

"Mueller dangled the DD in front of me, but honestly, Ron, I'm done. I was thinking about it three years ago but wanted to wait for the market to improve. Now after this, not just Gehob, not just that NCIS had to pull my ass out of the fire with no help except from you, and that was great what you did, but no help from anyone else at the Bureau. After 40 years, Ron, **_40_****_years_**, you were the only one who stuck by me. Everyone else turned away at the first hint of trouble, hell I'm godparent to some of their kids, took them in when their marriages went south, stood them loans until payday. None of that mattered. I don't want to work at a place like that, with people like that. You know I could barely stand to walk in there today. So yeah, I'm retiring. Emily will be off to college soon enough, I'd like to enjoy whatever dad/daughter time we have left. And you're ready, Ron, you stay on the West Coast, if things are serious with Ginny maybe she can transfer, NCIS has a strong presence out there. Build your team as you've been doing, work on bringing Krieger up to having her own team under you, then work with Jackson, do the same thing. You've got the talent, the knowledge and the people skills, you'll be great."

"Say this happens, why should I stay on the West Coast?"

"To make your bones, Ron, away from the politics at Hoover and DC in general. Focus on your work, your cases, your team, continue building your own reputation, and yeah, establish connections, keep developing the ones you have, always have your name out there and then in a few years, you'll know when the time's right, make the move back to DC. You have roots here, so don't let those go, keep them healthy, they'll stand you in good stead when you're ready. And Ron, if you can figure out a way to make friends or at least have a peaceful coexistence with DiNozzo, do so. Gibbs will be retiring in a few years and DiNozzo will probably take over his team. You two can help each other out, as Jethro and I have done. Another one, maybe even more important is Tim McGee. Vance has his eye on him for the big chair one of these days, and he's a good man, good soul. Not to mention he's Jethro's son!"

Ron gave him a half-hearted smile, "Sounds good, but I'm still getting used to the idea of you being permanently gone."

"Not dying, son. I'll be here in DC for a few years - until Emily leaves for college. Don't know where I'll go then, someplace with less snow and humidity, that's for sure."

"Florida?"

"Ahh, never been a big fan of Florida, too flat and even more humid than here, if that's possible. I'm thinking more New Mexico, maybe California or Arizona. Don't worry, I'm not going to fall off the map!"

Ron chuckled at that. "When are they going to announce it?"

"When I give Calloway the go-ahead. I thought we'd have a video meet with your team tomorrow or Thursday, let them know. I'd rather let the team know and then just take off before the general announcement; these people here are big enough hypocrites now as it is! "

"It's really your team, Tobias, you brought them together."

"Some of them, yeah, Ron, but you brought the last three in and they're eager to go. I've considered it your team for a long time now."

They talked until close to midnight, Tobias helping Ron plan for his promotion and his team. He was proud of this young man, he'd trained many young agents in his time at the Bureau, but Ron had been the most promising and had lived up to that promise.

After Ron left, Tobias fell into bed and had the best sleep he'd had in several years.

Wednesday morning he forced himself back to the Hoover and was glad to see Ron already hard at work. _Good, one face he could look at without feeling sick._ He had a message from him that the video meet was set for 11: 00 AM Eastern, so Ron's entire team would be available. Tobias called Calloway and asked for a few minutes. He just wanted permission to announce Ron's promotion and Calloway happily gave it to him, having done the approval paperwork as soon as Tobias had given him the recommendation. The promotion was a done deal, there was no way Mueller would have the gall to question Tobias' recommendation.

The morning went surprisingly fast, considering Tobias was sorting files. Now that he knew Ron would be taking over his spot, he was more interested in leaving things in order. Shortly before 11, Ron came for him and they headed for the room reserved for their meeting. The West Coast folks were already online and gave Tobias a standing ovation as they saw him enter the room. He smiled back at them and eventually the clamor died down.

"Good Morning, thanks for that welcome, can't tell you how much it means to me. And folks, be extra kind to your counterparts at NCIS, they're the ones who saved my butt on this one, brought Gehob to justice. Now, Ron and I have two things we want to talk about. First, I'm very happy and pleased to announce Ron's promotion, effective immediately. He's stepping into my shoes with my full confidence and blessing, as a matter of fact, I'm the one that recommended him. So let's have a round of applause for your new AIC! "

Ron acknowledged the applause, "Thanks everyone, I'm really looking forward to this. I'll be telling you soon about my plans for the team, will be back out there within a week or so. I do however, have some news for which I have mixed feelings. And that is that our fearless leader, Special Agent in Charge Tobias Fornell, is retiring. I'm happy for him that he will have more time to spend with his family, that's always a good thing, but I'm saddened personally because he's come to mean a lot to me over the years and I'm going to miss him personally as well as professionally. However, I'm not allowed to get all mushy, we are FBI agents after all…" he paused for the laughter, "so I hope you'll join me in another round of applause for Tobias' well earned retirement after 40 illustrious years with the Bureau."

Ron reached over and pulled Tobias into a hug, a first for the two men as the team let loose with more thunderous applause. Tobias pulled out of the hug gracefully and patted the younger man on the back. "Thanks Ron, thanks everyone. I appreciate your well wishes and as I said, I have every confidence in Ron's leadership and in every one of you. So, that's it, I'm going to get out of here before word gets out and… you people need to get to work …go get the bad guys!" He winked at them as the feed was disconnected.

He'd already turned in the agency sedan and made arrangements for a ride, so he handed the keys to his desk over to Ron, got a last congratulatory handshake from Calloway and was out of the Hoover by 1:00 PM. Jethro met him at a nearby restaurant they both liked, they had lunch and talked about the barbecue that weekend. Jethro was amused by the plans his kids were making, as far as he was concerned, he was just going to throw some burgers and dogs on the grill and have big bowls of chips available, with beer and maybe some sodas. Simple. But Sarah was worried about vegetarians, so different foods would be served for any of those who might show up. Ziva wanted to cook, so she was making something. Tony wanted pizza but had been turned down. Rob thought they should have pies for dessert. Geordie thought watermelon would be fine. By the time Jethro had gone through the whole family, Tobias was in stitches, laughing harder than he had in a very long time.

When he could finally speak again, he asked, "What about Tim? You haven't mentioned him."

"Tim, he's my boy. He wants burgers, dogs and chips. He did throw in lemonade though as sodas are still bothering him and he's not allowed alcohol with the pain meds he's still taking."

"He's still on pain meds?"

"Yeah, his back still hurts when he overdoes it. Yesterday he went up and down the stairs at home one too many times and had to take a pill. Had to nearly force it down his throat, but he felt better after."

"Oh yeah, he's just like you. Stubborn, feisty, determined, won't listen to anyone."

"Hey!…well, yeah. He listens to Ziva and me, usually."

"And Geordie?"

"Sometimes Tim listens to him; sometimes he just gets that stubborn look."

"What? The one you see in the mirror every morning when you're shaving?"

Gibbs laughed. "So what are you going to do with your time, Tobias?"

"Emily has first claim, then I don't know, putter, maybe start playing tennis again, I used to be pretty decent at it."

"Going to stay around here?"

"Yeah, until Em goes off to college."

"Good, not ready for you to leave. Going to miss working with you, that's for sure. Vance is going to talk with you on Saturday about doing some consulting work with us."

"Huh, I'll have to think about that."

"Calloway didn't ask you?"

"No, because he's a smart man and knew what the answer would be. And he knew I needed to get out of there."

"Hell of a way to go, Tobs."

"I know, Jethro, but there was no way I could work with any of those bastards."

"Yeah, got that."

The two finished their lunches and Gibbs drove Tobias home, although he protested, saying he needed his car. Jethro just smiled at him and told him to remember he was the one with all the big strapping boys at home looking for things to do.

When they reached Tobias' house, he started laughing. His car sat proudly in the driveway, every inch shining in the afternoon sun. The cracked taillight he'd been meaning to take care of was gone, the little chip in the windshield had been polished out and the car had been detailed within an inch of its life.

Gibbs nodded, "Geordie and Tim brought it over while we were at lunch, Rob followed them and they took Tim to PT and then they were going off somewhere. The keys should be under the mat. I didn't think anyone would dare steal it with that glow to it."

"You weren't kidding about big strapping boys, were you?"

"Nope, Damon and Geordie worked on the taillight and the chip in your windshield. Damon changed the oil and rotated the tires; Rob and Geordie did the polishing and detailing and I might have helped them a little bit. Tim supervised and inspected and man, he is hard to please!"

Fornell shook his head, "Ducky was right, they're all so generous, _you're_ all so generous. After what happened…"

"Thought Tim got you to promise to never bring that up again."

"He told you that, huh? Yeah, I did. He's something else, Jethro. I know you didn't raise him, but you have every right to be damn proud of him."

"Thanks, Tobs. I am. Proud of him and all my boys and girls."

I've lost count, how many?"

"Seven."

"Wow, Christmas is going to be fun this year, or will Geordie still be home? I forgot he's on emergency leave."

"He's staying, he's transferred out of SPF, just got word he's posted to Quantico, as a trainer."

"Perfect!"

"Yep, hoping he'll stay with me for awhile, with everything going on we still haven't spent that much time together."

"And Werth?"

"He's working at Elaine's! Started last Friday, loves it."

"So what's he doing there? That's a relatively small diner, Jethro."

"He's the morning shift cook. He's bounced from job to job since he left the Corps, wasn't till he was staying at my place and started cooking that someone suggested he do it for a living. I was going to call Elaine to put in a word for him, but by the time I got to it, he'd already had his interview and when I called, Elaine said she was about to offer him the job."

"He still at your place?"

"Yeah, for awhile, until he gets on his feet financially."

"You do have a house full!"

"Yeah, these last few days, since Tim got home from the hospital, we've been pretty close to bursting at the seams. Sarah got us all organized though, made sure we all have some sort of bed. Doc works a lot of nights, so that helps. "

"Tim and Ziva, how long they going to stay on?"

"Probably until Geordie reports in at Quantico, three weeks. By then, Tim will be ready for desk duty and won't be home alone, bored out of his mind. Also helps to have Geordie close by to drive him to and from PT. And I think Ziva is enjoying really being part of the family, she lost her mother and sister when she was still at home, so it's been a long time since she's been really part of a family. She actually had an argument with Sarah the other day. "

"Yeah, who won?"

"Smart enough not to ask that question, Tobias! I gotta get back to work, man, you ok here? "

"Yeah, Jethro, I'm good, I'm really good. Go get some bad guys!" Gibbs smiled, climbed back in the car, turned the key, buckled up and hit the gas pedal; the sedan squealed out into the street as he headed back to the Navy Yard. Tobias, looking after him, thought of the old Lone Ranger TV show from his childhood and smiling to himself, said, "Hi Ho Silver and Away!"

* * *

Just the Epilogue to go and we'll say goodbye for now to the Gibbses and their extended family.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Saturday morning dawned with a few clouds but mostly sun for the Gibbs' barbecue. The yards, both front and back, had been cleaned, clipped, weeded and mowed the day before. By mid-morning, the men had set up the various picnic, patio and folding tables they'd borrowed from everyone they knew – including the extra long patio table Tim and Rob had assembled at the Hubbard family gathering so many weeks ago. Two grills stood side by side, ready for action. Chairs and benches sat along the tables, with additional chairs scattered throughout the backyard. Beer, iced tea, bottled water, soda and lemonade were chilling in tubs of ice placed in shady spots. Sarah had an extra table on the back deck set up for any extra treats people might bring. Ziva was preparing a few special dishes with Tim and Rob's help, Claire had made vast quantities of potato salad, Ducky and Maisie were bringing something and they'd heard that Jackie Vance would be bringing something as well. Geordie, Callum and Ainsley had gone shopping for the watermelons the day before and those were now resting in various coolers. Inspired by all the preparation, Damon had made five large pies after he got off work on Friday; four of the pies were now hidden away from hungry thieves. The fifth one had been torn apart, er, enjoyed by the family the previous evening. Tony was bringing ice cream and his date, Dar D'Amato, was bringing cannoli from her bakery. Whatever else happened today, no one would miss dessert!

Tobias and his daughter were the first to arrive, close to noon. Emily and her mother had arrived home from Australia the previous day; Diane and Victor had declined the invitation to the barbecue, opting to spend some time alone after the time apart. Now, Emily greeted her Uncle Jethro with a hug and an extra kiss for helping her dad. She hadn't met Callum and Ainsley before and was excited to have more kids close to her age within the extended Gibbs family, along with Kayla and Jared Vance. Tobias was glad Jethro had clued him in the other day about the preparations and plans for this or he would have been stupefied by all the activity, the setup and the number of people invited. Because the Gibbses hadn't just invited the agents who had protected them, they'd invited their families too, along with Dr. Bwookie and a couple of other hospital staff, including Rob's crush, McKenna.

After the Fornells' arrival, people started arriving in clumps, Tony and Dar, Ducky and Maisie, Jimmy Palmer and his girlfriend Breena, Ron Sacks and his girlfriend Ginny. The Vances were next with their kids who immediately joined the other kids. The Cookes, senior and junior, were the next to arrive; Junior, who introduced himself as Brian, was relieved and happy to meet Sarah, Rob and McKenna, all close to his age. Although he'd been told about Sarah and Rob, he had figured they were as old as Tony, having heard Gibbs call him 'son'. Sarah had lost track of the young man she'd been dating when all their troubles started, so she was very happy to have another young guy there and not to be a 'third wheel' with Rob and McKenna.

After everyone familiar had arrived, a little early as planned, the other guests started arriving. Rick Carter and his wife, O'Brien and his date, Agent Muller from the Pentagon team, Agent Tack, Agent Jee and all the others who had kept the Gibbs/Hubbard/Mallard clan safe during the investigation. Lawrence Calloway and his wife had been invited and they were warmly welcomed. Calloway joked that his doctor had approved the visit after learning there would be at least three doctors there. There were four actually, as Dr. Bwookie, two of Tim's favorite nurses and the head of Bethesda Security showed up. At one point, Fornell stood on the back deck along with Jethro and just looked at the crowd, marveling at how they'd all gotten through this safely. He'd been introduced to more people today than he had at his wedding to Diane, the last time he could remember being at least part of the center of attention.

They were both dumbfounded, however, when the Secretary of the Navy suddenly appeared with his wife to greet Fornell and welcome him home. Geordie, Damon, Dr. Bwookie, the nurses and every agent in the place immediately snapped to attention when they spotted him on the back deck, leaving the few civilians in the bunch to wonder just who this was. The Davenports wouldn't stay long but the Admiral knew this party was to unofficially acknowledge the massive and successful protection effort and he wanted to make his own contribution. Grabbing a beer he called for attention, welcomed Fornell back to civilization and thanked everyone 'for their considerable efforts' in protecting the large extended family. He shook hands with Geordie, Damon, the other military personnel there and as many of the agents as he could reach; gave Fornell a two armed shoulder grab and then sat with his wife and the Vances to enjoy a burger, Ziva's Thai salad, Claire's potato salad and Jackie's coleslaw while his wife, a vegetarian, enjoyed one of the meatless burgers and bits of nearly every dish offered.

At Vance's insistent expression, Fornell and Gibbs grabbed plates of food and sat down with the Vances and the Davenports. Emily appeared, was introduced and cleverly questioned about her stay in Australia. She was giggling within no time; Gibbs remembered the Davenports had grandchildren; evidently the Admiral had developed some decent 'kid' skills with them. With a sly look, the Secretary asked to meet the Gibbs clan. Gibbs smirked, leaned back and whistled. The Gibbses appeared, trying not to be embarrassed, dragging their 'non-Gibbs' brethren, that is Ziva and Tony, along with them. They stood, looking questions at their dad.

He laughed, "The Secretary of the Navy wanted to see who you are. Here they are sir." And he introduced them by name and title, using "newly published author" for Sarah and "Doctor" for Rob. The man nodded, impressed; two authors, a doctor, a Marine Lieutenant, two NCIS agents and a Mossad officer, that was pretty amazing for one family.

Mrs. Davenport, having tasted nearly everything, was curious about the cooks in the family, "Now who's the chef in the family, I know someone made this wonderful spicy Thai salad! And the brown sugar baked beans are so yummy, perfect for today and all these wonderful tropical fruits, the delicious potato salad, so nice and light and the coleslaw with poppy seeds and a hint of orange?"

Tim decided to speak up, knowing the others might not. His voice had improved to the point of a loud whisper, but he kept it soft today knowing Drs. Bwookie and Mallard were keeping a close eye on him. "Ziva made the Thai salad, our aunt Claire Hubbard made the potato salad, Mrs. Vance made the coleslaw, my brothers Rob and Geordie made the brown sugar beans from a recipe of our grandfather Gibbs' and our gram Maisie – and Dr. Mallard – brought the tropical fruits."

"Oh, so there are several cooks in the family! This is wonderful, truly a gourmet feast, thank you so much!" The various cooks murmured back.

Admiral Davenport thought for a moment, "Claire Hubbard, you're Jim's wife, correct?" Claire nodded, "Yes sir."

"Sorry he had to miss this, are those your children, that red hair has to belong to you two!" Callum and Ainsley, summoned, tried not to sigh as they put their Navy Officer's children's faces on. Davenport shook their hands, "Now I met Miss Emily already, aren't Kayla and Jared here too?" The two Vance children had been edging toward the back of the crowd, hoping for once not to have to be on display. They knew their duty now though and came forward, "Here we are, Sir." "Nice to have other kids your age around, isn't it?" The faces of all five of the younger ones lit up with smiles as they nodded. "Good, that's the way it should be, plenty of young ones around to keep us old fa…folks on our toes."

Dismissed with a look from Mrs. Vance, the kids melted back into the crowd. Sarah and Rob glanced at each other, glad they hadn't had to be on display like that when they were growing up. The Davenports rose, thanked their hosts for the company and the delicious meal and then were on their way. When their vehicle was heard driving away, there was a collective sigh from the crowd and Leon Vance started laughing, he couldn't help himself. He knew the tough old Admiral pretty well, knew he loved kids and wasn't all that crazy about the pomp and circumstances of his job, although he also knew the position commanded respect. Since the NCIS folks rarely if ever actually witnessed or even heard rumors about Vance laughing, the crowd was in awe, watching the man.

Gibbs was sitting next to him and he nudged him, "You know you're scaring everyone?" Vance nodded, trying to stop. "They've seen you, heard you laugh, your secret is out now, you're off the pedestal; they know you're human."

That set the Director off again, but he stopped suddenly and looked Gibbs straight in the eyes, "You have seven kids and have been seen smiling and heard talking! You fell off first." Gibbs cracked up at that and Jackie, shaking her head, got up and moved away, leaving the two lunatics to get it out of their systems.

The Vance kids and the Gibbses shrugged; nothing new here. Even Tony was getting used to this new human version of Gibbs. Most of the agents who had been on protection detail had seen Gibbs with his family and were not surprised. Ducky stood nearby for a minute, listening to the lovely sound of the two men laughing. Smiling, he moved away and to his lovely Maisie.

The barbecue lasted nearly until dark. The younger agents started to edge out a little earlier; Tim supposed they had other plans for the evening. Carter and O'Brien were among the last of the agent group to leave. The Calloways left mid-afternoon but not before the man, still recovering from the poisoning, had a bit of a rest in the shade by order of Drs. Bwookie and Mallard. Tim's vitals were also discreetly checked however he'd been careful to not overtax himself today and he was not required to rest. However, he was forbidden to help clean up or do anything more than relax for the rest of the day. Ziva was playing volleyball with Sarah, Brian Cooke, Rob, Geordie and the younger kids, so Tim sat and watched them for awhile, sharing referee duties with DiNozzo.

Fornell sat with Gibbs, thinking about everything that happened. He'd had a great time today and was enjoying his new freedom, both from the attacks of S.A. Gehob, now modeling an orange jumpsuit behind bars, and from his career. His daughter was healthy, happy to be with her new friends, Tim had forgiven him and his old friend Jethro had welcomed him back into the fold, now quite a bit larger. Vance had pulled him aside this afternoon to ask him about consulting and Tobias' reply was, "Yes, but only for NCIS." He was excited about that too. He smiled, thinking about working with Gibbs' team as an independent.

Jethro leaned over, "Whatcha thinking about, Tobias?" Sitting up straight, shoulders square, Tobias grinned back at him, "I'm thinking that I'm the luckiest guy in the universe, Jethro, that's what I'm thinking."

The End

* * *

NOTES: FYI: S.A. Gehob is an anagram for "Hosebag", Bomlundering is an anagram for "Mob Underling" and Stud Diopiti is an anagram for…"Stupid Idiot". Last but not least the rather vague/drugged agent Cresspin 's name is an anagram for "Princess" and writing that part was particularly satisfying. Don't ever mess with an author while she's writing!

Although this is the last story currently written for the At What Price series, I've been kicking around several ideas and knowing me, you can count on another story or three at some point.

Thanks for coming along with me throughout this series, I've had a blast and I hope you've enjoyed it as well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed favorite or just read, I've enjoyed all of it. And one last big shout out to my awesome beta, harmonfreak1 for all her support: THANK YOU!

The next story I'll be posting is almost done, the title is "Pirates, Traitors and Goats, Oh My!" It's a tag to the wonderful Season 5 episode "Chimera"; the story is one I started in my head after seeing the episode 5 years ago.

Also, for fans of McBaby, there are two sequels, one of which I'm co-writing with harmonfreak1 called "An Unexpected Love" , under our combined author title of gottahaveharmonfreak. We have 9 chapters posted and Chapter 10 is on the way soon. In addition, harmonfreak1 has posted the first couple of chapters of an alternate ending and continuation to the original McBaby story.

See you soon - Happy Reading!


End file.
